Adorável Prisioneira
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Marie Isabella Volturi era uma lady, criada e protegida na segurança de seu lar, não tinha noção do que havia fora dos muros do castelo de seu pai. Uma jovem cheia de vida e de vontades, mas resignada com a vida que estava destinada a ela. Mas o destino tinha outros planos e ela se viu prisioneira de um homem que almejava destruir seu pai, mas de uma coisa ela sabia -sinopse na fic
1. 1 - Acho que

**_Sinopse: _**

Marie Isabella Volturi era uma lady, criada e protegida na segurança de seu lar, não tinha noção do que havia fora dos muros do castelo de seu pai. Uma jovem cheia de vida e de vontades, mas resignada com a vida que estava destinada a ela. Mas o destino tinha outros planos e ela se viu prisioneira de um homem que almejava destruir seu pai, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, ser tratada como prisioneira daquele bárbaro, não era o que ela esperava.

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**1. Acho que irei gostar de ser prisioneira dele.**

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando Michel abaixou as calças, e mostrou uma parte de seu corpo que eu não achei que veria até a noite nupcial. Bem não é como eu esperava, imaginava maior, pelo que as criadas fofocavam na cozinha, quando achavam que eu não podia ouvi-las.

Mas isso não importava agora, eu iria me entregar a Sir Michel, eu estava pronta, na verdade não estava, mas ele era meu noivo e dizia que não havia por que esperarmos até o casamento.

E eu estava muito curiosa sobre o ato, sim minha ama havia me contado, desde que eu não tinha mãe ela se encarregou do assunto. Eu sabia que as mulheres da idade de Irina não tinham idéia sobre o ato.

Afinal ela me disse que eu tinha de ficar parada e deixar meu marido fazer o trabalho, sem mencionar que havia confirmado que doía como se o demônio estivesse me torturando.

Lógico que não acreditei nela, pois pelas criadas do castelo eu ouvia coisas completamente diferentes.

Que um mundo de prazeres se abriria ao ter um homem sobre elas. Que se elas dessem um pouco de carinho, eram recompensadas com imenso prazer.

A minha curiosidade estava desperta, e quando Michel insistiu que tivéssemos um pouco mais de privacidade, pois não agüentava esperar até o casamento, eu não hesitei.

Depois de fugirmos da minha aia, e dos guardas de Michel, eu estava aqui, deitada sobre o feno no estábulo com os seios nus, vendo meu futuro marido com as calças abaixadas, pelo tamanho, não parecia dar grande prazer.

– Lhe desejo Isabella.

– Hmmm, o que faço agora Michel?

– Levante as saias. – meu rosto enrubesceu, mas obedeci, agarrando a barra do meu vestido e comecei a erguê-lo. Meus tornozelos se tornaram visíveis e assisti

Michel tocar sua...

Aquilo que tinha entre as pernas.

Respirando fundo continuei erguendo as saias meus joelhos agora desnudo, e Michel veio em minha direção, antes que ele realmente me tocasse um grande estrondo se ouviu, e a porta do estábulo abriu com força. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um homem enorme na porta, ele brandia uma espada e nos olhava atônitos.

– O que está acontecendo? – Michel gritou arrumando as calças e o homem baixou os olhos até mim, eu não podia ver seu rosto por que ele se escondia nas sobras, mas podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

Engoli em seco e comecei a arrumar meu vestido desesperadamente.

– Cadê o Volturi? – ele rosnou com a voz grossa e perigosa e vi Michel dar um passo para trás, e olhar para mim nervosamente.

– No castelo? – murmurou Michel e entrei em pânico, quem era esse estranho?

– Não, ele fugiu quando atacamos, o vi correndo para cá.

– Não vimos ninguém. – Michel fez uma careta e me levantei sem terminar de fechar o vestido, mas não me preocupando muito.

– Estamos sob ataque? Como se atrevem... – o homem saiu das sombras, vindo em minha direção e engoli em seco.

Ele era muito alto, o corpo forte de ombros largos, os quadris estreitos as longas pernas eram musculosas, ele todo gritava guerreiro, seu corpo estava coberto pelo vestuário de guerra, cota de malha, além de um elmo que me impedia de ver seu rosto. Somente eram visíveis sua boca de lábios gêneros e seus olhos, seus escuros olhos verdes que me olhavam com intensidade desconcertante.

Ao notar que eu o avaliava ele fez o mesmo comigo e me avaliou rapidamente, seus olhos pararam em meu peito e lembrei que não havia terminado de fechar o vestido, enrubescendo apertei a roupa contra meu peito e arquei o queixo o encarando.

– Exatamente, e a senhorita devia fugir com os outros criados, se não quer se juntar aos soldados de Volturi.

– Como ousa! Não sou uma criada...

– Isabella não... – Michel me interrompeu e o ignorei.

– Não, este homem está invadindo a casa do barão Volturi, saia imediatamente.

– Quem é você, moça?

– Isabella... – Michel chamou e o ignorei empinando o queixo.

– Sou Lady Marie Isabella Volturi. – os olhos dele brilharam e um sorriso perverso se espalhou em seu rosto.

– É parente de Volturi?

– Sou filha dele, agora ordeno que saiam das minhas terras. – ele riu alto e deu um passo mais próximo e dei um para longe dele.

– Bem, já que não tenho Volturi, sua filha será minha prisioneira. Quem sabe assim seu pai sai do buraco aonde se enfiou, o covarde.

– O que... – eu mal balbuciei algo fui agarrada pelo homem enorme e jogada em seus ombros.- Me solte, seu atrevido, como ousa me tocar... – ele deu uma palmada em meu traseiro e olhei em choque para Michel que estava parado nos olhando.

– Michel faça algo. – gritei por ajuda e o homem se virou para Michel.

– Você é algo dela?

– No – noivo. – ele gaguejou e um silêncio tenso nos envolveu, até o gigante falar novamente.

– Pois não é mais, considere o noivado desfeito.

– Não espere... – me debati contra seu ombro e ganhei outra palmada.

– Se comporte moça.

– Michel, me ajude. – quando ele nos virou e começou a caminhar para fora do estábulo ainda vi um vislumbre de Michel correndo para a outra saída.

Aquele covarde.

Continuei gritando e me debatendo, só que agora eu estava xingando o bastardo do meu ex-noivo, ouvi o homem rindo e me deu outra tapa nas nádegas.

– Quieta.

– Bastardo, grosso, animal... – proferi maldições contra esse bárbaro, mas me calei quando vi minha casa completamente dizimada. As torres ardendo em chamas, e o muro derrubado, muitos criados correndo com trouxas sob os braços, e a maioria dos soldados caídos no chão, em poças de sangue.

– Por quê? – sussurrei sem entender o que esse homem queria comigo, e não ouve resposta, já ia gritar de novo quando ele grunhiu.

– Por que Volturi desafiou o cavaleiro negro.

Oh Céus, o que o idiota do meu pai aprontou?

O bárbaro continuou andando enquanto seus homens atacavam meu lar, e olhei com tristeza para o que era minha casa, o que foi por toda minha vida, e agora não passava de escombros.

Eu sabia que meu pai era ambicioso, era esse um dos motivos que me tornou noiva de Michel, meu pai almejava aumentar nosso feudo, mas como ele conseguiu chamar a ira do cavaleiro negro eu não sabia, parece que sua ambição acabou por derrubá-lo.

Fui jogada contra a sela de um cavalo de barriga para baixo e olhei com ódio para o bárbaro.

– Quero minha própria montaria. – empinei o queixo e ele riu.

– Bem, não sei se minha lady sabe, mas prisioneiros não tem direito a montaria.

– E como vai me levar?

– Bem, ou amarro suas mãos e você caminha sendo puxada pelo meu cavalo, ou vai na minha montaria, comigo.

– Não tem uma terceira opção? – ele gargalhou. Um homem tão alto quando o bárbaro se aproximou de nós um pouco ofegante, ele não usava o elmo, mas seu rosto estava sujo de terra e sangue então era impossível ver seu rosto.

– Milorde, o castelo foi dizimado e já verificamos, nenhum sinal do barão.

– Inferno, o covarde fugiu. – ambos olharam para mim e evitei seus olhos tirando uma poeirinha imaginaria da sela do cavalo negro.

– Não sabíamos que estávamos levando prisioneiros, meu senhor.

– Deixe-me lhe apresentar, essa é Lady Marie Isabella Volturi.

– Não acredito, como a achou? Fugia?

– Eu não fugia nada. Sou uma lady. – voltei a empinar o queixo e meu captor somente riu, o gigante olhou confuso e chamou o homem um pouco para longe para que eu não ouvisse o que eles falavam.

Os ignorei e pensei minhas opções. Fugir não parecia uma delas, afinal o que eu faria depois? Não tinha mais casa, meu pai sabe-se Deus onde estava, o outro covarde. Podia ir para Newton, mas Michel me magoou, não lutou por mim o bastardo. Depois de eu mostrar meus peitos a ele.

Suspirei desanimada e me sentei na sela do cavalo o mais cômoda que pude e fiquei esperando o bárbaro vir. Olhei para ele e ainda conversavam, meu captor parecia irritado, mas eu não ligava.

Eu já estava irritada com a demora. Não podíamos ir para sua casa logo? Afinal eu precisava de um banho e comida, esse ataque me deixou exausta e faminta. Bufando de impaciência me virei para eles e assoviei. Ambos me olharem em choque.

– Podemos ir? – ambos se entreolharam e suspirei. – Estou cansada, e com fome. – vi o bárbaro suspirando e ele e o outro homem vieram para perto de mim.

– Emmett, junte os homens e vamos pra casa.

– Sim meu senhor. – observei ele fazer uma reverencia e começar a sair quando lembrei de algo importante.

– Cavaleiro. – gritei e ele parou de andar e se voltou pra mim. Em seu olhar havia confusão, mas ignorei isso.

– Hmmm, milady? – sorri animada já que estava sendo tratada melhor, do que pelo bárbaro.

– Já que vai para lá, procure minha aia e mande ela vir para me acompanhar. – ordenei e vi o cavaleiro olhar confuso para o bárbaro.

– Hmmm, senhor?

– Não me questione cavaleiro, vá logo, Irina é fácil de reconhecer, é velha e manca. – uma risada alta me assustou e olhei para o bárbaro.

– Emmett, vá cumprir as minhas ordens. Eu preciso ensinar a nossa prisioneira umas coisinhas.

– Sim meu senhor. – o homem correu para longe e bufei.

– Por que não deixou que ele trouxesse Irina? Não posso ficar sem ela.

Ele somente riu novamente e tirou o elmo secando o suor do rosto e abri a boca em choque.

O homem mais espetacular que já vi surgiu na minha frente e o encarei com a boca aberta, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos um pouco longo, os fios de uma cor escura avermelhada, o rosto perfeito com maças altas e queixo quadrado, absolutamente lindo.

– Algo errado milady? – ele sorriu o sorriso perfeito e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Pigarreei tentando fingir que não estava apreciando sua aparência.

– Nada bárbaro. – ele riu novamente e contive a vontade de suspirar.

– Bem milady, acho que preciso lhe ensinar como se comporta uma prisioneira. – falou me lançando outro do seu sorriso perfeito e mordi o lábio imaginando como seria ser sua prisioneira.

_Acho que irei gostar de ser prisioneira dele_.


	2. 2 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2. Acho que odeio meu bárbaro.**

_– Bem milady, acho que preciso lhe ensinar como se comporta uma prisioneira. – falou me lançando outro do seu sorriso perfeito e mordi o lábio imaginando como seria ser sua prisioneira._

Continuei o ignorando evitando olhar para seu sorriso maravilhoso, senti o cavalo se mover e em seguida seu corpo colado ao meu, a mão agarrando as rédeas do cavalo, e o outro braço em volta de mim, puxando meu corpo contra o seu, engoli em seco sentindo o calor do seu corpo me envolver e olhei para trás dando de cara com seus intensos olhos verdes, pigarreei e me virei para frente ficando o mais reta possível.

– Seu castelo é muito longe?

– Dois dias de viagem. – fiz uma careta.

– Teremos que acampar então?

– Bem, se não tivéssemos uma convidada, eu e meus homens cavalgaríamos a noite toda.

– Então é um dia de viagem?

– Sim, mas não quero cansá-la.

– Se for por mim, não precisa, eu sou muito forte. – ouvi sua risada e bufei. – Duvida de minha palavra?

– Não minha lady, mas você tem a aparência tão frágil. – ele passou a ponta do dedo pela minha garganta e engasguei.

– Bem, mas não sou. – ele riu novamente e já estava ficando brava, ele nunca parava de rir!

– Meu senhor. – o cavaleiro voltou e fez uma reverencia.

– Estamos prontos?

– Sim meu senhor.

– Ótimo, então vamos logo, quero ir para casa.

– Sim meu senhor. – o homem correu para aonde tinha vários cavaleiros e ao sinal do meu bárbaro começamos a andar.

Ele atiçou o cavalo para longe dos portões do que foi a casa dos Volturi, iniciando uma rápida cavalgada e estremeci conforme seu corpo era pressionado no meu. Assim que estávamos longe do que foi minha casa pelos últimos 17 anos, ele começou uma cavalgada lenta guiando o cavalo pela floresta, seus homens nos seguindo, alguns passaram de nós ficando a nossa frente imagino que para proteger seu senhor, e outros atrás. Estávamos rodeados por seus soldados, e eu pressionada contra o bárbaro que agora era meu carrasco, suspirei em desânimo e olhei para frente imaginando o que tinha longe de casa, o que seria de mim agora?

Meu pai fugiu, meu noivo nem se importou quando fui levada, e era prisioneira de um bárbaro, um bárbaro muito agradável, mas ainda sim um bárbaro. Isso lembrava a questão, o que seria de mim, uma prisioneira.

Eu nem sabia como uma prisioneira se portava.

Eu ainda iria poder andar livremente? E comer carneiro e pão, beber vinho, ou eu ficaria a pão e água? Será que eu dormiria em um calabouço? Eu não queria dormir num calabouço, era tão escuro e nada alegre.

E o que eu usaria, havia algum tipo de roupa especifica que prisioneiras usassem? Esperava que fosse pelo menos bonitinho, não agüentaria usar um vestido feio...

– Oh... – exclamei tristemente e senti o bárbaro encostar o queixo em meu ombro, engoli em seco quando sai respiração quente roçou minha bochecha.

– O que foi minha lady?

– Eu... hmmm, eu não tenho vestidos. – murmurei pesarosa, e senti sua risada contra minha pele.

– Lhe arranjaremos o que vestir em Masen.

– Oh, mas não será nada preto não é? Por que eu não gosto de preto, é muito triste e nem um pouco animador usar preto. Eu tive que usar preto um ano inteirinho em luto pela minha mãe. Foi um tanto deprimente, sabia que era o certo, mas depois disso nunca mais...

– Não se preocupe minha lady, nada de preto. – ele me interrompeu e sorri satisfeita.

– Esplêndido, já que o senhor está oferecendo, eu quero alguns azuis, e vermelho, pois pelo que dizem fica muito bonito em contraste com meus cabelos. Alguns amarelos também seriam perfeitos...

– Minha lady, eu acho que você não entendeu a sua situação de prisioneira.

– Oh, então eu não poderei ter o vestido? – virei meu rosto pra ele e ele suspirou.

– Sim você terá, um talvez dois.

– Está bem. – engoli minha alegria e funguei. – Acho que posso sobreviver com dois simples vestidos. – ele suspirou novamente.

– Quatro vestidos e não me peça mais nada. – sorri brilhantemente e voltei a olhar para frente.

– Obrigada meu senhor. – o ouvi bufar, e sorri mais e voltei a olhar para frente, aproveitando a paisagem, era noite já e há essa hora eu já estaria na cama.

Então passear tão tarde era até divertido, era como viajar em uma exploração, papai não me permitia sair de nossas terras. O máximo que sai de casa foi na companhia de Michel, mas suas terras não eram longe e voltamos no mesmo dia.

Mas a minha euforia da exploração passou quando notei que só tinha arvores e mais arvores pelo caminho, cansada dessa paisagem, e já sentindo o sono me dominar me recostei contra o bárbaro e fechei os olhos aproveitando seu calor.

O braço que segurava minha cintura se apertou contra mim e suspirei alegremente me aconchegando o máximo que era possível em cima de um cavalo.

Virei para o lado e me aconcheguei melhor no corpo quente do bárbaro, suspirei ao ser abraçada e sorri de olhos fechados, e me apertei mais com o meu corpo quente... abri os olhos de repente confusa.

Eu não estava em um cavalo?

Demorei alguns segundos para me acostumar com a escuridão e percebi que estava em uma tenda, o teto de pano baixo, e ao meu lado o bárbaro. Seu peito sem a cota de malha, só uma túnica simples e fina que mostrava muito do seu peito forte, os braços ainda em volta de mim, pareciam me queimar. Senti seu nariz em meus cabelos e meus olhos se ampliaram, timidamente ergui a cabeça olhando seu rosto ele me encarava com aquele sorriso tentador e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Dormiu bem minha lady? – pigarreei e tentei evitar seu olhar, dei uma rápida olhada em meu corpo e ainda estava vestida.

Graças aos Céus.

– Sim muito bem na verdade. – murmurei enrubescendo e lancei um olhar confuso a ele. – Hmmm, por que o senhor está aqui?

– É a minha tenda.

– Oh, e eu não deveria estar em outra? – ele deu de ombros.

– Bem, ou minha lady fica na minha tenda, ou faz companhia na tenda de algum dos homens. – meu rosto aqueceu mais ainda por ele me chamar de "minha lady", mas tentei ignorar isso.

– Tem uma terceira opção? – ele gargalhou como sempre e suspirei.

– Desculpe minha lady, mas como já lhe falei, não estávamos esperando uma mulher em nossa viagem.

– Está bem, aqui vai servir. – suspirei e me movi desconfortável por estar abraçada a ele. – Hmmm, meu senhor precisa ficar tão perto?

– Oh sim, não sei se a lady vai fugir.

– E pra onde eu iria? – ele deve ter notado a tristeza em minha voz, pois afagou meu cabelo com delicadeza muito impressionante para um homem com mãos tão grandes.

– Volturi com certeza virá lhe buscar. – duvidava muito, mas preferi não comentar.

– E você o matara. – murmurei o obvio, sei que devia estar apavorada pela morte iminente do meu pai.

Mas ele nunca gostou de mim, sabia que o casamento com minha mãe fora por conveniência, como sempre Aro Volturi, só queria o poder, e casar com minha mãe uma Swan, lhe garantia isso.

Olhei em seus olhos, nos olhos lindos do meu bárbaro, mas tentei esconder minhas emoções, não queria despejar nele meus infortúnios com meu pai e sua falta de interesse em mim, ele evitou o meu olhar e resmungou.

– Eu... posso levá-la a corte do rei.

– E o que eu faria lá?

– Arrumar um marido.

– Oh... Espero que ninguém como Michel.

– Michel?

– Sim o covarde que estava comigo, quando... bem quando o senhor atacou. – seus olhos brilharam e fiz uma careta, com certeza ele lembrava de como me encontrou, suspirei e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

– Vou dormir. – anunciei e o ouvi rir baixinho e enterrar o nariz em meu cabelo, tentei ignorá-lo, não sem antes ouvi-lo murmurar contra meu cabelo.

– Com certeza eu me lembro como a encontrei.

Bastardo!

[...]

Abri os olhos e tremi um pouco com o frio da manhã, o bárbaro havia sumido da tenda, suspirando me sentei espreguiçando, esticando os braços o máximo que podia para espantar o sono, minha mão enganchou em algo. Bufei vendo meu dedo preso a algum tipo de corda e tentei puxá-lo, mas não soltou irritada já e usando as duas mãos puxei com toda a minha força, o que foi um erro, pois a tenda veio abaixo. Despencando sobre mim.

– Aaaaaah! – gritei desesperada com o pano enrolando em mim, entre minhas pernas e braços, o que dificultava meus movimentos, mas mesmo assim gritava desesperada por ajuda.

Mas antes que eu esperava a luz surgiu, quando a tenda destruída foi tirada de cima de mim e braços fortes me agarravam pra longe da tenda, me agarrei com força nos ombros largos e pisquei confusa, vi o bárbaro sorrindo pra mim e meu rosto esquentou imediatamente.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, eu só me assustei. – ele sorriu amplamente e me colocou no chão firme, agradeci com um gesto brusco e notei que estávamos em uma clareira.

Todos os soldados espalhados desfazendo suas tendas, alguns sentados em troncos comendo, os cavalos estavam alinhados não muito longe e um rapaz os alimentava, e absolutamente todos tentavam conter o riso.

Irritada com a cena que fiz, e sentindo a humilhação, me afastei de todos e sai sem rumo para longe do acampamento. Acabei alcançando um pequeno riacho, que não era muito longe do acampamento, pois ouvia o barulho dos cavalos.

Ainda envergonhada, e aproveitando que estava só, fiz minhas necessidades e lavei o rosto no rio, meus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, mas estavam emaranhados.

Rapidamente desfiz a trança e passei os dedos pelo meu longo cabelo castanho para me livrar dos nós, demorou um pouco, pois meu cabelo batia na cintura.

Fiquei de pé e recomecei a refazer a trança e me assustei ao ver o bárbaro me encarando.

– Eu não ouvi você. – ele assentiu e se aproximou, seu corpo estava tão próximo que podia sentir seu calor, ele segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo e enrolou no dedo.

– Tem um lindo cabelo minha lady. – meu rosto esquentou e virei de costas pra ele, voltando a fazer a trança.

– Obrigada meu senhor. – murmurei ainda trançando o cabelo.

– Está com fome? – pensei em negar, pois não queria ver os homens do bárbaro, eles iriam rir de mim novamente, mas eu não havia comido nada a noite eu estava com muita fome.

Faminta na verdade.

– Sim. – murmurei baixinho, eu já havia terminado o cabelo e torcia as mãos levemente, vi sua mão surgir com um pedaço de pão e queijo.

Engolindo em seco os peguei da sua mão e achei uma pedra perto do riacho e me sentei para comer, evitando o seu rosto o tempo todo. Ele ficou de pé próximo a mim, mas não falou nada. Eu agradeci, pois ainda estava envergonhada por mais cedo.

Quando terminei fiquei de pé e limpei as mãos no riacho e as sequei no meu vestido, só agora reparei que meu vestido estava em um estado lastimável. Mas como não havia jeito me forcei a olhar para ele que sorriu gentilmente, e me indicou para voltarmos.

Com um suspiro resignado comecei a caminhar, mas antes que chegássemos lá, me virei para ele e ele quase tombou em mim.

– Eu não admitirei que ria de mim. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não?

– Não, foi um erro mal calculado e poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

– Suponho que sim.

– Lógico que sim, então não se atreva a rir do meu infortúnio.

– Prometo que não irei. – ele pareceu honesto e assenti e voltei a andar e evitando olhar para os outros soldados, fiquei próxima ao cavalo negro que viemos, que imaginei fosse o seu, e esperei ele vir me ajudar a montar.

Ele gritou ordens aos seus soldados e voltou para perto de mim, e ficou me observando, com um pequeno sorriso.

– Por que não monta?

– Sou uma lady, você deve me ajudar. – ele sorriu e me segurou pela cintura, ofeguei por ser levantada com tanta facilidade e colocada sobre a sela, ele montou agilmente atrás de mim e colou seu corpo no meu.

Esperou os soldados fazerem o mesmo, e quando começamos a nos mover, ele encostou o queixo em meu ombro e sussurrou contra meu ouvido.

– Prometi não rir, mas deve admitir que foi muito engraçado.

_Acho que odeio meu bárbaro._


	3. 3 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**3. Acho que não gosto mais de ser prisioneira. **

Nossa viagem durou pelo resto do dia, e já estava começando a adormecer novamente quando ouvi os gritos dos soldados, pisquei assustada e o bárbaro me apertou contra ele.

– Chegamos minha lady.

– Oh, até que enfim, preciso de um banho. – ele riu contra meu ouvido.

– Providenciaremos isso, assim que chegarmos.

– Ótimo, e não se esqueça dos meus vestidos.

– Como poderia. Principalmente o vermelho. – virei para olhá-lo e o vi sorrir.

– Está rindo de mim, meu senhor?

– Nunca minha lady. – assenti voltando a virar para frente.

– Ótimo, seria muito rude se o fizesse. Estou exausta também... – me virei para ele, já pretendendo perguntar se eu iria ficar no calabouço, o que seria extremamente rude, mas havíamos entrado nas terras do bárbaro.

Masen eu acho.

Os portões estavam escancarados e os soldados eram alegremente cumprimentados pelo povo que vivia em volta do castelo eu suponho. O bárbaro ficou sério e acenou para o povo e atiçou o cavalo nos levando para o pátio do castelo.

Assim que entramos um homem baixo acompanhando de duas jovens muito bonitas esperavam ao lado das portas largas.

O homem tinha cabelos negros cumpridos e era magrelo e meio estranho, estava curvado, ele me olhava com curiosidade e evitei seu olhar, as moças eram igualmente lindas e muito diferentes ao mesmo tempo. A que estava ao lado do homem baixo, era morena, cabelos negros compridos, e baixinha de feições miúdas, a outra era alta, loira arruivada, com curvas muito acentuadas.

O bárbaro desceu do cavalo e acenou sério para o trio que se aproximou, a baixinha me olhava com um sorriso e sorri de volta, o bárbaro se virou para mim e sorriu enquanto me ajudava a descer do cavalo.

Suas mãos grandes segurando firmemente na minha cintura enquanto me colocava no chão, suspirei quando ele afastou as mãos do meu corpo, e forcei um sorriso.

– Obrigada meu senhor.

– Meu prazer minha lady. – ele se virou para a baixinha e abaixou a cabeça, pois ela era mesmo muito baixa e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, ela me deu um rápido olhar e assentiu vindo em minha direção.

– Olá sou Marie Alice.

– Oh, Sou Marie Isabella.

– Ambas somos Marie. – ela falou alegremente e sorri.

– Verdade.

– Venha, vou lhe mostrar os aposentos.

Suspirei de alivio ao ouvir que iria para meu próprio aposento e dei uma olhada para o bárbaro que me observava, à loira se aproximou dele segurando seu braço de forma possessiva e fiz uma careta e voltei a olhar para onde Marie Alice ia.

Obvio que ele tinha algum compromisso. Então ele não devia ter me abraçado enquanto dormíamos. Ou talvez só eu vi algo inadequado em seu abraço, talvez fosse comum tratar prisioneiros assim.

Eu esperava que não. Pois não podia me imaginar ser abraçada por ninguém além do meu bárbaro.

Seguia Marie Alice, para dentro do castelo, era muito quente dentro e aconchegante, o salão principal, tinha uma elevação onde ficava uma larga mesa com alguns lugares e mesas menores espalhadas pelo grande espaço. Uma imensa lareira se estendia ao canto norte e o fogo ardia e parecia aquecer todo o ambiente.

Marie Alice me guiou para uma escada perto da lareira, a larga escada se estendeu até o segundo andar, e havia mais, mas Marie Alice, me levou por um longo corredor, haviam varias portas, e fomos até a ultima.

Ela abriu a porta e um grande aposento com uma lareira onde o fogo ardia aquecendo o quarto, e algumas velas presas em castiçais a parede que iluminavam o quarto. Havia uma imensa cama no centro coberta por peles, e um baú aos pés da cama. Algumas cadeiras próximas a lareira e um tapete de pele, e algumas tapeçarias nas paredes.

Era um dormitório esplêndido, sorri agradecida a Marie Alice, e ela sorriu de volta.

– Eu preciso ir, alguns criados irão trazer água para o banho.

– Oh obrigada. – ela deu um aceno de concordância e saiu rapidamente.

Sorri me sentando na beirada da cama, e esperei. Não demorou muito, ouve uma batida e ordenei que entrasse. Alguns criados trouxeram uma enorme tina, tão grande que cabiam dois lá dentro, eles a deixaram ao lado da cama, e em seguida mais criados entraram trazendo água quente.

Quando ela estava quase cheia, eles saíram me deixando sozinha e suspirei de contentamento. Comecei a tirar o vestido e fiquei com a camisa de dormir que chegava até meus tornozelos, mordi o lábio pensando se deveria tirar tudo.

Irina não estava aqui, e ela dizia que era pecado tomar o banho completamente nu, mas eu estava tão suja, e precisava de um banho completo. Ignorando os pensamentos sobre o pecado, tirei a camisa ficando nua e me meti na água quente, achei no fundo um sabão cheiroso e comecei a lavar o corpo, desfiz a trança e lavei os cabelos e mergulhei na água para enxaguá-los.

Quando emergi tirei o sabão do rosto e foquei meu olhar na frente, um grito saiu de minha boca ao ver o bárbaro me encarando, apressadamente abracei meu corpo para tampar o peito e ele engoliu em seco.

– O que faz aqui? – guinchei evitando seus olhos, e já sentindo um leve rubor.

– Esse é meu aposento. O que a lady faz no meu banho? – meu rosto esquentou profundamente e olhei para água fugindo do seu olhar perturbador. Será que é possível morrer de vergonha?

Pois eu estava a um passo disso.

– Minha lady? – ele chamou e o encarei empinando o queixo.

– Bem, agora esse é meu banho, saia e depois pedirei outro para o senhor. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Pois esse banho é meu, e pretendo tomá-lo agora.

– Mas eu estou aqui. – ele avaliou a tina e sorriu.

– Bem, ela é grande o bastante para dois.

– O senhor não fala serio? – ele riu e começou a tirar as roupas, arfei indignada, iria proferir impropérios contra esse bárbaro, mas emudeci ao ver seu peito nu.

Engasguei ao ver os braços musculosos, o peito largo e impressionante, os quadris estreitos, a barriga firme, ele abaixou as calças e meus olhos se possível saltaram do rosto.

Ele não era nada parecido com Michel, ele era completamente diferente, as coxas eram grossas e firmes, e a sua... o seu... bem, o que quer que fosse era grande e grosso e parecia ter vida própria.

– Se for ficar me inspecionando, vou querer inspecioná-la também. – arfei me abraçando com mais força.

– O senhor não ousaria? – ele somente riu e para minha surpresa entrou na tina e se sentou, abri a boca se saber o que dizer e ele somente riu e pegou o sabonete do fundo da tina e começou a se lavar.

Como eu ele lavou os cabelos e mergulhou na água para tirar o sabão, emergindo rapidamente e se possível ele ficou ainda mais bonito. Seu cabelo escuro por causa da água, os olhos verdes brilhando, engoli em seco e evitei olhar mais para ele.

– Já que está aqui, podia esfregar minhas costas. – o olhei indignada e ele somente sorriu.

Me erguendo sai da tina com o pouco de dignidade que me restava, até notar que não tinha roupas e estava nua. Oh Céus, procurei pelo quarto e peguei minha camisa de dormir, estava suja, mas teria que ser ela mesma.

A vesti rapidamente e ouvi sua risada, fiquei de costas enquanto me vestia, ouvi ele sair da água, e em seguida passar por mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo ainda nu, eu já tinha o visto nu de frente, mas era igualmente impressionante por trás, as costas largas coberta de gotas de águas que desciam por seu corpo até o traseiro arredondado e firme, enrubescendo terrivelmente me virei de costas para ele. Ouvi um barulho e em seguida sua mão na minha frente me entregando uma túnica. O olhei confusa por um momento e sua voz soou ainda estendendo a túnica.

– Vista-se, amanhã lhe arranjarei os vestidos.

Peguei a túnica de sua mão e a olhei pensando que teria que me vestir na sua frente novamente, apertei a túnica com força e me virei para ele e dei graças aos Céus ao vê-lo usando uma calça, infelizmente seu peito ainda estava nu, usando de toda a minha coragem o olhei e empinei o queixo.

– Vire-se.

– Não a nada ai que eu já não tenha visto. – ele falou sentando na beirada da cama e grunhi virando de costas e me vestindo o mais rápido que podia.

Quando me voltei senti meu rosto quente, sua camisa era grande, mas ainda deixava minhas pernas de fora.

– Já está tarde e todos jantaram, se quiser pedirei que tragam algo para jantar.

– Não estou com fome. – resmunguei cruzando os braços e ele sorriu, ignorei seu sorriso maravilhoso. – Quero dormir. Aonde irei dormir?

– Aqui. – ele bateu a mão na cama e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– E aonde o senhor vai dormir?

– Ora, aqui também.

– Mas...

– Minha lady, ou é na cama, ou no chão. E dormir no chão não está nos meus planos.

– E não tem uma terceira opção? – pedi quase chorando de ódio e ele riu.

– Sinto muito minha lady, mas essas são suas únicas opções. Lembre-se você ainda é minha prisioneira.

_Acho que não gosto mais de ser prisioneira. _


	4. 4 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**4. Eu acho que não iria gostar nada de Tânia.**

– Sinto muito minha lady, mas essas são suas únicas opções. Lembre-se você ainda é minha prisioneira.

O olhei irritada e fui para a cama deitando e puxando uma das peles e me cobrindo até o pescoço, fiquei de costas para aquele bárbaro, bastardo, arrogante...

Meus pensamentos sumiram quando o quarto ficou escuro, ele devia ter apagado as velas e diminuído o fogo da lareira, o senti se deitando ao meu lado e apertei a pele mais contra meu corpo, fechando os olhos com força. Não senti nenhum movimento da parte dele, e soltei o ar que nem sabia que prendia.

Respirei fundo muito consciente de sua presença ao meu lado, me movi desconfortável e senti o calor do seu corpo muito próximo ao meu, engolindo em seco me virei e dei de cara com seu peito nu, ergui os olhos e ele me encarava com intensidade.

– Você é absolutamente linda, Isabella. – meu rosto esquentou e baixei os olhos.

– Obrigada meu senhor.

– Edward. – ele sussurrou na semi escuridão e voltei a olhar para ele.

– Edward?

– Sim, meu nome.

– Oh... – mordi o lábio e ele tocou minha bochecha com delicadeza, e suspirei.

– Absolutamente adorável. – sussurrou se aproximando e me afastei.

– O que senhor está fazendo? – guinchei me afastando e ele sorriu o lindo sorriso torto.

– Só queria...

– Não sei o que o senhor tem em mente, mas não lhe dei certas liberdades. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– E para o rapaz do celeiro você deu?

– É diferente, ele era meu noivo.

– E eu não. – ele murmurou e assenti.

– Exatamente, o senhor é meu...

– Seu... – meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente e abaixei os olhos.

– Bem, eu sou sua prisioneira.

– Isabella... – neguei e me virei apressadamente.

– Vou dormir, não me incomode mais. – vi sua boca se abrir, mas o ignorei me virando e fechando os olhos com força, ouvi seu suspiro e silencio assim me forçando a dormir.

Me apertei contra as peles mais alguns minutos e quando ele não falou mais nada, relaxei e tentei dormir.

Um calor muito agradável me cobria, me envolvia totalmente na verdade e era quente e aconchegante, abracei esse calor agradável com força e suspirei de contentamento, o calor pareceu suspirar também...

Abri os olhos em choque e o bárbaro... er Edward me olhava com um pequeno sorriso em sua boca maravilhosa.

– Bom dia Isabella.

– Bom dia meu senhor. – mordi o lábio, na duvida se pedia para ele me soltar, ou não, mas estava extremamente agradável onde estava.

– Minha lady dormiu bem? – meu rosto deve ter ficado roxo nesse momento e tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele não me soltou.

– Bem, sim... O senhor pode me soltar agora, eu não irei fugir. – uma sobra de sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele assentiu.

– Eu sei que não vai.

– Sabe?

– Como você disse, aonde a minha lady iria?!

– Oh sim, então eu não preciso mais dormir na sua cama.

– Ira dormir no chão, então?

– Absolutamente não. Espero que o senhor me ofereça meu próprio dormitório.

– Sinto minha lady, mas eu ainda preciso ficar de olho em você.

– Mas... – grunhi irritada e comecei a empurrá-lo para longe de mim, mas o homem nem se mexia.

Praguejei e gritei querendo que ele se afastasse imediatamente para que eu pudesse jogar alguma coisa nele. Qualquer coisa! Mas ele nem se movia, de repente suas mãos soltaram meu corpo e agarraram meus pulsos, e num movimento extremamente ágil, para um homem tão grande, ele estava sobre mim segurando meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça.

– Minha adorável Isabella, acho que você ainda não entendeu sua posição em Masen. – meu peito subia em respirações rápidas e meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

– Eu...

– Você minha lady, é minha prisioneira, e como tal está sobre meu poder até que eu resolva libertá-la. – engoli em seco.

– Ira... ira abusar de mim? – perguntei roucamente, e não sabendo se gritaria por socorro ou para ele ir em frente, ele grunhiu e estreitou os olhos.

– Nunca forcei uma mulher Isabella, e não é agora que começarei a ter tais hábitos. Agora se minha lady desejar minha companhia, eu ficarei feliz em lhe atender. Estamos entendidos?

– Sim meu senhor. – ele sorriu e suspirei aliviada, seu peso em cima de mim começou a me incomodar e me movi, desconfortável, ele ofegou alto, e senti algo espetando minha barriga.

– Pare Isabella. – ele rosnou e fiquei imóvel o encarando, ele grunhiu alto e abaixou o rosto ficando muito, mas muito próximo.

Minha respiração falhou e o calor do seu corpo ficou extremamente mais intenso, fechei os olhos e fiz um biquinho esperando o que deveria ser um beijo. Eu esperava que o dele fosse melhor que o de Michel.

Michel havia me dado três beijos durante o nosso noivado de um ano, eu não havia gostado muito, mas Irina havia dito que eu não devia gostar mesmo. Pois quanto menos contato eu tivesse com meu marido melhor, os únicos motivos para ter contato com ele, era pra ter filhos. O resto era pecado.

– Absolutamente adorável. – sua voz me afastou das minhas lembranças, e abri os olhos ainda fazendo o biquinho ele sorria.

Seu rosto começou a se aproximar cada fez mais, e levantei a cabeça para encontrá-lo...

– Edward... – alguém falou abrindo a porta e ambos nos viramos e demos de cara com a loira que estava com o bárbaro, quer dizer Edward, quando chegamos ontem... desfiz o biquinho e me voltei para o bárbaro de olhos estreitados.

– O senhor tem uma noiva?

– Não. – ele falou apressadamente e olhei para a loira que parecia em choque, ela usava um vestido muito revelador.

– Ela é sua concubina? – guinchei e ele riu.

– Não.

– Quem é ela? O senhor me deve uma explicação imediatamente.

– Eu devo?

– Obvio que sim. Senhor está tomando liberdades comigo, enquanto tem uma... o que ela for...

– Isabella. – me calei e senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu ainda estava em baixo dele enquanto a loira nos encarava da porta.

– Edward... – a loira chamou novamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sem se mover.

– Tânia, você não devia invadir meu quarto sem bater. – o rosto dela avermelhou-se delicadamente e baixou os olhos.

– Desculpe meu senhor, mas o senhor havia pedido que viesse logo cedo. – ele suspirou e saiu de cima de mim.

– Sim, eu havia esquecido. Isabella, Tânia é minha prima e ela vai tirar duas medidas para os vestidos.

– Oh. – sorri imensamente e saltei da cama e fui em direção ao bárbaro e o abracei. – Obrigada meu bárbaro... – me calei enrubescendo e ele riu.

– Seu bárbaro?

– Bem, Edward. Muito obrigada. – o soltei e puxei a túnica de Edward para cobrir minhas pernas nuas e forcei um sorriso. – Agora saia para que Tânia tire minhas medidas.

– Sair?

– Lógico, vou me despir, agora saia. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri, o vi suspirar e assentir, foi até o baú que ficava aos pés da cama e pegou uma túnica verde suas botas que estavam ao lado da cama e saiu do quarto.

Assim que ele se foi olhei sorridente para a loira, mas ela não devolveu o sorriso, ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e pigarreei ajeitando a túnica em meu corpo.

– Não vai tirar as medidas? – murmurei e ela assentiu e vi que tinha uma cesta em seu braço ela se sentou na beirada da cama e tirou uma corda e me aproximei dela.- Então, Tânia é um lindo nome.

– Obrigada. – ela murmurou e começou a tirar minhas medidas com a corda, fiquei em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, por que na verdade eu sabia não o que dizer.

Com certeza essa mulher não gostava de mim, eu não entendia o por que. O bárbaro mesmo disse que eu sou adorável. Quando ela finalmente terminou colocando suas coisas de volta na cesta, eu forcei um sorriso novamente.

– Quando terei meus vestidos?

– Em alguns dias. – resmungou já se preparando para sair e bufei.

– E não pode me arranjar um que caiba em mim? Só até os meus estarem prontos.

– Vou ver com Marie Alice.

– Esplêndido, esperarei aqui.

– Que seja.

Resmunguei enquanto ela saia e fiquei sentada na cama esperando que alguém me trouxesse algo a vestir. O bárbaro ainda não voltara e eu estava com fome já, sem contar que precisava lavar o rosto e arrumar meus cabelos.

Caminhei pelo quarto olhando as coisas em volta, tomei meu tempo para necessidades básicas, e depois não tinha o que fazer até Tânia voltar.

Suspirando fui até o baú do barba... Edward.

Edward.

Não podia mais ficar o chamando de bárbaro.

Me sentei no chão olhando o baú e o abri olhando para dentro com curiosidade, só havia suas túnicas e calças, dois casacos. Era um baú muito enfadonho. O fechei e voltei para a cama, quando a porta se abriu e Marie Alice entrou afobada.

– Oh me perdoe.

– Marie Alice. – falei alegremente indo até ela, e percebi que ela carregava uma travessa com pão e queijo e carregava um vestido jogado sobre os ombros, sorrindo a ajudei e coloquei as coisas sobre a cama.

– Perdoe-me Marie Isabella. Tânia só me contou agora que já fazia algum tempo que você estava aqui sozinha.

– Está tudo bem. Não há nada a perdoar, na verdade estou com um pouco de fome. – falei envergonhada e ela grunhiu.

– Não ligue para Tânia. Ela só está com ciúmes.

– Ciúmes?

– Sim, ela está enfurecida na verdade, nunca viu Edward tratar ninguém como ele te trata.

– Oh, e como ele me trata? – ela riu.

– Coma, depois falamos. – assenti e comecei a comer enquanto ela ajeitava o vestido que trouxe, era vermelho e muito bonito.

– Lindo o vestido.

– É para você. Edward me disse que você gostaria de vermelho.

– Oh... – larguei a comida e me levantei para pegar o vestido e coloquei na frente do corpo. – Acha que serve?

– Com certeza. Ele era de... Bem, com certeza serve. – ela assentiu e franzi o cenho, tive a impressão de que ela falaria algo mais, mas se ela não queria falar, não era da minha conta.

Tirei a túnica de Edward e coloquei o vestido, Marie Alice havia trazido uma camisa de dormir e coloquei por baixo do vestido.

Quando estava pronta alisei o lindo vestido vermelho com detalhes em creme e sorri a ela.

– Vamos pentear seus cabelos. – ela saiu pelo corredor e chamou alguém e não muito tempo depois, voltaram com uma bacia e um jarro de água e um pente.

Marie Alice mandou colocarem sobre a cama e me ajudou a lavar o rosto e começou a desembaraçar meus cabelos e penteá-los.

– Seu cabelo é lindo Marie Isabella. – murmurou molhando as pontas e passando o pente com delicadeza.

– Me chame Isabella.

– Oh então me chame Alice.

– Obrigada Alice. Minha mãe dizia que eu nunca devia cortá-lo, então mesmo depois de sua morte, eu o mantive. Irina me ajudava a cuidar dele, o penteando antes de eu dormir.

– Irina?

– Sim, minha aia. Criou-me desde pequena, era minha única companhia, meu pai não gostava muito de minha companhia, ele preferia ter tido um filho homem. – dei de ombros e ela suspirou.

– Eu sinto Isabella.

– Está tudo bem, me fale de você. Você é parente do bar... hmmm Edward? – ela deu uma risadinha e colocou o pente de lado e começou a trançar meu cabelo.

– Ele é meu irmão.

– Verdade? Não parecem irmãos.

– Sim, nosso pai casou com minha mãe alguns anos depois da morte da mãe de Edward.

– Oh, então ele é um meio irmão?

– Sim, mas eu não o vejo assim, é meu irmão e muito bom.

– Oh imagino, sempre alegre e sorridente. – ela engasgou com algo e me virei para olhá-la. – Algo errado?

– Não, eu só estranhei dizer que Edward é sorridente. – rolei os olhos.

– O bárbaro, ria o tempo todo durante a viagem. Achei que ele tinha algum problema. – resmunguei e Alice riu.

– Na verdade eu não via Edward tão alegre desde muito tempo.

– Verdade?

–Sim, Tânia até tenta animá-lo, mas ele não tem interesse nela.

– Ah sim, você me disse que falaria de Tânia. – ela suspirou dando de ombros.

– O que há para falar, ela deseja ser a esposa de Edward.-

_Eu acho que não iria gostar nada de Tânia._


	5. 5 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**5. Acho que meu bárbaro não gostava de casamento.**

_– O que há para falar, ela deseja ser a esposa de Edward._

– Oh, eles tem algum tipo de compromisso? – murmurei, ele havia negado, mas homens eram capazes de tudo para ter uma mulher, ela riu e negou.

– Ela desejaria, sempre quis Edward, mas ele saiu muito novo de Masen. Ele foi treinar com outros cavaleiros na terra de Whitlock, quando tinha apenas 10. Antes que pudesse voltar para casa ele foi convocado pelo rei para lutar.

– E depois?

– Bem... – Alice mal terminou de falar e ouve uma batida na porta, ela murmurou um "entre", e o bárbaro surgiu em toda sua altura e gloria, suspirei o admirando e Alice me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Desviei os olhos enrubescendo e olhei para minhas mãos, Alice soltou meus cabelos e se levantou da cama, ela foi rapidamente para o lado do bárbaro e levantei os olhos e o vi beijar sua testa.

– Está tudo bem por aqui? – ele me olhou enquanto falava e enrubesci novamente desviando os olhos.

– Tudo bem agora.

– O que houve? – ele murmurou exasperado e olhei de canto de olho para ele.

– Tânia. – Alice resmungou e vi sua mandíbula tensa, que bela mandíbula.

– Isabella, ela lhe fez algo? – ergui os olhos para os seus e nem havia notado que ele falava comigo.

– Hmmm o que? – ele sorriu.

– Tânia, ela te incomodou, ou destratou?

– Quem Tânia, não ela foi adorável. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Alice me olhou com a boca aberta.

– Adorável? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e assenti freneticamente, alisando meu vestido vermelho e sorri para o bárbaro.

– Sim, sim. Então Alice me arranjou um vestido. – ele sorriu e olhou pro vestido, mas seu sorriso sumiu e ele voltou a olhar Alice.

– Alice?

– Você queria que ela andasse nua, ou na sua túnica até lhe arranjarmos algum vestido? – ela resmungou e ele engoliu em seco, fui para perto dele e toquei seu braço.

– Algo errado senhor? – ele respirou fundo e sorriu pra mim.

– Não minha lady, e você tinha razão, fica linda em vermelho. – sorri alegremente.

– Obrigada meu senhor, agora nós precisamos falar.

– Falar?

– Sim, eu preciso saber quais as minhas obrigações e deveres.

– Obrigações?

– Oh sim, eu sei que sou uma lady, mas eu entendo a minha situação, mas ainda estou confusa. O que se espera de mim agora?

– Acho que não entendi minha lady. – suspirei.

– O que exatamente uma prisioneira faz? – ele riu e Alice resmungou.

– Você não é prisioneira Isabella.

– Oh não?

– Claro que não, é nossa convidada, não é Edward?

– Bem...

– Mas convidados tem direito aos seus próprios aposentos... – olhei feio para o bárbaro. – E seus próprios banhos.

– Edward... – Alice olhou confusa para o bárbaro e ele suspirou.

– Ela pode ser convidada, mas ainda é minha prisioneira.

– Edward! – Alice guinchou e olhei confusa.

– Eu não acho que entendi. – murmurei indo me sentar na cama e ele suspirou.

– Alice deixe-nos a sós.

– Mas...

– Marie Alice. – ela bufou e saiu do quarto e ele se voltou para mim, assim que a porta fechou ele estava ao meu lado, levantei o rosto para encará-lo e ele sorriu.

– Eu sinto muito minha lady, mas eu não posso confiar em você. – falou se sentando ao meu lado e empinei o queixo.

– Mas que atrevimento, eu nunca minto.

– Eu realmente acredito que é verdade. Mas ainda sim, e se Volturi aparecer, ou seu noivo? Como posso confiar que você não deixaria Masen para ir com eles, e eu perderia minha vantagem? – mordi o lábio confusa.

Eu iria com meu pai se ele viesse. Bem ele era meu pai, e eu devia lealdade a ele, e teria que deixar meu bárbaro para trás...

– Vejo que entende meu problema.

– Eu nunca iria com Michel. – resmunguei a única certeza que tinha e ele riu.

– Bem, nisso eu acredito, mas seu pai, você iria. E mantê-la aqui, é minha melhor forma de pegá-lo.

– E se ele não vir?

– Não importa se ele vai vir até mim ou não, eu tenho espiões à procura dele.

– E quando o encontrar? – murmurei baixinho evitando olhá-lo, ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

– Você sabe o que farei. – assenti e mordi o lábio, eu não sabia como me sentir por isso, eu nunca fui próxima ao meu pai, ele praticamente me renegou a vida toda, mas eu desejava a sua morte?

– Isabella? – ele chamou e suspirei.

– E depois?

– Depois?

– Sim, você realmente vai me mandar à corte do rei?

– Se você desejar.

– Se eu desejar? – ele riu.

– Bem sim, é seu futuro, você tem que escolher o que fazer com ele.

– Oh, eu nunca fui responsável por isso.

– Bem, você não amava o seu noivo?

– O covarde? – eu ri. – Não, eu só aceitei o meu destino. – dei de ombros e ele me olhou como se realmente compreendesse o que eu passava.

– As vezes o destino tem outros planos para nós, planos muito longe do que desejamos.

– Bem sim, mas parece que Michel não era meu destino.

– E qual seu destino agora?

– Eu não sei... – evitei olhá-lo novamente e suspirei.

– Você podia viver em Masen.

– Aqui, com você? – sorri com a idéia e ele pigarreou.

– Bem sim, com Marie Alice, eu não vivo em Masen.

– Oh e vive aonde?

– Cullen, fica muito mais longe.

– Por que vive em Cullen?

– Por que é meu.

– E eu não poderia ir para lá. – mordi o lábio em expectativa, mas ele não parecia apreciar a idéia.

– E fazer o que em Cullen? – dei de ombros e ele suspirou. Eu não sabia o que fazer lá, mas ainda sim eu gostaria de só estar perto dele.

– Não acho uma boa idéia. – engoli a tristeza e assenti bruscamente.

– Entendo. – empinei o queixo e me levantei. – Então o senhor não me disse, o que uma prisioneira faz?

– Tudo que eu desejar. – ele sussurrou se levantando e se aproximando de mim, me afastei dele e ele continuou vindo cada vez mais perto.

– E o que isso implica?

– Que fará tudo que eu quiser. – minhas costas bateram na parede e engoli em seco, ele colocou ambas as mãos ao lado da minha cabeça.

– E se eu não quiser?

– Bem ou você me obedece ou terei que amarrá-la a cama.

– Não... não tem uma terceira opção? – ele gargalhou alto e colou ainda mais o corpo no meu me deixando presa entre a parede e seu peito largo.

– Não minha lady, não tem nenhuma outra opção. – sussurrou aproximando o rosto do meu e fechei os olhos fazendo um biquinho, ouvi ele murmurar alguma coisa, mas não entendi o que, e nem me importei, pois no minuto seguinte sua boca estava na minha.

E definitivamente ela não era nada como a de Michel, era quente, era úmida, era macia, e era definitivamente pecaminosa.

Seus lábios se moldaram aos meus com perfeição, chupando o meu lábio superior e em seguida o inferior, com delicadeza impressionante para um homem tão grande e forte.

Minhas mãos que estavam em punhos ao lado do corpo foram para seu pescoço e o abracei colando mais meu peito no dele, gemi contra sua boca maravilhosa ao sentir meus seios pesados e empinados roçando contra seu peito duro e firme.

Ele gemeu e com sua língua invadiu minha boca, fiquei surpresa ao sentir a língua passeando pela minha boca, se enroscando com a minha e timidamente repeti seus movimentos, ele gemeu e se colou mas ainda a mim, arfei sentindo um aperto delicioso em minha barriga e puxei seu cabelo macio entre meus dedos.

Ele afastou sua boca depravada da minha e respirando com força encostou a testa na minha, respirei com dificuldade o olhando e engoli em seco. O beijo de Michel era horrível comparado ao meu bárbaro.

– Oh Isabella... – ele gemeu e voltou a me beijar com força, agarrando meu rosto e colocando sua língua em minha boca novamente.

Gemi e tentei beijá-lo de volta imitando seus movimentos, minha língua explorando sua boca como ele fazia com a minha.

Uma de suas mãos deixaram meu rosto e foi para minha garganta, descendo em seguida para meu ombro e roçando meu braço para cima e para baixo, gemi enrolando meus dedos em seu cabelo, e ele rosnou contra meus lábios, a mão saiu de meu braço e escovou contra meu seio e gemi alto esfregando as coxas.

Algo dentro de mim ardia e pulsava e eu queria que a necessidade passasse, era deliciosamente incomoda, sua mão deixou de ser uma caricia leve e apertou meu peito, gemi alto e afastei a boca da dele, ele grunhiu e passou a beijar e lamber minha garganta.

Joguei a cabeça para trás arfando com a sensação da sua boca em mim, ele soltou meu rosto e moveu a mão mais para baixo, passeando pela minha barriga e espalmou minha intimidade em choque o empurrei para longe e ele me encarou confuso.

– O que houve?

– Eu não lhe dei certas liberdades. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que há de errado?

– Que o senhor é muito abusado.

– Abusado?

– Claro que sim. Eu não lhe permiti me tocar.

– Não seja infantil Isabella, eu a vi com seu noivo.

– Bem sim, mas nós não fizemos nada.

– Não?

– Claro que não.

– A quanto tempo era noiva?

– Um ano.

– Um ano e ele nunca fez nada até aquele dia.

– Exatamente, ele me respeitava.

– Tanto que a levou a um estábulo.

– Bem... nós, queríamos privacidade.

– No estábulo?

– Não importa aonde foi, mas nada chegou a acontecer.

– Então eu cheguei exatamente na hora certa?

– Creio que sim, odiaria ter perdido minha honra para um covarde como Michel. – ele se afastou de mim apressadamente.

– Você nunca se deitou com o noivo?

– Já disse que não.

– Nem com homem nenhum?

– Como ousa? Eu nunca faria tal ato!

– Mas ia fazer com seu noivo.

– Ele foi muito insistente.

– Oh Céus. E eu quase... – ele grunhiu se afastando ainda mais e esfregando o rosto com pesar.

– O que houve?

– Eu quase... – ele respirou fundo e me encarou com seriedade. – Me perdoe Isabella, não a tocarei mais.

– O que? Por quê? – falei alto e ele grunhiu.

– Por quê? Deus, você é... – engoliu em seco

– E o que tem demais?

– Que se eu a possuísse teríamos que nos casar.

– Oh. E isso é ruim? – perguntei timidamente evitando seu olhar e ele rosnou.

– Céus! Se é ruim? Claro quando eu jurei nunca me casar novamente.

_Acho que meu bárbaro não gostava de casamento._


	6. 6 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**6.** **Acho que o bárbaro mudou de idéia sobre o banho.**

_– Céus! Se é ruim? Claro quando eu jurei nunca me casar novamente._

Engoli em seco, ele já foi casado? E o que foi feito da mulher?

Mas eu não deixaria isso me abalar. Eu nem gostava dele, ele era um bárbaro no final das contas.

– Oh bem. – limpei uma poeirinha do meu vestido. – Ainda bem. – empinei o queixo e ele franziu o cenho.

– Ainda bem?

– Sim, não é como se eu quisesse me casar com o senhor. – resmunguei, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não quer?

– Obvio que não. O senhor seria o pior noivo que teria a infelicidade de arranjar.

– Eu seria?

– Absolutamente. É grosseiro, intratável, desrespeitoso, um bárbaro. – grunhi e ele riu.

– Bem mais algum defeito que queira falar.

– Não ou ficaríamos aqui o dia todo.

– Há tantos assim?

– A lista é interminável. – ele sorriu.

– Há uma lista?

– Definitivamente há. Agora não seja grosseiro e me mostre o castelo.

– Como?

– Estou cansada de ficar no quarto. – empinei o queixo e bufei. – Me leve para passear.

– Passear? – rolei os olhos e fui para perto da porta.

– Vamos meu senhor. – ele esfregou o rosto e assentiu vindo até mim, engoli em seco evitando olhá-lo, ele abriu a porta e pegou minha mão com força, mas com delicadeza ao mesmo tempo e colocou na dobra do seu braço.

– Vamos minha lady.

Assenti e seguimos para o salão em silêncio, chegamos ao andar de baixo e ele andou comigo pelo salão e em seguida me mostrou a cozinha aonde os criados trabalhavam apressadamente para fazer o jantar.

Não havia percebido que já era tão tarde, o bárbaro me levou de volta para o salão e esperava que pudesse ver os arredores do castelo, mas paramos ao dar de cara com um homem moreno e taciturno, era o mesmo que estava as portas do castelo quando chegamos.

– Meu senhor.

– Black. Isabella este é Jacob Black, ele é o administrador de Masen.

– Oh, hmmm como vai senhor Black? – ele fez uma reverencia exagerada e me olhava de forma estranha.

– Muito bem minha lady. – forcei um sorriso não me senti confortável na presença dele.

– Vamos Isabella. – o bárbaro chamou e assenti e fomos para fora, sorri alegremente ao ver que saímos do castelo.

Estava começando a escurecer e ainda via o sol sumindo no horizonte, o vento frio me fez estremecer e o bar... Edward me olhou e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

– Está frio, que tal amanhã eu lhe mostrar Masen?

– O senhor promete?

– Se me chamar de Edward, sim. – sorri.

– Eu adoraria Edward.

– Ótimo, amanhã depois do café, eu lhe levarei para um longo passeio.

– Esplêndido, agora vamos voltar, pois estou cansada.

– Cansada?

– Sim o dia aqui é muito exaustivo. – murmurei e ele riu.

– E o que minha lady fazia em Volturi? – perguntou divertido e fiz um gesto evasivo com a mão.

– Nada em especial. Eu não podia sair muito, só quando Michel ia e meu pai me permitia passear. – ele parou de andar e o encarei. – O que?

– Você não podia sair?

– Não.

– E ficava aonde?

– No meu quarto ou sala de costura, onde eu bordava. Eu sou uma excelente bordadeira, não muito boa costureira, Irina tentou me ensinar, mas não estava nas minhas capacidades eu sempre me machuco.

– Hmmm, então você vivia trancada no castelo? Nunca saia, nem para cavalgar?

– Não.

– Então você não sabe cavalgar? – enrubesci e dei de ombros.

– Não.

– Mas você se sentou no meu cavalo...

– Michel me ensinou, para que eu não caísse quando ele me levou para passeia até Newton, e a carruagem que nos trazia quebrou.

– Por isso me pediu para ajudá-la a montar.

– Sim. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas, em evidente confusão.

– Então por que pediu sua própria montaria se não sabe cavalgar? – abri a boca e a fechei novamente.

Eu não havia pensado nisso.

– Sou uma lady, bárbaro era o indicado a fazer. – resmunguei e ele sorriu.

– Sim, você é uma lady.

– Que bom que o senhor entendeu. Agora me leve para o quarto, estou cansada e quero tomar um banho.

– Outro banho?

– Sim, eu tomo banho todos os dias. – afastei um fiozinho que caiu sobre meus olhos e ele assentiu.

– Está bem. Black. – e ele gritou e o homem estranho apareceu rapidamente.

– Meu senhor?

– Mande preparar um banho em meu quarto. Alias quero que por esse horário mande preparar um todo dia. – o homem franziu as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu.

– Imediatamente, meu senhor. – ele murmurou e saiu tão rápido como veio.

– Pronto minha lady, deseja algo mais? – falou sorridente e pensei por um momento, enquanto batia a ponta do dedo indicador em meu lábio, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que está fazendo?

– Bem já que o senhor ofereceu, eu estou pensando no que quero. – ele riu alto.

– Eu estava... – ele sorriu balançando a cabeça e ajeitou o fio que voltou a cair em minha testa. –Vamos fazer assim, quando quiser algo me peça, não precisa ser agora.

– Oh se o senhor diz. – murmurei alegremente.

– Venha vou levá-la de volta para o quarto.

Nós voltamos a caminhar e seguimos para o andar de cima, assim que entramos no quarto eu mordi o lábio olhando nervosamente para a cama, ele iria querer dormir comigo de novo?

Ele não parecia mais tão interessado em me tocar, depois que descobriu que eu nunca havia me deitado com Michel. Suspirei e me sentei na beirada da cama, ele caminhou até o baú e tirou uma túnica limpa e tirou a que usava, arregalei os olhos ao ver seu peito nu, ele era muito... Agradável. Ele me encarou e sorriu e vestiu a limpa e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– O que foi?

– O senhor...

– Edward. – ele me interrompeu e assenti.

– Sim, Edward não vai tomar banho? – ele deu aquele lindo sorriso torto.

– Está me oferecendo seu banho? – meu rosto esquentou e neguei.

– Não, eu só estou... – ele riu.

– Está?

– Bem, eu... – abaixei o rosto e torci as mãos nervosamente.

– Isabella. – ele chamou e ergui o rosto e ele me olhava com diversão brilhando em seus lindos olhos verdes.

– Meu senhor?

– Eu... – ele suspirou e negou.

– Você jantara no salão hoje?

– Oh, eu poderia?

– Claro. Por que aonde você comeria?

– No quarto. – sussurrei e ele veio para perto e sentou ao meu lado, sua mão grande segurou a minha, engoli em seco e o encarei.

– Era em seu quarto que sempre comia em Volturi?

– Claro. – ele resmungou algo e sorriu.

– Bem, em Masen, você pode comer no salão com todos... Hmmm, se você quiser.

– Oh eu iria adorar, mas...

– O que?

– Eu não incomodaria?

– Claro que não.

– Mas bem... – afastei uma poeirinha imaginaria do meu vestido e pigarreei. – Eu sou uma prisioneira. – ele deu de ombros.

– Achei que fosse uma lady. – sorri e empinei o queixo.

– Tem razão, eu adoraria jantar no salão.

– Ótimo, seu banho virá em breve e eu venho lhe buscar para o jantar. – ele deu um gentil aperto em minha mão e se levantou saindo apressadamente do quarto. Sorri me jogando para trás na cama e olhando o teto.

Minha estadia em Masen estava tão divertida e agradável, nada comparado ao meu antigo lar. Havia na verdade tantas diferenças entre Masen e Volturi.

Aqui eu poderia ter vestidos, e não só quando meu pai decidisse que eu devia ter por que os outros estavam muito velhos. E podia passear e jantar no salão. Papai nunca havia me deixado comer no salão, dizia que não era lugar de mulheres, se bem da verdade eu preferia jantar no quarto.

Os soldados que jantavam no salão não eram nada agradáveis, porcos e bárbaros... não bárbaros não. Eram repugnantes e nojentos. E nada respeitosos.

Mas fora isso, Masen era bom de tantas formas, e havia Marie Alice e Edward. Suspirei alegremente. Edward era tão gentil e agradável, exceto quando era um bárbaro e grosseiro e completamente desrespeitoso. Mas ainda assim, eu gostava de estar perto dele. Irina iria me passar um sermão, se soubesse como deixei aquele bárbaro me tocar.

Mas não me importaria, havia sido muito agradável e excitante, nada comparado com o toque de Michel, na verdade eu não sentia muito prazer ao lado de Michel, mas como eu não tinha outra opção, e Irina dizia que eu não deveria sentir mesmo, ou estaria pecando.

Levantei-me franzindo o cenho, então eu estava pecando o tempo todo, pois eu gostava do jeito como o bárbaro me tocava e me beijou. Mordi o lábio e suspirei, precisaria ir a capela, eles deviam ter uma por aqui, só esperava que o padre não fosse como o de Volturi.

A última vez que contei algo ao padre ele havia me feito ficar de joelhos no milho durante três horas, e ameaçou cortar meu cabelo se eu pecasse novamente.

Bem ainda bem que eu fui seqüestrada antes que eu tivesse feito uma visita ao padre, pois com certeza eu iria estar careca há essa hora.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos e me levantei e convidei quem quer que fosse a entrar, alguns criados traziam a tina e água quente e sorri agradecida. Assim que eles se foram fechei as portas e me despi, exceto pela camisa de dormir, e ponderei se devia tirá-la e tomar o banho nua, mordi o lábio e suspirei.

Irina ficaria louca, mas Irina estava longe daqui e eu estava vivendo no pecado mesmo, rindo tirei a camisa e entrei na água quente, o sabão perfumado estava no fundo da tina e me lavei apressadamente, evitei lavar os cabelos, para não ficar doente e me concentrei no corpo.

Enxagüei o sabão do corpo e me levantei exatamente quando a porta foi aberta e o bárbaro entrou. Seus olhos dispararam pelo meu corpo e me meti na banheira enrubescendo profundamente.

_Acho que o bárbaro mudou de idéia sobre o banho._


	7. 7 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**7.** **Eu acho que meu bárbaro gosta de mim.**

_Enxagüei o sabão do corpo e me levantei exatamente quando a porta foi aberta e o bárbaro entrou. Seus olhos dispararam pelo meu corpo e me meti na banheira enrubescendo profundamente._

– O que faz aqui?

– O... – ele pigarreou e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. – O jantar será servido em breve.

– Oh... – sorri me levantando e lembrei que estava nua e entrei na água de novo. Ele grunhiu e virou de costas.

– Ande Isabella, saia daí.

– Não se vire. – pedi e ele resmungou.

Rapidamente sai da banheira e vesti a camisa de dormir que se colou a minha pele úmida, fui até a cama aonde havia jogado meu vestido e o ouvi suspirar.

– Céus Isabella. – me virei para ele que estreitou os olhos.

– Achei que o senhor não se viraria. – coloquei as mãos nos quadris e empinei o queixo e ele deu alguns passos mais próximos de mim, sua respiração batendo no meu rosto.

– Achei que já estivesse vestida.

– Bem não estou.

– Eu vejo muito bem. – ele rosnou e meu corpo todo se acendeu, uma chama que vinha desde o dedo do pé até meu rosto, se concentrando em meus seios e entre as pernas.

Ele abaixou o rosto e encarou meu peito e cruzei os braços.

– Minha lady está me atormentando de propósito. – abri a boca e grunhi.

– Como ousa me culpar de algo? O senhor entrou sem bater.

– Este é meu quarto.

– Sei muito bem, o senhor não quis me dar o meu próprio. – ele se aproximou mais ainda seu corpo se colando no meu, mas suas mãos permaneceram ao lado do corpo.

– É isso que quer?

– O... o que? – gaguejei sentindo seu corpo másculo tão próximo e a chama borbulhando em meu corpo.

– Seu próprio quarto, longe de mim.

– Eu... eu... – mordi o lábio e me abracei mais forte. – Seria o certo... – murmurei baixinho e ele levantou a mão tocando meu rosto.

– São suas opções Isabella, dormir aqui comigo, ou no seu próprio quarto.

– Não... não tem uma terceira opção? – ele sorriu preguiçosamente e abaixou o rosto, seus lábios quase tocando os meus.

– Você quer a terceira opção minha lady?

Mastiguei o lábio nervosamente, tinha uma terceira opção? Eu não sabia qual era a terceira opção? Eu devia perguntar? Eu... ele suspirou e se afastou.

– Acho que não.

– Eu...

– Irei sair para que se vista. – ele saiu abruptamente do quarto e sentei na cama confusa.

O que havia acabado de acontecer?

Era tudo tão... Oh Céus, resmunguei me levantando e me vesti, olhei de esguelha para a banheira, e balancei a cabeça e sai do quarto, ele me esperava encostado à porta e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Com fome? – perguntou como se não houvéssemos acabado de... Céus eu nem sei o que acabou de acontecer naquele quarto.

– Claro. – sorri segurando sua mão e seguimos para o salão em silêncio, assim que chegamos já havia varias pessoas sentadas.

Alguns dos soldados que vieram conosco, e outros que deviam ser moradores que viviam em volta do castelo. Na mesa que ficava mais alta Marie Alice estava sentada a esquerda da cadeira alta que ficava no centro, ao lado desta a esquerda estava vazia e em seguida Tânia estava sentada.

Só esperava não sentar ao lado dela. Edward me guiou para a mesa onde Alice acenou alegremente para mim, e para minha surpresa e completo desespero me indicou a cadeira ao lado de Tânia. Forcei um sorriso e me sentei, ele se sentou ao meu lado na cadeira do centro e mandou servir o jantar.

Abaixei a cabeça não sabendo como me portar, eu sempre comi sozinha com Irina, e só sabia como uma lady se comportava pelo que ela havia me dito, mordi o lábio nervosamente e olhei de esguelha para Alice para ver como ela se portava.

Os criados entraram trazendo bandejas com pão, carne e vinho, e colocando nas mesas, Alice se serviu de um pedaço de carne e pão e prestei atenção em seus movimentos, me preparei para pegar algo, e quando levantei o olhar Edward me encarava com um sorriso.

– Não está com fome?

– Oh sim. Eu... – enrubesci levemente e ele sorriu.

– Entendo. Aqui. – ele começou a colocar coisas em meu prato e comia enquanto me olhava, sorri e comecei a comer me sentindo mais relaxada.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei e ele sorriu e me serviu vinho, dei um pequeno gole e olhei para as outras mesas.

Nada aqui lembrava Volturi, eram todos tão... Educados e gentis, nada grosseiros, exceto pelo meu bárbaro. Sorri e voltei a olhar para ele que me encarava, afastei o olhar e olhei para o lado, Tânia me encarava com raiva e suspirei.

Melhor me concentrar na comida. Quando todos terminaram, se misturaram pelo salão conversando e bebendo, eu estava cheia e ainda um pouco nervosa, felizmente Tânia assim que acabou sumiu de vista. Alice conversava com um soldado grandão que me era familiar e comecei a encará-lo.

– Lembra-se de Emmett? – ele falou olhando para o soldado que falava com Alice e tentei lembrar e sorri.

– Oh sim. Eu mandei que ele procurasse Irina. – Edward riu.

– Sim, ele mesmo. Quando eu não estiver por perto Emmett cuidara de você. Amanhã lhe apresentarei a ele.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei olhando para minhas mãos.

– Algo errado minha lady? – Edward chamou e voltei a olhar para ele.

– Não, eu só...

– Devia ter me dito.

– O que?

– Que não sabia como se portar, eu a teria ajudado.

– Bem o senhor ajudou mesmo assim.

– Me diga, o que mais não podia fazer em Volturi.

– Eu... – meu rosto esquentou, por algum motivo não queria dizer a ele, como eu era tratada, na verdade desde que cheguei a Masen, eu nunca percebi que havia algo errado.

– Não precisa ter medo Isabella.

– Eu não tenho medo. – empinei o queixo e ele riu.

– Claro que não. Mas...

– Eu não quero falar disso. – resmunguei me levantando e ele se levantou também.

– Já ira se recolher?

– Sim.

– Quer companhia?

– Não será necessário.

Rapidamente sai do salão e corri para as escadas, entrei no quarto de Edward e tomei um susto ao ver Tânia completamente nua na cama.

– Oh você não é Edward. – ela continuou deitada e empinei o queixo.

– Não, mas não se preocupe que irei chamá-lo para você. – ela arregalou os olhos, mas nem me importei, sai apressadamente do quarto, e encostei contra a parede respirando fundo.

Aquele bárbaro, bastardo, mentiroso...

Não Isabella, uma lady não se porta assim.

Mas que inferno.

Grunhi e corri pelo corredor e desci as escadas apressadamente, e antes que alcançasse o salão trombei em alguém e braços fortes me seguraram, levantei o rosto e o bárbaro me encarava sorridente, mas seu sorriso morreu ao encarar meu rosto.

– Isabella...

– Me solte agora mesmo, seu bárbaro, grosseirão, bastardo... – ele agarrou meus pulsos e me olhou divertido.

– O que eu fiz agora?

– Pergunte a sua amante.

– Amante? – ele me soltou confuso e empinei o queixo.

– Sim, ela está no seu quarto o esperando. – o empurrei com toda força que tinha, e ele se moveu me olhando confuso, e subiu correndo para cima, engoli a vontade de chorar e corri para longe.

O salão ainda estava lotado, e aproveitei que ninguém me perceberia e sai para fora, estava frio, mas não me importei. Olhei em volta e alguns soldados montavam guarda, outros bebiam e conversavam.

Vi o estábulo e corri para lá aproveitando a escuridão para que ninguém me visse, a porta estava aberta e os cavalos relincharam quando me viram, achei o cavalo negro de Edward e sorri indo até ele e acariciei sua crina.

Ele fungou em minha mão e foi beber água, suspirando achei o feno e me sentei lá abraçando minhas pernas.

Aquele bárbaro mentiroso!

Funguei limpando uma lagrima e me deitei, eu não entraria mais naquele quarto. Dormir na cama aonde ele se deitava com mulheres, aquele porco. Não era nada diferente dos soldados do meu pai.

Deitei de lado e fechei os olhos e mais lagrimas caíram pela minha bochecha, as ignorei e fechei os olhos com força, eu nunca o perdoaria por mentir para mim.

Suspirei sentindo o calor reconfortante e me abracei a ele, ele me abraçou de volta e suspirei alegremente... abri os olhos e notei que estava em um quarto, pouco iluminado e alguém me abraçava, alguém não o bárbaro me abraçava.

– Me solte seu bárbaro. – ele piscou confuso e sorriso sonolento se espalhou em seu rosto.

– Olá minha lady.

– Não venha com minha lady, seu porco mentiroso... – tentei empurrá-lo e ele agarrou meus pulsos e ficou sobre mim me mantendo parada.

– Isabella, se acalme.

– Não vou me acalmar nada. Você mentiu, disse que ela não era nada sua, e antes ficou... – enrubesci ao lembrar das liberdades que ele teve comigo e ele suspirou.

– Isabella, eu não tenho uma amante. Tânia só... Céus, eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça daquela louca. Mas eu dei um jeito nela hoje.

– Oh... então você e ela... – minha cara ficou mais vermelha e ele riu.

– Não há nada entre eu e Tânia. – virei o rosto para o lado sorrindo, e ouvi ele rir, parei de sorrir e empinei o queixo.

– Bem, não é como se eu me importasse. Por mim o senhor pode ter a amante que quiser.

– Oh então não se importa?

– Nem um pouco. Como já disse não estou interessada no senhor.

– Verdade?

– Claro que sim, eu nunca me interessaria por um bárbaro. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Pois eu acho que minha lady, está mentindo.

– Como ousa, eu não minto.

– Oh sim mente, e eu vou provar.

– Como... – antes que eu terminasse, ele abaixou o rosto e quase colou a boca na minha.

Ofeguei de olhos arregalados e ele sorriu aproximando a boca da minha e beijou o canto dos meus lábios, suspirei e fiz um biquinho, ele virou o rosto e beijou o outro cantinho e aumentei o biquinho.

– Tão adorável. – ele sussurrou e beijou meu biquinho e derreti contra ele.

Edward soltou minhas mãos e as suas desceram por meu corpo, fazendo uma chama se acender. Ele agarrou minha cintura e beijou minha boca com força, um gemido escapou de meus lábios e agarrei seus cabelos o torcendo entre meus dedos, sua língua passeou por meu lábio e abri a boca ofegante, ele chupou minha língua e me puxou contra ele.

Algo pontudo roçava em minha barriga e gemi contra sua boca, ele grunhiu e me beijou mais forte, sua língua dominando cada canto da minha boca, arfei largando seu cabelo e descendo as mãos por suas costas largas, ele afastou a boca de repente da minha e o encarei ofegante. Ele sorriu malicioso e deu um beijo de leve nos meus lábios e piscou para mim.

– Bem minha lady, acho que você está muito interessada em mim. – abri a boca e fechei algumas vezes e ele riu.

– Eu... eu... – ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou me puxando contra seu corpo e suspirei.

– Agora durma amanhã nós iremos conversar sobre você fugindo de mim.

– Eu não ia fugir. – resmunguei ainda zonza depois do beijo e da sua afirmação, totalmente infundada.

– Amanhã minha lady. – sussurrou na escuridão e me apertou contra ele.

Aconcheguei-me contra seu corpo e sorri, fechando os olhos, mas não sem antes me suspirar pelo beijo que ainda esquentava meu corpo e que apesar do que Tânia planejava, ele ainda estava comigo.

_Eu acho que meu bárbaro gosta de mim._


	8. 8 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**8. Eu acho que assustei o pobre soldado.**

Aconcheguei-me contra seu corpo e sorri, fechando os olhos, mas não sem antes suspirar pelo beijo que ainda esquentava meu corpo e que apesar do que Tânia planejava, ele ainda estava comigo.

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte e sorri, o bárbaro me abraçava contra seu corpo e suspirei alegremente, era tão agradável ficar entre seus braços, tão aconchegante, era como estar em casa, não, era diferente, ou talvez Volturi nunca fosse minha casa no final das contas.

Levantei a cabeça e ele ressonava tranquilamente, timidamente passei as pontas dos dedos por seu rosto bonito, tão diferente quando dormindo, tranquilo e nada irritante.

Minha mão desceu para seu glorioso peito nu, sua pele quente contra meus dedos, seus pêlos fizeram cócegas e apoiei a mão contra sua pele, onde seu coração batia lentamente.

Ele se mexeu e abaixei a mão rapidamente, seus olhos tremeram e ele os abriu devagar um sorriso lento e preguiçoso espalhou por seus lábios, foi impossível não sorrir de volta. Sua mão grande veio para minha bochecha e roçou o polegar com delicadeza.

– Bom dia minha lady.

– Bom dia meu senhor.

– Nada de senhor, sou Edward.

– Sim, Edward. – ele sorriu abertamente e colou os lábios em minha testa, ficou alguns segundos com a boca em minha pele e suspirei, voltando a tocar seu coração, ele se afastou de repente e me soltou se levantando.

– Hmmm, está com fome? – murmurou de costas pra mim e sorri.

– Oh, claro. Posso comer no salão? – ele se virou para mim sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

– Claro, aproveito e lhe apresento Emmett.

– Esplêndido. – ele foi até seu baú e pegou uma túnica, e me sentei, só agora notei que estava usando a camisa de dormir, ele havia me despido a noite?

Bem com certeza devia ter feito. Enrubesci com o pensamento, mas decidi ignorá-lo. Isso me fez lembrar do ocorrido de ontem, de Tânia em sua cama, de como ela parecia muito a vontade na sua cama.

Não, eu não devia pensar nisso, ele não queria nada comigo. Como ele havia deixado bem claro, eu não o interessava para noiva, e como eu ainda tinha minha honra, ele não iria me tocar. Ele tinha Tânia para isso. Engolindo minha amargura e me levantei, achei o vestido jogado sobre uma cadeira, o peguei e me vesti apressadamente, fui até a jarra de água que estava sobre uma pequena mesa junto com uma travessa de barro, joguei a água dentro e lavei o rosto, desfiz a minha trança e passei os dedos pelo cabelo para ajeitá-los.

Refiz a minha trança e me virei para o bárbaro, iria pedir que me levasse ao salão, pois estava faminta, mas me surpreendi ao vê-lo me encarando, meu rosto avermelhou-se e mordi o lábio.

– Senhor? – ele piscou e tossiu e estendeu a mão para mim em seguida.

– Vamos? – sua voz soou um pouco séria e confusa assenti. Segurei sua mão, onde ele nos guiou para fora do quarto e fomos em silencio para o salão.

Ao chegarmos lá não havia muitas pessoas comendo, o sol já estava alto, então devia ser um pouco tarde. Como na noite anterior ele me guiou para a mesa grande e me indicou a cadeira ao seu lado, criados trouxeram pães, queijo, e algumas frutas.

– Assim que terminarmos a levarei para conhecer os arredores de Masen, e Emmett também.

– Está bem. – concordei e comi. Eu estava um pouco ansiosa, ele continuava sério, muito mais sério que o normal, e isso me oprimia.

O que havia de errado? Talvez algo o incomodasse, algum problema talvez, possivelmente Tânia e seu péssimo habito de deitar nua em camas alheias, ou talvez estivesse irritado por que fugi... Não com certeza estava irritado com Tânia.

Tentei prestar atenção na minha comida, já que o bárbaro parecia nem me notar, os problemas com Tânia deviam estar o deixando louco, e não é como se eu queria que ele me notasse, eu definitivamente nem me importava com sua pessoa. Sim isso mesmo, quem ligava para esse bárbaro grosseiro... Hunf bufei irritada, se ele não queria minha companhia por causa dos seus problemas, não deveria ter me convidado para comer, mas já que convidou, era seu dever me entreter, ele devia ser mais gentil com uma lady. De ansiosa eu estava rapidamente começando a ficar irritada.

– Vamos. – ele chamou se levantando e eu ainda estava comendo um pedaço de queijo, o ignorei e continuei comendo. - Minha lady? – chamou novamente, bufei empinando o queixo e pisquei os olhos inocentemente.

– Sim meu senhor? – ele esfregou uma mão no rosto.

– Vamos agora.

– Ainda estou comendo. – resmunguei estreitando os olhos e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Vai demorar? – olhei para o minúsculo pedaço de queijo na minha mão, e sorri e quebrei no meio e coloquei na boca mastigando lentamente, ele sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

– Parece que vai demorar. – murmurou coçando o queixo e quebrei meu queijo em mais um pedaço minúsculo, era praticamente uma migalha e mal tamparia o buraco do dente, mas mesmo assim o coloquei na boca sorrindo muito satisfeita comigo mesma.

De repente ele gargalhou e pulei me assustando. O olhei com curiosidade e ele seguia rindo e balançando a cabeça, fiz um bico e estreitei os olhos.

– Por que ri?

– Por que, minha lady, você é a mocinha mais... – ele negou com a cabeça e franzi o nariz.

– Mais o que?

– Adorável, que já conheci. – falou sorrindo e meu rosto enrubesceu, como sempre, e ele sorriu mais amplamente.

– Oh... hmmm obrigada meu senhor.

– Não foi um elogio minha lady.

– Mas adorável, é um elogio, e um muito doce.

– Não se tratando de você. – meus olhos se estreitaram.

– O que o senhor está insinuando?

– Que é a mocinha mais obstinada que já conheci.

– Hunf, e o que isso quer dizer? – empinei o queixo e ele somente sorriu e se levantou.

– Quer dizer, que ou minha lady coma logo e venha de boa vontade para fora ou ira sobre meus ombros. – estreitei os olhos.

– E qual a terceira opção? – ele sorriu largamente.

– Bem, a terceira opção inclui nós dois e minha cama. – meus olhos se arregalaram e enfiei o que restava do queijo na boca. Me levantando em um pulo, ele sorriu e se levantou também esticando a mão para mim.

Com uma carranca peguei sua mão e com o máximo de dignidade possível o segui para fora do salão.

O bárbaro atrevido me levou para fora e sorri, estava um dia muito agradável, um sol fraco aparecia entre as nuvens e não ventava muito, muitos aldeões andavam de um lado para o outro e soldados se exercitavam, o bárbaro caminhou comigo, cumprimentado as pessoas com educação e não pude deixar de notar outras diferenças entre Masen e Volturi.

Pra começar em Volturi, nunca tinha aldeões caminhando pelos arredores do castelo, da janela do quarto, eu só via os soldados treinando. Aqui as crianças brincavam correndo e rindo, as mulheres andavam com trouxas de roupas, com certeza em direção a algum rio para lavá-las.

– O que pensa tanto? – o bárbaro sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e estremeci levemente.

– Hmmm, só comparando.

– Comparando o que?

– Minha antiga vida.

– Aquilo não era vida Isabella. – meu rosto entristeceu, eu não tinha como negá-lo, mas nunca o admitiria, e quando pensei em responder notei uma coisa, e não pude deixar de comentá-lo.

– Por que me chama de Isabella? – perguntei de repente e ele franziu o cenho.

– É o seu nome.

– Sim, mas podia me chamar de Marie, ou Marie Isabella, ou Volturi.

– Bem o rapaz no estábulo a chamou assim. – ele deu de ombros e sorri.

– Oh, então pode continuá-lo. – ele sorriu e abriu a boca, mas a fechou quando um homem muito alto parou a nossa frente.

– Meu senhor.

– Emmett, meu amigo. – ele bateu nas costas do homem em um gesto afetuoso e o homem sorriu.

– Queria me falar?

– Sim, sim. Se lembra de lady Isabella. – ele fez uma reverencia.

– Minha lady.

– Olá.

– Eu quero que você cuide dela. Sempre que eu não estiver por perto, é de máxima importância que você esteja. – ele assentiu, e tirei uma bolinha de pó imaginaria do vestido... pisquei de repente e olhei para o bárbaro de olhos arregalados.

– Bem, não tanta importância assim. – o bárbaro e o homem me olharam confusos.

– Claro que é de muita importância Isabella.

– Não seja exagerado, o homem não pode ficar por perto o tempo todo. – fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão.

– Mas eu quero que ele fique, se eu não estiver...

– Não. – empinei o queixo e coloquei as mãos na cintura. – Todo o tempo não.

– Isabella, você é uma prisioneira, tem que ser vigiada.

– Mas... – mordi o lábio nervosamente e vi que ele me olhava confuso.

– O que? – olhei para o soldado que nos olhava intrigado e me aproximei muito bárbaro e baixei a voz.

– Mas e se o senhor não estiver por perto na hora do banho. – os olhos do bárbaro se arregalaram e olhou feio para o soldado que ficou vermelho.

– Nem se atreva a entrar em meu quarto McCarty.

– Não meu senhor. – negou veemente e suspirei aliviada.

– Que bom que esclarecemos isso, agora o que faremos? – olhei esperançosa para o bárbaro que pigarreou e olhou para o soldado.

– Emmett, leve lady Isabella, para ver os cavalos.

– O que? Não quero ver cavalos.

– Isabella não discuta.

– Mas por que não posso ir com o senhor?

– Eu vou treinar.

– Oh, com a espada. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Exatamente Isabella.

– E posso ver?

– Hmmm... – suas sobrancelhas se uniram e ele assentiu. – Se, minha lady ficar ao lado de Emmett o tempo todo.

– Oh ficarei quietinha. – ele suspirou pesadamente e pegou minha mão e me levou para onde os outros soldados praticavam, havia um bom pedaço de terra aonde os olhos lutavam entre si.

O bárbaro me levou até um banco não muito longe e me empurrou a sentar, me deu um ultimo olhar e foi para junto dos outros, olhei para meu novo guarda e acenei alegremente, ele franziu o cenho e acenou de volta.

Voltei a olhar para onde o bárbaro foi e meus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo sem túnica, suas costas nuas impressionante estavam viradas para mim e meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente.

Tentei desviar os olhos, mas ouve um grunhido e o bárbaro ia com fúria contra um pobre homem que parecia com medo de seus golpes. O bárbaro brandia a espada e não pude deixar de notar como ele era um guerreiro impressionante.

Tão alto e forte, e lutando era ágil como um gato, o pobre homem não tinha chance contra ele. Eles continuaram lutando, com meu bárbaro sempre levando a melhor e sorri. Era bom saber que ele estava ganhando, se eu precisasse de defesa sabia muito bem a quem recorrer.

Dei olhada para o soldado... hmmm Emmett, como o bárbaro o chamou e ele olhava para onde os homens lutavam, ele parecia muito concentrado e comemorou quando o bárbaro derrubou a espada do outro homem.

Ele deviam ser grandes amigos, já que meu bárbaro o chamava pelo nome e sempre sorria quando o via, se bem que o bárbaro sorria o tempo todo. Olhei mais atentamente a Emmett e sorri abertamente, uma idéia me surgindo a mente, ele me notou o olhando e moveu de um pé para o outro um pouco nervoso.

– Então, Emmett não é? – falei por fim e ele pigarreou assentindo.

– Sim minha lady.

– Não precisa disso, me chame Isabella.

– Não é correto minha lady. – rolei os olhos.

– Mas eu posso te chamar de Emmett?

– Se minha lady desejar.

– Esplêndido, então conhece o bar... Edward há muito tempo?

– Sim minha lady.

– Lutaram juntos, é verdade?

– Sim minha lady. – bufei o homem parecia um papagaio só dizia a mesma coisa. Irritada ergui o queixo e perguntei o que estava me coçando para saber.

– Conte-me Emmett, quem foi à primeira esposa do bárbaro? – os olhos do soldado se arregalaram.

_Eu acho que assustei o pobre soldado._


	9. 9 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**9. Acho que o bárbaro enlouqueceu de vez.**

_– Conte-me Emmett, quem foi à primeira esposa do bárbaro? – os olhos do soldado se arregalaram._

– Eu... hmmm...

– Vamos diga-me.

– Minha lady...

– Nada de minha lady, diga logo. – baixei a voz. – Pode confiar em mim. – ele negou apressadamente.

– Eu não sei de nada minha lady. – cruzei os braços, meu lábio tremendo.

– Obvio que sabe, mas já entendi, não gosta de mim.

– Não é isso minha lady.

– Não precisa poupar meus sentimentos.

– Não, não...

– Eu vou entrar. – me levantei apressada e ele veio atrás de mim.

– Cansou de ver a luta.

– Sim. – o ignorei enquanto andava para dentro do salão e vi o tal Black.

Ele me olhou atentamente e me lançou um sorriso, parecia um gesto normal, mas um arrepio passou por minhas costas, olhei nervosamente para longe dele e fui em direção às escadas.

O soldado ainda me seguia e o ignorei, eu queria saber sobre a esposa de Edward, talvez se eu descobrisse por que meu bárbaro não queria casar eu podia ajudá-lo a superar. Não que eu quisesse casar com ele, mas ele estaria curado para o futuro. Para alguma noiva ansiosa, seja ela qual fosse.

Parei em frente a porta do quarto e olhei para o soldado ele forçou um sorriso e estreitei os olhos pra ele e entrei no quarto fechando a porta na sua cara. Sorri feliz comigo mesma, isso ia lhe ensinar a não me esconder o que me interessava, mas agora eu tinha o dia inteiro sem nada para fazer.

Desanimada fui para a cama e me joguei lá, eu precisava de algo para me ocupar, ser uma prisioneira estava começando a ficar aborrecido, nada para fazer, o bárbaro não queria mais me beijar e o soldado não me contava sobre o passado do bárbaro.

O que eu faria até o bárbaro voltar?

Marie Alice.

Saltei da cama apressadamente e fui até a porta o soldado esperava lá encostado a parede. E lhe dediquei meu melhor sorriso, ele piscou confuso.

– Minha lady?

– Pode me levar até Marie Alice?

– Claro, ela deve estar com lady Tânia.

– Lady Tânia? – estreitei os olhos pra ele que me olhou assustado.

– Hmmm sim, elas devem estar na sala de costura...

– Nem continue, quero ver o bar... Edward.

– Mas...

– Vamos homem, vá buscá-lo.

– Mas eu não devo sair de perto da lady.

– Ótimo eu mesmo vou. – bufei saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas, ele me seguia de perto e podia notar a confusão do homem, mas isso não me importava agora.

Sai apressadamente para o pátio, e o bárbaro caminhava em minha direção, abri a boca para dizer aquele bastardo, exatamente que tipo de homem ele era, mas parei ao notar como ele secava o suor do corpo.

Engoli em seco vendo seu peito largo e impressionante, ele usava a túnica para se secar e a passava por seu peito e barriga o pouco pêlo de seu peito estava molhado e meus dedos tremeram para tocá-lo, os músculos dos seus braços se contraiam com o movimento de subir e descer, o bárbaro era realmente atraente. Inferno.

– Minha lady. – ele sorriu ao me ver, meu rosto se avermelhou e pigarreei.

– Não devia andar assim, é muito inapropriado. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Assim como minha lady?

– Ora, praticamente nu!

– Quando eu ficar nu, minha lady, você notará. – o ignorei e empinei o queixo.

– Além disso, está sujo. – indiquei seu corpo glorioso e ele arqueou a sobrancelha novamente.

– E?

– Que deve tomar um banho. – ele se aproximou de mim e baixou a cabeça ficando na minha altura e sussurrou roucamente.

– Vai me dar um banho minha lady? – ele me olhava desafiante, sabia que eu não teria coragem, mas ele não me conhecia, esse bárbaro grosseirão.

Sorri docemente e coloquei a mão na cintura empinando o queixo.

– Sim meu senhor. – seus olhos se estreitaram profundamente e me encarou por alguns segundos que pareceram horas, mas não desviei o olhar, ele por fim sorriu e ficou ereto.

– Black. – gritou e o administrador apareceu rapidamente.

– Sim meu senhor?

– Mande me preparar um banho em meu quarto. – o homem desagradável, olhou de mim para o bárbaro e assentiu.

– Imediatamente senhor. – ele murmurou antes de ir.

O bárbaro continuou me encarando e sem que eu esperasse agarrou minha mão e começou a subir me puxando com ele, fomos para o quarto em silêncio eu estava muito nervosa com tudo que estava acontecendo. Oh Céus o que tinha feito? Ele ia mesmo me exigir que lhe banhasse?

Assim que chegamos ele me empurrou para dentro e me olhou com curiosidade, engoli em seco e baixei os olhos afastando uma poeirinha imaginaria do meu vestido, ele se aproximou de mim, mas continuei com os olhos fixos no vestido, sua mão veio para meu queixo e me fez encará-lo.

– Está certa disso Isabella?

– Não. – sussurrei e ele estreitou os olhos. – Mas o farei. – sua sobrancelha se ergueu e sorriu.

– Fará? Tem certeza? – antes que eu falasse, bateram a porta e ele ordenou que entrassem. Afastou-se de mim sentando-se a cama enquanto os criados traziam a grande tina e em seguida a enchiam de água.

Eu continuei parada no mesmo lugar sem saber o que fazer. Oh Céus me protejam, eu iria banhá-lo, iria tocar seu peito largo e ombros fortes, suas costas, seus braços, seus...

– Isabella? – ele chamou e me voltei para ele.

– Si... sim.

– Me ajude a tirar as botas. – fui apressadamente até ele, e olhei para seus pés.

– Isso não é trabalho de uma criada?

– Não.

– É de uma prisioneira?

– Não. – ele sussurrou e me olhou intensamente. – É de uma esposa. – pisquei repetidas vezes e abri e fechei a boca confusa.

– Eu... eu... – ele grunhiu e se levantou retirando ele mesmo as botas e abaixou as calças, me virei de costas o mais rápido que pude, evitando ver o seu... bem a sua...

Aquela coisa grande que tinha entre as pernas.

Ouvi-o se movendo atrás de mim e o barulho da água quando se meteu na tina, respirei fundo algumas vezes e me voltei para ele, ele segurava o sabão e estendia a mim. Um pouco trêmula fui até ele e agarrei o sabão com as duas mãos.

– Me esfregue as costas. – sussurrou e engolindo em seco fiquei atrás dele e fiz espuma na mão com o sabão, e comecei a passar em suas costas.

Deus que costas tinha o homem, eram tão largas e forte, as lavei com calma passando bastante sabão, nas costas e ombros, ele estava muito quieto e não se movia quase nada.

– Chega Isabella. – sussurrou e se virou para mim. – Se lavar mais se desgastara. – meu rosto se avermelhou.

– Desculpe.

– O peito agora. – sussurrou me olhando profundamente e gemi baixinho.

OH Céus, o peito.

Com os dedos trêmulos fui até seu peito e fiz bastante espuma e comecei a lavá-lo, minhas mãos correram timidamente por seu peito, meus olhos fixos nessa parte de sua pele e em mais nada, nem seu rosto e nem... bem, nem mais a baixo.

Passei o sabão por seu peito largo e sua barriga, a espuma cobrindo boa parte de sua pele, meus dedos roçaram os mamilos do seu peito e ele gemeu baixinho, engoli em seco e comecei a descer a mão por sua barriga até que sumisse na água, antes que eu descesse mais, ele a agarrou. Levantei os olhos e ele me olhava profundamente.

– Basta.

– Mas... Mas o senhor... – seus olhos pareciam queimar em mim e meu corpo todo estava absurdamente quente, ele rosnou e gritei quando me puxou de vestido e tudo para dentro da tina.

Água se espalhou por toda parte, seus braços me puxaram contra seu corpo molhado, agarrei seus ombros para me equilibra, mas antes que o xingasse ou perguntasse se estava louco, sua boca se apossou da minha. Céus era um glorioso beijador, seus lábios moviam-se perfeitamente contra os meus, chupavam e mordiscavam de um jeito que nem sabia ser possível.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca, dominando o beijo, ela parecia estar em toda parte, as mãos ansiosas afastavam meu vestido molhado, tremi gemendo contra seus lábios quando tocou meus seios e senti contra meu ventre a coisa que havia entre suas pernas, estava duro e quente, mesmo na água.

Minhas mãos ansiosas por senti-lo, assim como as dele foram para seu peito, ele gemeu contra minha boca e afastou os lábios dos meus, minha respiração veio em arfadas fortes, ele parecia igual, respirando com dificuldade mudou a boca para meu pescoço e chupou a pele, eu me arquei completamente contra ele.

A boca libidinosa começou a descer mais e chegou ao meu peito, ele beijou o topo dos meus seios e apertei seus braços com força, num movimento rápido ele rasgou meu vestido e sua boca cobriu meu seio o chupando com força.

Eu gritei em choque pelo que senti e o afastei com os olhos arregalados. Por Deus, devia ser pecado sentir-se assim. Ele me olhava ofegante e desejoso, o olhei confusa e um pouco assustada pela intensidade do que sentia.

Eu nunca havia me sentindo assim.

– Meu senhor? – sussurrei e ele praticamente rosnou e saiu da tina, foi até o baú e vestiu-se uma calça e uma túnica e praticamente correu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Fiquei olhando a porta por um momento tentando entender o que houve. O que se passava pela cabeça desse bárbaro. E o que eu sentia em meu corpo quando ele me tocou tão intimamente.

[...]

Marie Alice entrou no meu quarto esbaforida. Ela olhou para minha roupa encharcada, eu havia acabado de sair da banheira e me secava junto ao fogo, ainda estava confusa com a atitude do bárbaro.

– Céus Isabella, o que houve?!

– Perdoe-me? – a olhei confusa e ela torceu as mãos nervosamente.

– Edward saiu pelos portões praticamente rosnando e pegou o cavalo sumindo através da ponte, o que houve aqui?

– Eu... eu não faço idéia Alice.

– Como não? O que houve antes dele sair?

– Bem... – enrubesci profundamente e tentei alisar meu vestido acabado. – Eu lhe ajudei com o banho, e ele me beijou e...

– Espere, Edward a beijou? – ela me olhou em choque e meu rubor se tornou maior.

– Não pense mal de minha Marie Alice, eu tentei impedi-lo, mas é difícil, seu irmão é muito obstinado. – tentei me justificar e notei que ela sorria. – Marie Alice, não ria da minha desgraça, aquele terrível bárbaro... – dessa vez ela riu forte e a olhei magoada.

– Não Isabella, o sinto muito. É só...

– O que?

– Nunca pensei que Edward se apaixonaria.

- Bem, ele não está apaixonado, e oras, mas ele já foi casado.

– Ele lhe disse isso?

– Não com essas palavras. Mas deixou bem claro que não se casara de novo.

– Oh entendo. Mas o primeiro casamento dele foi arranjado.

– Então ele não amava? – perguntei fingindo desinteresse e ela sorriu.

– Não, nenhum pouco, mas acredito que goste de você.

– De verdade? – a olhei com esperança e ela riu.

– Com certeza, e você gosta dele. – empinei o queixo.

– Nenhum pouco.

– Não?

– Nunca, gostar daquele bárbaro? – fiz pouco caso e cruzei os braços. – Nunca.

– Isabella...

– Não quero mais falar disso. Pode-me arrumar outro vestido? – ela suspirou e assentiu.

– Voltarei logo com outro. – assenti e comecei a me despir, continuei em frente o fogo com a camisa de dormir para que terminasse de secar a roupa.

Desfiz a trança e soltei o cabelo passando os dedos entre eles para desfazer os nos, não queria molhá-los. São muito difíceis de desembaraçá-los. Marie Alice retornou pouco depois, e trazia um bonito vestido azul, sorri alegremente pegando o vestido.

– És belíssimo Alice.

– Que bom que gosta.

– Onde o arrumaste?

– Era... bem, não importa, vê se serve. – percebi que novamente ela iria dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia. Dei de ombros e coloquei o vestido.

Marie Alice me ajudou com os cabelos, e quando estava arrumada ela sorriu.

– Está linda Isabella.

– Sim, estou mesmo. – falei alegremente e ela riu.

– Venha, não fique no quarto a tarde toda. Irei ajudar a cozinheira a fazer pão. Não quer ajudar?

– Eu posso? – meus olhos brilharam com entusiasmo e Alice sorriu.

– Claro que sim. – ela pegou minha mão e me arrastou para fora do quarto, o soldado estava do lado de fora da minha porta e acenei alegremente para ele, ele franziu o cenho confuso e acenou também.

Marie Alice me levou a cozinha, e a cozinheira, uma senhora gorda e sorridente com longos cabelos brancos começou a nós ensinar a fazer o pão. Cozinhar foi bem divertido, passamos a maior parte da tarde ali, cozinhando e conversando, acabamos comendo por ali mesmo, em vez de ir ao salão para almoçar.

Estava perto da hora do jantar, quando Marie Alice e eu saímos da cozinha, o rosto coberto de farinha e rindo como bobas, Alice era a irmã que nunca tive, ela era doce e prestativa e alguém com que eu sabia que podia contar.

– Está toda suja. – ri pois havia farinha em seu cabelo escuro. Ela riu também e tocou meu nariz.

– Não estou muito diferente de você, Isabella. – sorri para ela, mas ela não devolveu meu sorriso, seu olhar se concentrava em algo atrás de mim, segui seu olhar e vi o bárbaro nos olhando atentamente.

Mordi meu lábio nervosamente e ele veio em passos decididos em minha direção, quando estava muito perto, pegou meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto para o dele.

– O que eu faço com você Isabella?

– Eu... eu não sei. – sussurrei baixinho e ele colou seu corpo no meu e me beijou, suspirei contra sua boca agarrando seus cabelos e o beijando de volta.

Sua boca pecaminosa tomou a minha como sempre, mas parecia mais desesperado dessa vez, sua língua invadiu minha boca, se enroscando com a minha e gemi contra seus lábios, ele me abraçou apertado com um braço e senti sua coisa espetando minha barriga, o empurrei ofegante e enrubesci ao notar que o deixei me tocar com varias pessoas nos olhando.

– Seu bárbaro. – guinchei colocando a mão na cintura e o encarando. – Como ousa me tocar de forma tão impertinente? – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Por que você é minha Isabella. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Não sou nada sua. – bufei e ele assentiu.

– Sim, é sim.

– Não, sou só sua prisioneira. – murmurei amargamente e me virei para ir ao quarto, mas ele me puxou contra ele.

– Não quero que seja minha prisioneira.

– Vai me libertar?

– Não minha lady, vou prendê-la a mim, de um modo que nunca vai me deixar. – minhas sobrancelhas devem ter chegado até o cabelo.

– Não entendi bárbaro.

– Será minha esposa.

_Acho que o bárbaro enlouqueceu de vez._


	10. 10 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10 - Eu acho que meu bárbaro, tinha alguns planos em mente.**

_– Não minha lady, vou prendê-la a mim, de um modo que nunca vai me deixar. – minhas sobrancelhas devem ter chegado até o cabelo._

_– Não entendi bárbaro._

_– Será minha esposa._

Meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei confusa para todos no salão que pareciam tão perplexos como eu.

– Acho que não ouvi direito. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Ira se casar comigo Isabella.

– O senhor enlouqueceu! – gritei me afastando dele, e ele somente riu.

– Sim, no momento que a tomei como prisioneira, agora já decidi. Ira se casar comigo.

– Edward... – Marie Alice guinchou e ambos a olhamos.

– O que?

– Você não pode fazer isso.

– Por que não?

– Por que eu sou sua prisioneira! – gritei chamando sua atenção e ele sorriu.

– Sim, mas agora será minha esposa.

– Mas... mas...

– Nada de mas Isabella, iremos nos casar imediatamente.

– Não pode.

– Por quê? Me de um bom motivo?

– O senhor, bem... – minha mente havia ficado em branco com sua proposta absurda, e grunhi até me lembrar de um motivo. – O senhor odeia casamento.

– Eu não odeio casamento.

– Sim, sim, sim. Disse que nunca iria se casar. – ele grunhiu e deu um passo em minha direção e dei um para trás.

– Sim eu sei, mas... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e grunhiu. – Não importa Isabella, iremos casar e pronto.

– Mas a minha opinião não conta? – coloquei a mão na cintura e levantei o queixo.

– E qual sua opinião, minha lady? – falou calmamente.

– Ora de que casar com o senhor é a pior opção possível.

– Por quê Isabella? Nós nos daremos bem...

– Mas eu nem gosto do senhor. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não?

– Obvio que não, é um insensível, bárbaro, grosseirão, um...

– Isabella, não deve ofender seu futuro marido.

– Não me casarei com você. – ele se aproximou mais, e segurou meus braços me fazendo encará-lo.

– Oh sim Isabella, você casará, ou casa ou iremos para meu quarto e a farei o que quero desde que a vi naquele estábulo.

– Eu... eu... não tem uma terceira opção? – sussurrei e ele riu.

– Não Isabella, a única opção é o que eu quero, e quero que seja minha esposa.

– Mas eu não quero.

– Me diga por que?

– Eu já disse, você é um bárbaro...

– Bem, pois agora ira ser a esposa de um bárbaro. – grunhiu e mais rápido do que eu pensei que fosse possível eu estava em seus ombros.

– AAAAh me solte... – grunhi me debatendo e ganhei uma palmada no traseiro.

– Quieta esposa.

– Seu bárbaro, não sou sua esposa, me solta grosseirão, bastardo... – grunhi ainda me debatendo e ele somente riu enquanto saia do castelo.

Vi Marie Alice correndo atrás de nós assim, com o soldado que não gostava de mim, pobre de mim. Iria me casar com um bárbaro, e toda suja de farinha. Ao me lembrar que estava toda suja voltei a xingar e grunhir.

Levei outra palmada no traseiro e me calei, observei que estávamos no pátio e íamos para uma construção pequena não muito longe, pela cruz na porta imaginei que fosse a capela.

Eu não sabia que aqui tinha uma, só esperava que o padre não fosse tão severo como o padre Caius de Volturi. Eu não queria acabar careca, o bárbaro não ia gostar de uma esposa careca, quem gostaria?

Entramos na capela um pouco escura, havia algumas fileiras de bancos compridos de cada lado, e não podia ver o altar, por que ainda estava nos ombros desse bárbaro insensível.

– Meu senhor. – alguém gritou alarmado e sorri.

Agora esse grosseirão iria levar uma bronca do padre.

– Boa tarde, padre.

– Quem é essa meu filho? – guinchou o homem e o bárbaro riu e deu outra palmada em meu traseiro.

– Ora é a noiva. – era agora, esse bárbaro ia levar a bronca da historia.

Um silêncio longo pairou no ar e em seguida, o homem que devia ser o padre, gargalhou. Esperneei furiosa e o bárbaro me colocou no chão e segurou meu queixo e escovou delicadamente seus lábios nos meus, o olhei confusa e ele sorriu.

– Se comporte minha lady. – ele me virou de frente para o homem que ainda ria e estreitei os olhos.

Ele era baixo e um pouco grande, tinha cabelos ralos brancos e um sorriso muito grande.

– Isabella, esse é o padre Laurent. Padre essa é minha noiva, Isabella Volturi. – o padre parou de rir imediatamente e me olhou mais atentamente.

– Você é a filha de Aro Volturi? – empinei o queixo e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

– Sim padre, e o senhor deve concordar comigo, que é um absurdo o que esse bárbaro quer.

– Bárbaro? – ele murmurou e bufei.

– Edward! – me corrigi e ele sorriu.

– Ah sim, e vocês tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

– Sim.

– Não. – falamos juntos e grunhi olhando o bárbaro que só sorria.

– Entendo. Então vamos começar. – olhei em pânico para o padre.

– O senhor não pode estar falando serio. –O encarei cética- Eu não posso me casar com esse grosseirão!

– Por que minha filha?

– Oras por que... – minha mente ficou em branco e tentei encontrar um motivo, mas tudo que eu falava o bárbaro contestava. – Eu não o amo. – sussurrei e o bárbaro me virou para ficar de frente para ele e segurou meu queixo para que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

– Você amava o seu outro noivo?

– Já disse que não.

– Mas ia casar mesmo assim.

– Eu tinha, que outra opção eu tinha?

– Agora você tem outra.

– Tenho? Parece que estou sendo forçada. – ele suspirou e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

– Minha adorável lady, ou você casa comigo, ou vai pra corte do rei e casa com outro, a decisão é sua. – mordi ao lábio e suspirei.

– E não tenho uma terceira opção? – fiz beicinho e ele sorriu.

– Bem, do jeito que as coisas estão eu acabarei a tornando minha concubina. – meus olhos se estreitaram.

– O senhor não se atreveria. – ele riu.

– Oh sim minha lady, não há nada que eu deseje mais do que me deitar com você. Mas sei que você não gostaria, então te ofereço essa opção, case comigo. – mordi o lábio e o olhei atentamente.

O bárbaro era até agradável, muito bonito, mais bonito que Michel, e era forte com certeza me protegeria, nunca deixariam me levar, e eu gostava da vida daqui, não era como em Volturi, eu tinha tantas liberdades que me eram negadas em casa. E o bárbaro realmente era bonito.

– Está bem. – falei por fim e ele sorriu abertamente. – Mas eu quero mais que quatro vestidos. – ele riu alto e segurou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios com calma, suspirei contra sua boca o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Quando nos afastamos eu estava vermelha e ele sorria.

– Não se preocupe minha lady, terá tudo que quiser.

– Estamos prontos? – o padre chamou e o bárbaro nos virou para ele e assentiu.

– Sim, nos case.

– Ótimo.

– Não. – guinchei já me virando e ele me agarrou me olhando seus olhos estreitados.

– O que foi agora Isabella?

– Eu preciso me trocar... – ele me olhou começando a se zangar e pigarreei limpei uma manchinha no meu vestido. – Mas eu faço isso depois.

– Bom.

– Vá logo com isso. – resmungou para o padre que sorriu e deu inicio ao casamento.

[...]

Marie Alice soltou meus cabelos e os penteou para mim, sorri para ela agradecida e alisei o meu lindo vestido vermelho, que ela havia costurado hoje. Acabou sendo perfeito já que em breve era o jantar de casamento.

A celebração de casamento havia sido bem rápida, lógico que antes dos aceito, teve um sermão muito chato, e tive que conter a vontade de bocejar, eu não queria chatear o padre na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Mas assim que acabou e eu disse o sim para meu bárbaro, eu só esperava que tivesse sido para o melhor, e que minha decisão não causasse problemas mais há frente.

– Está perfeita. – Marie Alice sussurrou e sorri me virando para ela.

– Obrigada Marie Alice.

– Já lhe disse só Alice. E agora somos irmãs, não precisa agradecer, faço de coração.

– Você, você acha que fiz o certo? – ela suspirou e apertou minhas mãos nas dela.

– Querida, eu realmente acredito que você e Edward se darão muito bem.

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – ela riu.

– Sim, eu acho que fez o certo.

– Eu espero que sim.

– O que há, Isabella?

– Eu só... e se meu pai voltar?

– Você acha que ele voltara? – Alice pareceu assustada e franzi o cenho.

– Oh que há Alice? – ela se levantou me evitando.

– Nada querida. Não pense nisso agora, hoje é o dia do seu casamento. Então pronta para a grande noite?

– Oh... – enrubesci fortemente. – Eu não sei. – ela riu.

– Bem, minha mãe dizia que não precisa se preocupar, confie no seu marido que ele saberá o que fazer.

– Oh, minha aia dizia que eu só tinha que ficara parada até o homem acabar. – Alice enrubesceu.

– Mesmo?

– Sim, mas eu ouvia as moças da cozinha falando, quando eu fugia do meu quarto.

– E... e o que elas diziam? – Alice me olhava com curiosidade e meu rosto se avermelhou.

– Bem, que era muito bom, que era prazeroso.

– Oh, eu nunca imaginaria.

– Sim, os beijos de Edward são prazerosos, mas eu temo a noite, ele é grande demais.

– Isabella! – ela gritou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

– O que?

– Não fale assim do meu irmão. E quando o viu despido? – dessa vez eu fiquei vermelha e tampei o rosto.

– Bem, quando estava no banho, ele muito grosseiramente se apossou do meu banho. – resmunguei e ela riu vermelha.

– Bem, não se preocupe. Confie em Edward, ele não ira machucá-la, ele saberá o que fazer.

– Sim, eu vou confiar nele. Obrigada Alice. – me levantei e ela também e nos abraçamos.

– Agora vamos que estou faminta. – resmunguei e encontramos o soldado na nossa porta.

– Lady Masen, Lady Cullen. – nos cumprimentou e sorri.

Lady Cullen. Eu gostava de como soava.

Descemos para o salão e assim que chegamos havia muitas pessoas, boa parte dos aldeões parecia estar lá. O bárbaro veio apressadamente em nossa direção e pegou minha mão a beijando.

– Minha esposa.

– Meu senhor. – acabei sorrindo e ele riu.

– Venha, deve estar com fome.

Ele me levou a cadeira de sempre ao seu lado, dessa vez a cadeira onde Tânia sentava estava vazia, e agradeci por isso. Não iria aceitar a mulher que queria meu marido ao meu lado. Alice se sentou do outro lado do bar... Edward, iria ser difícil me acostumar a chamá-lo pelo nome.

Olhei para os aldeões e alguns criados, os soldados todos sentados esperando, o bárbaro... Edward iniciar a refeição, quando ele o fez, fizeram um brinde aos noivos e começaram a comer.

Fiquei olhando em volta, e vi Tânia sentando ao lado do administrador, os dois olhavam pra mim, e nenhum de seus olhares me agradou, estremeci levemente abaixei a cabeça tentando me concentrar na comida.

– Está sem fome? – ele perguntou e ergui a cabeça sorrindo.

– Não, quer dizer sim... – ele riu.

– Está com fome, sim ou não.

– Sim estou com fome.

– Bom. Coma então.

Exatamente como na noite passada ele me serviu e comi enquanto o observava, ele sorria para mim sempre que me pegava o olhando e varias vezes beijava meus dedos.

Quando me dei por satisfeita, voltei a olhar em volta do salão, e não havia mais nenhum sinal de Tânia o administrador. Respirei aliviada, a presença deles não era nada agradável. Agora os criados, haviam buscado músicos que se preparavam para tocar. Oh eu nunca havia visto músicos de perto.

– Gosta de musica minha esposa? – voltei a olhar o bárbaro e sorri.

– Eu ouvi algumas vezes do meu quarto, quando meu pai dava alguma festa, e Irina dizia que eu cantava muito bem. – ele fez uma cara estranha.

– Hmmm, aqui ouvira sempre que quiser.

– Esplêndido! – falei animada e ele voltou a sorrir.

Os músicos começaram a tocar e os criados afastaram as mesas e alguns casais dançavam, o bárbaro se levantou e me estendeu a mão.

– Vamos minha esposa.

– Eu não sei... – ele pegou minha mão, ignorando minha negativa e me levou para aonde os outros estavam.

Engoli em seco me sentindo ansiosa, ele levou suas mãos grandes a minha cintura e me beijou rapidamente.

– Abrace meu pescoço. – falou gentilmente abaixando a cabeça e esfregou o nariz no meu, rindo fiz o que pediu e entrelacei os dedos na sua nuca.

Dei um gritinho quando ele ficou ereto e meus pés ficaram fora do chão, ele segurou minha cintura com um braço e começou a me balançar no ritmo da musica.

Eu ri alto enquanto ele se movia sem nunca me soltar e dando beijos em meu rosto ou testa, suspirando alegremente deitei a cabeça em seu peito aproveitando o momento perfeito.

– Quero ir me deitar minha esposa. – levantei a cabeça o encarando e estreitei os olhos.

– Mas já?

– Sim, quero ficar sozinho com você em nosso quarto, em nossa cama...

_Eu acho que meu bárbaro, tinha alguns planos em mente._


	11. 11 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**11 - Eu acho que iríamos passar o dia na cama.**_

_– Quero ir me deitar minha esposa. – levantei a cabeça o encarando e estreitei os olhos._

_– Mas já?_

_– Sim, quero ficar sozinho com você em nosso quarto, em nossa cama._

– Oh, mas eu não estou com sono ainda. – murmurei ansiosamente e ele riu.

– Ótimo, pois eu não pretendo dormir.

– Não?

– Não minha esposa, dormir é a ultima coisa em minha mente. – seus olhos pareciam escuros e me olhavam com tanta intensidade que enrubesci profundamente e desviei os olhos.

– Oh podemos ficar mais um pouco?

– Isabella? – ele chamou e voltei a olhá-lo.

– O que há de errado?

– Nada está errado.

– Você parece assustada. – ergui o queixo e só não coloquei as mãos na cintura, pois ainda estava pendurada nele.

– Eu não estou com medo.

– Ótimo, então vá para o quarto e me espere. – ele me colocou no chão e beijou minha testa. – Me juntarei a você em poucos minutos.

– Sim meu senhor. – murmurei baixinho e ele segurou meu queixo.

– Sim meu marido ou Edward. – me corrigiu e ri.

– Sim meu Edward. – ele sorriu largamente e se afastou, apressadamente corri para meu quarto e Marie Alice me seguiu.

– Isabella, está tudo bem? – perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas e forcei um sorriso.

– Sim, estou só um pouco nervosa.

– Não fique, Edward nunca a machucaria.

– Por que ele machucaria?

– Bem, eu ouvi que a dor na primeira vez e sangue. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Sangue? Ele me cortara?

– Não querida, é bem. Eu não sei por que a dor e sangue. Mas era o que a minha mãe dizia. Mas como você disse, fique quietinha e deixe Edward fazer o que tem que fazer.

Respirei fundo e assenti, já estávamos em frente a porta do nosso quarto e forcei um sorriso, e a abracei.

– Obrigada Marie Alice.

– Boa sorte Isabella. – ela me abraçou de volta e depois correu para longe.

Minhas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas quando empurrei a porta entrando no quarto, dei uma rápida olhada para cama e meu coração disparou, batendo com força contra meu peito.

Exatamente naquela cama o bárbaro me faria sua esposa.

Oh Deus eu realmente havia casado com aquele bárbaro. O que seria de mim agora, esposa de um homem tão grosseiro e impertinente?! Bem ele era extremamente atraente, e seu beijo era tão bom quanto perturbador.

Mas não devia pensar nessas coisas, meu destino agora era ao lado do meu bárbaro... Edward. Meu marido Edward, agora eu era lady Cullen. Eu uma ex prisioneira, agora era a mulher do meu raptor. Isso era um pouco confuso.

Mas era a minha nova vida.

Não era a primeira vez que eu tinha que me acostumar com um destino imposto a mim. Eu sempre achei que seria sozinha, vivendo em minha torre em Volturi, mesmo Irina afirmando que meu pai me arrumaria um marido. Mas eu não tinha esperanças que isso acontecesse, mas aconteceu. Fiquei noiva de Michel e tive que aceitar esse novo destino.

Mesmo meu coração não clamando por Michel eu o aceitei. E agora eu era esposa de um bárbaro, mas e meu coração clamaria por ele? Era possível amar aquele bárbaro?

Ouvi passos se aproximando e deixei meus pensamentos para mais tarde. Rapidamente tirei o vestido ficando com a camisa de dormir e me deitei na cama ficando paradinha. A porta se abriu e fechou com um barulho baixo ecoando pelo quarto silencioso, o quarto começou a escurecer aos pouquinhos, ele devia estar apagando as velas. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos com força, meu coração batia muito rápido e comecei a ficar ansiosa.

– Isabella? – ouvi sua voz e abri os olhos, ele colocou uma vela ao lado da cama e mastiguei o lábio o olhando. – Você está bem?

– Sim bar... marido. – ele sorriu e tirou sua túnica, engoli em seco apreciando seu corpo magnífico, o peito largo e forte brilhando a luz da vela, ele retirou a calça também e sua... a coisa entre as pernas ficou visível.

Levantei os olhos apressadamente e ele sorria para mim, meu rosto se avermelhou profundamente, ele subiu na cama ficando sobre mim e tocou minha bochecha.

– Não precisa ficar nervosa.

– Eu... eu não estou nervosa. – ele riu e abaixou o rosto ficando muito, muito próximo mesmo.

– Está sim minha esposa, mas não se preocupe, eu a farei sentir-se muito bem.

– Não... não doera?

– Um pouco, mas logo passara.

– Tem... tem certeza? – ele sorriu e beijou com calma meus lábios.

– Confia em minha Isabella? – pisquei algumas vezes ponderando suas palavras.

Eu confiaria minha vida a ele.

– Sim. – seu sorriso se tornou brilhante e maravilhoso.

– Então não se preocupe com nada. Só sinta.

A sua boca tomou a minha delicadamente no começo e em seguida urgentemente, a língua libidinosa tomando cada cantinho da minha boca, as mãos fortes desciam por meu corpo e entravam pela minha camisa.

Suspirei em sua boca ao sentir seus dedos diretamente em minha pele, eu estava começando a esquentar por ele. Era como fogo que parecia estar em toda parte, e mais intenso aonde seus dedos tocavam. Eu grunhi afastando a boca, minha respiração vindo em arfadas, ele se ergueu e puxou minha camisa para cima, levantei os braços e enrubesci, eu estava completamente nua assim como meu marido.

Ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim, e agora meu corpo incendiava, sua pele quente estava completamente colada a minha, meus seios sensíveis contra seu peito largo, os pelos fazendo um pouco de cócegas, algo duro cutucava minha barriga, e gemi o abraçando.

– Edward... – ele me olhava com carinho e sorriu.

– Diga Isabella.

– Eu me sinto estranha. – ele riu.

– Me diga como se sente.

– Me sinto quente.

– Hmmm, eu também minha esposa, você me faz queimar. – ele colocou sua boca na minha e seus lábios devoravam os meus, as mãos pareciam mais urgentes que antes.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do meu corpo, seu toque queimando minha pele e me fazendo arfar contra seus lábios, sua mão afastou minhas pernas e arfei quando seus dedos tocaram entre minhas coxas. Eu fiquei muito úmida de repente, uma sensação completamente nova e assustadora, a mão do bárbaro tocou a umidade e meu corpo se arqueou contra o dele.

Ele afastou a boca da minha e lambeu os lábios, eu suspirei fortemente e me contorci, sua mão continuava entre minhas pernas, tocando e esfregando meu ponto sensível, meus olhos giravam e meu corpo tremia levemente.

Sua boca voltou para mim, mas agora ela estava em minha pele, tocando meu pescoço e descendo até meus seios, ele lambeu o mamilo e gemi vergonhosamente, sua boca pecaminosa chupou o bico e milhões de sensações prazerosas tomaram meu corpo. Sua boca continuava em meus seios, mudando de um para outro, fazendo coisas que nem imaginava possível e seus dedos lá em baixo eram mais urgentes.

Algo em mim pulsou com força e meu corpo tremeu, eu gritei sentindo uma necessidade de liberação, e quando eu achei que não agüentava mais, uma coisa molhada entrou entre minhas pernas e gritei sentindo a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Meu corpo ficou caído sobre a cama e respirava com dificuldade, minhas pernas tremiam e meu corpo inteiro parecia morto, mas a sensação de prazer entre as pernas continuava, abaixei a cabeça e meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Bárbaro. – guinchei ao ver sua cabeça entre minhas pernas, era sua boca que fazia aquelas coisas comigo?

– Sim esposa? – ele saiu das minhas pernas e lambeu os lábios, meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente.

– O que faz?

– Estou lhe dando prazer esposa. – sorriu e voltou a beijar o vértice entre as minhas coxas.

Oh Deus... isso era certo? Mas era bom... Deus muito bom...

Eu gritei alto sentindo meu corpo tremendo de novo, não era possível que eu tivesse outra daquela onda de prazer?

Mas por Deus eu sentia que estava próxima, mas antes que ela viesse o bárbaro levantou o rosto e voltou para cima de mim, eu esfreguei as coxas querendo... sua boca? Seus dedos? Seu...

– Relaxe agora esposa. – ele interrompeu meus pensamentos, e afastou minhas pernas ficando entre elas, apertei seus ombros com força e senti algo duro e grande lá em baixo.

Ele respirou fundo e abaixou o corpo, aquela coisa afundou em mim e meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, olhei assustada para o bárbaro que me olhava com intensidade.

– Olhe pra mim Isabella. – o encarei ansiosa ele sorriu pra mim, e forcei um sorriso.

– O que?

– Você é adorável. – ele sussurrou e meu sorriso aumentou.

– Obrigada marido.

– Não foi um elogio. – estreitei os olhos.

– Oh, mas adorável é um elogio?

– Não pra você esposa.

– O que o senhor está insinuando? – apertei seu ombro com força e ele riu.

– Que você é a mocinha mais obstinada que já conheci.

– Seu...

– Diga esposa?

– Seu bárbaro, grosseirão, seu... AAAAh – gritei quando ele afundou em mim e uma dor incomoda se alojou entre minhas pernas e bati em seu ombro.

– Lhe machuquei?

– Sim seu bárbaro. – lagrimas desciam dos meus olhos e ele sorriu, e beijou as lagrimas.

– Shiii, já vai passar querida. – me movi desconfortável, ele estava completamente dentro de mim, e era estranho.

– Tem certeza?

– Confia em mim esposa?

– Confio.

– Então fique parada. – assenti e ele me beijou, sua boca maravilhosa devorando a minha, eu gemi contra seus lábios e ele grunhiu contra os meus.

Sua mão veio para meu seio e o apertou esfregando o mamilo, aquela urgência entre as pernas voltou e me movi, ele gemeu e saiu quase todo de dentro de mim, e em seguida voltou.

Meu copo todo se arqueou e gemi alto, ele repetiu o movimento lentamente, saindo e voltando e a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo estava dominando meu corpo novamente.

– Deus Isabella... – ele gemeu meu nome e seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, eu arfei e me movi com ele, minhas mãos apertando seus ombros com força.

A sensação maravilhosa voltou, dessa vez mais intensa, dentro de mim, a coisa do bárbaro parecia ter vida própria, meu corpo apertava e pulsava e também parecia ter vida própria, eu gritei e aquela onda veio novamente, tão forte e maravilhosa.

O bárbaro rosnou e gemeu, e algo derramou em mim, era molhado e pareceu ir até o fundo do meu corpo, eu olhei em choque para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhada.

Ele sorria e saiu de cima de mim, e me senti vazia, era estranho, olhei para ele com curiosidade e ele riu e me puxou para seus braços e beijou minha testa.

– Como se sente?

– Bem. – sussurrei e ele roçou seus lábios nos meus.

– Durma esposa. – mandou e pensei em protestar, mas eu estava muito cansada, me aconcheguei em seus braços adormecendo imediatamente.

[...]

Abri um olho preguiçosamente, e olhei em volta, o sol entrava pelas janelas e sorri, poderia sair um pouco hoje, me movi e braços me estreitaram e me puxaram contra um corpo, sorri mais ainda.

O bárbaro ainda estava aqui.

Devagar me virei para ele, meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido, principalmente entre as pernas, meu rosto esquentou, as coisas que o bárbaro fez com meu corpo deviam ser pecado.

Eu deveria ir falar com o padre Laurent.

Olhei para meu marido e sorri, ele ficava mais bonito ainda dormindo, calmo e com a boca fechada. Sim por que o homem era um grosseirão. Dei uma risadinha e afaguei sua bochecha, ele sorriu e seus olhos tremeram e abriram, quando me pegou o olhando sorriu largamente.

– Bom dia esposa.

– Bom dia bar... marido.

– Do que ia me chamar? – abaixei os olhos, e seus dedos tocaram meu queixo. –

Diga esposa.

– Bárbaro. – ele riu alto enquanto eu enrubescia mais ainda.

Ele nós virou de repente na cama ficando sobre mim, meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça e o corpo pressionado sobre o meu.

– Hmmm, me acha um bárbaro esposa?

– Eu... eu...

– Diga esposa. – empinei o queixo.

– Sim, é exatamente o que o senhor é, seu bárbaro. – ele sorriu abertamente e esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

– Acho que está errada esposa.

– Não, tenho certeza que o senhor é um bárbaro. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

– Você é adorável esposa.

– Hunf. – bufei e virei o rosto, ele beijou minha bochecha e pescoço.

– Não vai agradecer o elogio?

– O senhor já disse que não é um elogio. – ele riu.

– Dessa vez é um elogio. – me virei para ele e sorri abertamente.

– Obrigada marido.

– Minha adorável esposa. – sussurrou beijando meus lábios e senti a sua coisa dura me cutucando e gemi.

– Edward o que é isso? – falei contra sua boca e ele riu afastando um pouco o rosto.

– Meu desejo por você esposa.

– Oh, podemos fazer de novo? – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Faremos sempre que quisermos. – meu rosto se enrubesceu fortemente e o bárbaro riu com certeza sabendo que eu o queria.

_Eu acho que iríamos passar o dia na cama._


	12. 12 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12 - Eu acho que irritei o bárbaro.**

– Faremos sempre que quisermos. – meu rosto se enrubesceu fortemente e o bárbaro riu com certeza sabendo que eu o queria.

– Sempre? – ele assentiu com um sorriso que fez meu corpo estremecer.

– Sim... – ele sussurrou abaixando a boca até meu pescoço e arfei quando ele beijou minha pele, sua boca deslizou para meu ombro e foi descendo até o vale entre meus seios.

– Edward... – ofeguei, sua língua deslizou em minha pele e senti meu centro ficando úmido, ele afastou minhas pernas e roçou a ponta do dedo, estremeci levemente.

– Está dolorida. – ele grunhiu e se levantou. O encarei confusa.

– Eu fiz algo errado? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu pra mim.

– Claro que não esposa. Vou pedir um banho para você.

Ele pegou sua calça e a vestiu saindo rapidamente da cama, mordi o lábio olhando para a porta aonde ele tinha saído, torci as mãos nervosamente, o que eu havia feito de errado?

Me sentindo rejeitada me levantei e estremeci, partes do meu corpo que eu nunca imaginei doíam, principalmente entre as pernas, respirei fundo e me levantei empurrando as peles de cima de mim, dei um grito ao ver o sangue nos lençóis.

– O que? – o bárbaro entrou no quarto assustado e estreitei os olhos para ele.

– O que fez comigo?

– Como?

– Me fez sangrar. – apontei para o lençol e ele rolou os olhos.

– Isabella, eu lhe fiz minha esposa.

– Mas e esse sangue? – coloquei as mãos na cintura e ele sorriu.

– Ah minha adorável esposa. Tanto para lhe ensinar.

– Como?

– Não se preocupe com nada. – ele veio até mim e segurou meu rosto, sua boca tomou a minha em um beijo forte e intenso e suspirei contra seus braços. – Assim que nosso banho chegar, eu irei lhe explicar tudo.

Ouve uma batida na porta e ele me soltou, vesti rapidamente a camisa de dormir e ele assim que me viu vestida, abriu a porta e vieram com aquela tina enorme, encheram de água quente e saíram. O bárbaro veio até mim e segurou minha mão.

– Venha esposa. – agarrei sua mão com força e fomos em direção a tina, ele tirou minha camisa e beijou meu ombro.

Enrubesci cruzando os braços em frente o peito, ele sorriu e me segurou pela cintura me erguendo, ofeguei apertando seus ombros com força, o bárbaro me colocou dentro da tina, a água quente me fez estremecer e relaxar em seguida, era muito boa.

Olhei para ele sorrindo, ele sorriu de volta e retirou as calças, meus olhos foram imediatamente para a sua... a coisa que estava ereta e parecia muito maior, como aquilo coube em mim?

Meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente, e olhei para o outro lado, senti a água balançando e em seguida ele entrou na água comigo.

– Bárbaro, o que está fazendo?

– Vou lhe dar um banho esposa.

– Eu não preciso de ajuda. – ele somente riu e me abraçou, seus lábios indo direto para meu pescoço e suspirei.

– Fique quietinha esposa. Eu preciso te explicar algumas coisas.

– Que coisas? – virei a cabeça e ele sorriu, um sorriso que fez algo dentro de mim se apertar e esfreguei as pernas, sentindo a mesma coisa que senti ontem, quando ele me tocou de maneira tão intima.

– Bem primeiro, - ele pegou o sabão que estava no fundo da tina e fez espuma e passou em meus ombros, meus braços e seios, enrubesci com seus toques, mas estavam muito prazerosos.

Ele dava beijos em meu pescoço e bochecha, e continuava passando suas mãos cheias de espuma em mim, indo para minha barriga, e minhas coxas, lavaram o interior delas, e tocou o vértice entre as coxas, arfei e me virei para ele. Sua boca tomou imediatamente a minha, sua língua se enroscou na minha, gemi contra seus lábios, seus dedos acariciavam entre minhas pernas, de modo lento e delicioso.

Suspirei contra seus lábios e me virei ficando de frente para ele, o bárbaro me agarrou, me erguendo um pouco e veio mais para frente me fazendo sentar sobre ele, arfei agarrando seus ombros, sentindo sua coisa entrando lentamente em mim.

– Oh...

– Céus Isabella... tão bom...

– Sim... – suspirei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele. Suas mãos vieram para minha cintura e a apertaram, eu gemi cravando as unhas em seus ombros.

Ele rosnou e começou a me mover, subindo e descendo, seu... sua... aquilo inchando e entrando profundamente dentro de mim, sua boca veio para a minha e seus lábios tomaram os meus, a língua invadindo minha boca, como ele invadia meu corpo.

Meu corpo estremeceu e minha barriga se apertou, meu corpo inteiro parecia estar queimando, a sensação de puro prazer veio e dominou todo meu corpo. Ele entrou mais profundamente, largou minha boca gritando e derramando dentro de mim, exatamente como na noite passada.

O abracei com força, meu corpo todo parecia mole, ele beijou meu pescoço e levantei o rosto sorrindo. Ele riu e beijou minha boca delicadamente, e saiu de dentro de mim e me sentou nas suas pernas.

– Vamos sair daqui.

– Sim senhor.

Ele saiu da tina, e me pegou no colo me levando para a cama, me colocou em pé ao lado da cama, e tirou os lençóis sujos e me deitou sobre as peles, mordi o lábio dando uma rápida olhada pra o bárbaro que sorriu.

– O que foi esposa?

– Eu... eu sempre sangrarei quando nos deitarmos? – ele negou e deitou ao meu

lado e me puxou contra seu corpo, suspirei colocando as mãos no seu peito, ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos e colocou as nossas mãos unidas sobre seu coração.

– Não minha esposa. Só acontece na sua primeira vez, é a prova da sua inocência.

– Oh, e não doera mais verdade? – ele beijou minha testa.

– Não, foi só na primeira vez também. – franzi as sobrancelhas, e o olhei confusa.

– Você também, doeu e sangrou na primeira vez? – ele riu.

– Não esposa, nos homens não dói.

– Mas isso é muito injusto. – ele afagou minha bochecha com a mão livre.

– É por que a mulher tem um lacre que protege a sua inocência, por isso sangra, quando meu membro a penetra ele rompe e por isso sangra. – fiz uma careta, havia doido muito na noite passada, mas ele fez ficar bom depois. Olhei para ele com curiosidade novamente.

– A sua coisa... aquilo tem nome então. – murmurei e ele torceu o nariz.

– Que coisa?

– Aquela coisa entre as pernas. – ele gargalhou.

– Sim esposa, é meu membro ou falo.

– Oh. – enrubesci fortemente. – Hmmm, é muito... muito grande.

– Sim, ele foi feito para que eu plante minha semente em você, para que tenhamos filhos.

– Oh eu adoraria ter filhos, muitos filhos. – o bárbaro ficou muito quieto de repente. Levantei os olhos até os seus, ele olhava para longe de mim e parecia triste, afaguei sua bochecha com minha mão livre e ele voltou a me olhar.

– O senhor não quer filhos? – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

– Quero muitos, mas não a pressa agora.

– Está bem.

– Está com fome esposa? – ele falou de repente e assenti.

– Sim, bastante na verdade.

– Aonde prefere comer, aqui ou no salão?

– Podemos ficar aqui?

– Se desejar esposa. – sorri me aconchegando contra seu peito.

– Eu gosto disso.

– Do que? – beijou meus cabelos e suspirei alegremente.

– De ficar aqui, com você.

– Sim, eu também gosto. – ele pegou meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo. – Viu e você disse que nem gostava de mim. – estreitei os olhos e o empurrei.

– E não gosto mesmo.

– Mas acabou de dizer...

– Sei bem o que disse. – o interrompi e evitei seus olhos. – Mas não pense que só por isso gosto de você. – ele voltou a pegar meu queixo e me fez encará-lo.

– Sim esposa, você gosta de mim. E se não estivesse cansada eu provaria o quanto gosta.

– Seu... seu bárbaro. – o empurrei e sai da cama e vesti minha camisa, ele ficou me olhando com um sorriso perverso.

Peguei meu vestido e o coloquei, e me senti melhor por não estar tão exposta. O bárbaro suspirou e se levantou vestindo sua calça indo até o baú para pegar uma túnica, onde a vestiu.

– Já que minha adorável esposa, desistiu de passar o dia na cama, vamos descer, assim eu pratico um pouco com a espada. – ele estendeu a mão para mim e a peguei imediatamente.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e beijou minha mão, enrubesci e evitei seu olhar, ele sorriu abertamente e descemos para o salão, Marie Alice estava perto da lareira lendo um livro e sorriu quando nos viu.

– Bom dia.

– Alice.

– Boa dia Marie Alice.

– Já comeram?

– Ainda não irmã, mande trazer algo para Isabella, ela precisa se alimentar.

– E você irmão?

– Não, eu vou praticar. – ele pegou meu queixo com a mão livre e me fez olhá-lo. – Se comporte esposa, Emmett vira para vigiá-la.

– Por quê?

– Como por quê? Eu já havia lhe explicado que quando eu não estou por perto, ele cuidara de você.

– Sim, mas isso era antes, agora eu sou sua esposa.

– Mas isso não muda nada.

– Ainda sou uma prisioneira? – guinchei e ele respirou fundo e me puxou para seus braços.

– Escute esposa. Eu ainda acredito que Aro vira por você. E agora é que eu não a deixarei partir.

– Oh. – ele me olhava com muita intensidade e baixei os olhos, não sabia o que dizer, o bárbaro beijou minha testa e voltei a olhá-lo.

– Você é muito preciosa para mim esposa. – sorri abertamente.

– Eu sou? – ele riu.

– Por Deus, sim, aonde conseguiria conhecer uma mocinha mais obstinada que você? – o empurrei irritada ele gargalhou.

– Seu... bastardo, bárbaro, grosseirão... – ele me beijou nos lábios me fazendo calar e saiu apressado do salão.

Grunhi, e apertei as mãos em punhos, queria socar aquele bárbaro. Respirei fundo e me voltei a Marie Alice sorrindo.

– Então, cadê a comida? – ela piscou confusa e acabou sorrindo.

– Prefere comer aqui ou na cozinha?

– Oh vamos à cozinha.

Entramos na cozinha onde a cozinheira já preparava o almoço, me sentei com Marie Alice em uma pequena mão e só belisquei um pedaço de pão, eu não queria estragar o apetite para mais tarde. Marie Alice se sentou comigo e me olhava com expectativa.

– O que foi?

– Me conte.

– Contar o que?

– Como foi à noite? – minha cara inteira se avermelhou e as criadas que estava ali sorriram.

– Foi agradável.

– Só agradável menina? – gritou a cozinheira com uma careta e bufei.

– Está bem, foi muito bom. Doeu e sangrei como você disse Alice, mas depois, foi... foi... como ir ao céu. – sussurrei alegremente, sentindo minha barriga borbulhar de uma doce sensação.

– Oh, parece ter sido extraordinário.

– Sim foi. Mas não diga ao bárbaro, ele já é muito cheio de si. – resmunguei e as mulheres riram.

– Então irão repetir?

– Repetimos essa manhã.

– Oh, então Edward gostou de estar contigo.

– Sim, parece que gostou muito.

– Isso é ótimo Isabella, meu irmão precisava de alguém como você.

– De verdade?

– Oh sim, - ela mordeu o lábio e abaixou a voz. – Seu primeiro casamento não foi muito feliz.

– Por quê? Conte-me. – sussurrei também, mas ela negou.

– Edward deve lhe contar. – bufei e fiquei de pé.

– Então ele irá me contar agora.

– Isabella, espere... – ouvi Alice gritar, mas eu já estava cansada de todo esse mistério, o bárbaro devia me contar imediatamente sobre essa esposa.

Assim que sai da cozinha vi o soldado Emmett, e acenei para ele.

– Emmett. Estava procurando você.

– Pois não lady Cullen.

– Aonde está o bar... meu marido?

– Ainda praticando.

– Oh sim, me leve até ele.

– Sim minha lady.

Seguimos para fora e fomos até aonde os homem praticavam com a espada, o bárbaro brandia sua espada ferozmente contra um rapaz que parecia em pânico, mordi o lábio ao ver suas costas nuas, e o suor descendo por elas, os músculos se movendo a cada ataque.

Ele era magnífico lutando, tão forte e corajoso, ele terminou com o soldado e se virou para mim, seu peito tão maravilhoso quanto suas costas ficou a vista e enrubesci consideravelmente, ele levantou os olhos e me pegou olhando, sorri, largou a espada e correu até mim.

– Minha esposa.

– Hmmm, olá... hmmm esposo. – ele riu e pegou meu queixo.

– Veio me ver lutar?

– Não. – falei apressadamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Então por que veio? – seus intensos olhos verdes me olhavam com curiosidade e abaixei os olhos, tirando uma poeirinha do meu vestido.

– Eu... hum... bem eu... hmmm... – ele riu e levantou mais meu queixo.

– O que foi esposa? Perdeu a fala diante de mim? – estreitei os olhos e empinei o queixo.

– Não seu bárbaro, eu vim lhe fazer uma pergunta.

– Pois faça esposa. – respirei fundo e falei de uma vez.

– O que aconteceu com sua primeira esposa? – o bárbaro trincou os dentes e apertou meu queixo com um pouco de força.

_Eu acho que irritei o bárbaro._


	13. 13 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**13 -** **Eu acho que esse bárbaro me enfeitiçou.**

_– O que aconteceu com sua primeira esposa. – o bárbaro trincou os dentes e apertou meu queixo com um pouco de força._

– Isso não é assunto Isabella.

– Obvio que é bárbaro. Eu preciso saber.

– Não.

– Sim.

– Esse assunto não importa mais.

– Claro que importa, sou sua esposa, é meu direito saber.

– Isabella, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

– Mas eu quero falar.

– Já disse não.

– Bárbaro, não sairei daqui sem uma resposta.

– Não quero brigar com você Isabella.

– Pois terá uma briga se não me falar. – ele rosnou.

– Isabella... – irritada o empurrei e corri para longe, o ouvi chamando, mas ignorei, estava muito irritada com aquele bárbaro.

Lógico que eu devia saber sobre seu primeiro casamento, foi uma fase da sua vida e eu como esposa tinha todo o direito de saber. Acabei parando em frente ao estábulo, e entrei. Achei fácil o cavalo negro do bárbaro e fui até ele, ele relinchou e sorri passando os dedos em sua cara.

– Olá cavalinho. – ele resmungou e lambeu minha mão, sorri e acariciei atrás da sua orelha, ele murmurou alegremente.

– Isabella... – o bárbaro entrou no estábulo e me puxou para seus braços, sua boca em meus cabelos e me abraçou apertado. – Por Deus, não fuja mais de mim esposa.

– A culpa foi toda sua.

– Eu sei. Perdoe-me esposa. – levantei os olhos, ele estava sério. – Agora me prometa que não fugira de mim.

– Está bem, eu não fugirei.

– Bom, agora me diga, por que veio aqui. – dei de ombros evitando seus olhos, ele pegou meu queixo com delicadeza. – Diga-se esposa.

– Eu gosto dos cavalos. – ele sorriu.

– Gostaria de aprender a montar?

– De verdade? – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

– Sim esposa. Se quiser irei lhe ensinar.

– Oh sim, eu adoraria aprender.

– Ótimo, agora vamos entrar. – ele já saia do estábulo, mas nem me mexi, ele se voltou pra mim e coloquei as mãos na cintura e ergui o queixo.

– Não vai me contar? – o bárbaro grunhiu e se afastou um pouco.

– Eu vou Isabella, mas não agora.

– Promete. – ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

– Sim eu prometo. Agora venha, eu preciso de um banho.

– Oh, quer... hmmm quer que esfregue suas costas? – ele deu aquele sorriso que fazia tudo em mim inflamar.

– Sim esposa. Agora venha.

[...]

Seu corpo quente se apertava contra o meu e sorri de olhos fechados, ele beijou meus cabelos úmidos e pescoço, afastou meu longo cabelo e deu pequenas mordidas na minha nuca.

– Acho que perdemos o almoço esposa.

– A culpa foi sua bárbaro. – ele riu contra minha pele me arrepiando toda.

– Não sinto a menor culpa, tomar banho com minha esposa é muito agradável. – dei uma risadinha.

– Hmmm, sim foi muito bom. Mas agora estou sem vestido. – ele riu alegremente, com certeza se lembrando como me puxara para dentro da tina com roupa e tudo.

– Alice lhe arranjara outros. E os que fizeram quando chegou já devem estar quase prontos. – me virei para olhá-lo.

– Hmmm, Tânia ainda os faz?

– Sim. – abaixei os olhos e ele pegou meu queixo, seu dedo passando pelos meus lábios. – O que há de errado?

– O que fez a Tânia, depois que ela esteve bem... – enrubesci ao lembrar-me de como encontrei aquela mulher horrível na cama dele.

– Isabella, Tânia é minha prima, ela sempre viveu em Masen, eu não posso expulsá-la.

– Eu já percebi que ela continua no castelo, mas o que fez com ela? A castigou?

– Eu a avisei, que se ela estivesse em minha cama novamente naqueles trajes, ou sem eles, eu a mandaria para longe de Masen, para um convento.

– OH. Faria isso?

– Sim eu faria. E agora você é minha esposa, se ela não a respeitar, não pensarei duas vezes em mandá-la embora. E é claro, em breve voltaremos a Cullen, eu só preciso garantir a segurança de Alice.

– Alice não está segura? – ele evitou meus olhos e sorriu, mas podia ver que não alcançava seus olhos.

– Enquanto eu estiver aqui está. – dei de ombros e sorri.

– E como é Cullen? – ele sorriu abertamente dessa vez, seu rosto todo se iluminando.

– É lindo, campos verdes, muitas flores e há um lago... Hmmm nos banharemos no lago todos os dias. – ri alegremente.

– Até quando estiver frio? – ele voltou a beijar minha pele e me senti quente.

– Eu a esquentarei esposa. – eu não duvidava disso, não duvida mesmo. Franzi o cenho o encarando, e ele riu. – O que?

– Por que sempre me chama de esposa?

– Não gosta? – dei de ombros, o que havia para gostar, só era estranho, mas tudo nesse bárbaro era sempre confuso.

– Bem, eu não me importo, mas não entendo por que fala tanto?

– É por que gosto de tê-la como esposa.

– Gosta?

– Claro que gosto, minha adorável esposa. – olhei desconfiada para ele, que sorriu e rosou os lábios nos meus.

Sorri e me aconcheguei contra ele. Edward me apertou em seus braços e beijou meu cabelos, seus dedos passeando pelas mechas.

– Agora durma esposa.

– Está bem bárbaro. – ele riu baixo e beijou minha testa.

Bocejei e fechei os olhos adormecendo rapidamente.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, senti falta de algo, virei na cama e percebi que estava só. Me espreguicei e sentei com o lençol sobre o corpo, não havia nenhum sinal do bárbaro, ou roupas.

Bufei e fui até o baú dele, e peguei uma das suas túnicas a vestindo, levei meu vestido até perto do fogo e o estiquei sobre a cadeira para que secasse, voltei para a cama, antes peguei meu pente e comecei a desembaraçar meu longo cabelo. Estava fazendo a trança quando a porta se abriu e o bárbaro entrou.

– Olá esposa.

– Olá bárbaro. – ele sorriu e vi que carregava um vestido, saltei da cama feliz e ele parou de andar e seus olhos estavam nas minhas pernas. – Me de. – ele continuava olhando e ruborizei abaixando a cabeça e tirando uma poeirinha da túnica, meus olhos estavam fixos no chão, e vi ele vindo a passos largos na minha direção, ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Você está linda esposa. – enrubesci mais ainda, e puxei a túnica para baixo nervosamente.

– Oh... hmmm, obrigada. – ele beijou meus lábios calmamente e suspirei agarrando seus braços e apertando para me manter firme, ou eu cairia.

Sua outra mão veio para minha cintura e me puxou contra seu corpo. Arfei contra a sua boca, minhas mãos subindo pelos seus braços para seu cabelo e o torcendo entre meus dedos, ele soltou o vestido e com a outra mão agarrou minha perna e me ergueu, cruzei as pernas em volta do seu corpo, e ele andou para a cama.

Sem nos desgrudar, e ainda me beijando deliciosamente, sentou na cama comigo em cima dele, podia sentir seu... o membro dele, como ele havia chamado, firmemente pressionado contra mim, que queimava por ele. Apertei seus ombros e afastei a boca respirando com dificuldade, ele também respirava e me olhava com tanto... desejo, paixão... algo mais eu acho.

Mas qualquer pensamento coerente foi interrompido quando seus dedos entraram na parte de mim que necessitava dele tão urgentemente. A boca dele veio para minha garganta e onde começou a distribuir beijos úmidos que me fizeram derreter contra seu corpo. Ele gemeu contra minha pele, rodando os dedos dentro de mim, mais e mais profundamente, meu corpo inteiro incendiava.

Sua mão grande apertou meu traseiro, e me ergueu, em seguida me puxando para baixo, seu... Oh Deus... seu membro entrava em mim, tão profundamente, cravei as unhas em seus ombros, arqueando todo o meu corpo contra o dele. Sua boca desceu em direção aos meus seios, e chupou o mamilo sobre a túnica, meu corpo se convulsionou sobre o dele, e tremi arranhando suas costas.

– Edward... Edward... – seu nome escapava dos meus lábios e seu membro parecia ter vida própria dentro de mim.

Queimava e pulsava, meu corpo balançou e minha barriga apertou, eu gritei muito alto quando a sensação de plenitude veio forte, e pareceu fazer meu corpo inteiro ficar mole nos braços dele.

Ele nos virou na cama e me deitou ficando por cima, ainda alojado dentro de mim, afagou minha bochecha e me beijou novamente.

– Você está a cada dia mais adorável esposa. – eu ri ofegante.

– Vivo para servi-lo meu marido. – ele sorriu adoravelmente e sai de dentro de mim se jogando ao meu lado.

– Eu vim lhe buscar para o jantar.

– Tudo bem. – sussurrei ofegante, ainda sentia a falta de seu corpo sobre o meu. Tão deliciosamente pressionado contra mim.

Tentando controlar minha onda de felicidade, virei de barriga para baixo e apoiei o queixo nas mãos, ele ficou de lado a passou a mão por meu corpo, começando pelas pernas e subindo para meu traseiro, minha cara avermelhou-se e dei um tapinha em sua mão.

– Não lhe dei essa liberdade seu bárbaro. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sou seu marido, posso fazer o que quiser com você. – estreitei os olhos para ele, e levantei o queixo.

– Pois saiba, que eu não farei nada se não quiser.

– Eu acho esposa, que eu posso convencê-la.

– Não ousaria? – ele sorriu e num movimento rápido estava virada de costas para a cama e ele sobre mim, minhas mãos sobre a cabeça.

– Você acha que eu não ousaria Isabella?

– Eu... eu... – ele riu e mordiscou meu lábio inferior, arfei e o vi sorrir mais ainda, e fez o mesmo com meu lábio superior.

– Ah... minha adorável esposa, as coisas que posso fazer com você nessa cama.

– Achei, hmmm que íamos comer.

– Bem, agora eu estou com outro tipo de fome. – ele piscou e aquela sensação na boca do estomago que se apertava quando ele me olhava assim voltou, e enrubesci fortemente.

Havíamos acabado de estar juntos e eu já o desejava de novo.

_Eu acho que esse bárbaro me enfeitiçou._


	14. 14 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**14.** **Eu acho que preciso fazer ele me amar.**

– Bem, agora eu estou com outro tipo de fome. – ele piscou e aquela sensação na boca do estomago que se apertava quando ele me olhava assim voltou, e enrubesci fortemente.

Havíamos acabado de estar juntos e eu já o desejava de novo.

[...]

Coloquei o vestido que o bárbaro trouxe e sorri ao olhá-lo, era lindo e vermelho, me voltei para o bárbaro e corri a abraçá-lo, ele sorriu me apertando contra seu peito, me afastou um pouco pegando em meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

– Obrigada, eu o adorei.

– Que bom, esposa, agora me de um beijo.

– Um beijo?

– Claro, as esposas sempre agradecem os maridos com beijos. – dei uma risadinha e fiquei na ponta dos pés. Meus lábios se escovaram contra os dele, e antes que eu me afastasse, ele me puxou contra seu corpo, e sua boca depravada estava possuindo a minha. Agarrei seus cabelos torcendo entre meus dedos, ele grunhiu e me ergueu tirando meus pés do chão, e começou a me levar para cama.

– Edward não... – afastei a boca da dele, ele rosnou.

– Por quê?

– Estou com fome. – falei arfante e ele sorriu, um pequeno e doce sorriso, quase envergonhado.

– Perdoe-me Isabella, às vezes acho que não tenho o suficiente de você. – minhas bochechas esquentaram e baixei os olhos, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

– Oh, mas agora me solte bárbaro. – ele beijou meu nariz e me soltou, estendeu sua mão para mim e fomos para o salão.

Todos já estavam comendo quando chegamos, e levantaram as canecas e copos nos brindando, enrubesci enroscando meu braço no do bárbaro, que beijou meus cabelos e nós levou a nosso lugar.

– Boa noite Alice.

– Irmão, Isabella.

– Olá Alice. – a cumprimentei enquanto sentava, ela deu uma risadinha sua face avermelhada e ri, com certeza ela sabia o que eu e seu irmão fizemos a maior parte da tarde no quarto.

O bárbaro começou a me servir e olhei para ele com adoração, ele era muito... agradável eu tinha que admitir, o homem sabia ser gentil quando queria, mesmo para um bárbaro, e eu tinha que reconhecer, eu gostava de tê-lo ao meu lado o tempo todo.

– Coma esposa. – falou empurrando o prato pra mim, e sorri.

– Obrigada bárbaro.

– Você gosta me chamar assim em. – piscou pra mim, e ri.

– Hmmm, sai sem que eu perceba, mas posso parar se o incomoda... – ele pegou minha mão e parei de falar, levou aos lábios e beijou meus dedos.

– Não pare. Sei que você gosta. – sorriu e ri animada.

Meu bárbaro era perfeito.

Voltei a comer dando uma olhada no salão, eu realmente gostava do clima alegre do castelo do bárbaro, e confesso que estava ansiosa para conhecer minha nova casa, em Cullen.

Nova casa, suspirei pensando na antiga. E no meu pai... Ele viria por mim, eu realmente não acreditava nisso, mas e se ele viesse? Voltei a olhar para meu bárbaro que sorria enquanto falava com Marie Alice e engoli a vontade de chorar. Ele lutaria por mim? Ele iria me querer depois de matar meu pai?

– Isabella? – meus olhos que olhavam além dele, se focaram em seu rosto, Edward segurou meu queixo com delicadeza e beijou meus lábios devagar. – O que te aflige esposa? – sorri e neguei.

– Nada, só estou cansada. – ele deu aquele sorriso que me fazia tremer toda e meu corpo se acender de prazer.

– Também estou cansado. Já terminou? – dei uma rápida olhada para meu prato e fiz uma careta, o cheiro da comida estava me enjoando mesmo, voltei a olhar para ele e sorri.

– Sim podemos subir.

– Ótimo. – ele se virou para Alice e murmurou algo a ela, e se voltou para mim, me levantei apressada e minha cabeça rodou, segurei na borda da mesa para que não caísse.

– Isabella, o que foi?

– Nada eu só... acho que levantei rápido demais.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, estou bem, podemos subir, preciso me deitar. – ele assentiu e com a sua agilidade, que sempre me assustava, me pegou no colo. O abracei pelo pescoço e me apoiei contra ele, estava me sentindo tão cansada de repente.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e quando os abri estava na cama, olhei para o bárbaro que me olhava com preocupação, tocou minha testa e depois afagou meus cabelos.

– Você está mesmo bem?

– Sim, estou ótima. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – Bem, não estou ótima, mas estou perfeitamente bem.

– Vou aceitar sua palavra. Agora sente-se e vire, vou tirar seu vestido. – meu rosto avermelhou-se.

– Vamos... vamos fazer?

– Fazer o que esposa? – baixei os olhos afastando uma poeirinha do meu vestido, e alisando algumas rugas, ele pegou meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo. – Isabella?

– Bem, o que nós fazemos na cama...

– Fazer amor.

– É como chama?

– Sim, amor, prazer, união, você pode escolher.

– Oh... – voltei a alisar meu vestido. – Eu gosto de amor. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e voltei a olhá-lo.

– Bom, mas não iremos fazer amor.

– Por quê? – ele riu e ficou sobre mim.

– Por que você minha adorável esposa, está cansada. Eu a esgotei essa tarde, você deve dormir agora.

– Mas... eu não estou com sono. – ele sorriu abertamente e abaixou a cabeça beijando meus lábios, suspirei o abraçando e puxando mais contra mim, meus dedos se enrolando em seu cabelo.

Suas mãos deslizaram para meus braços subindo e descendo, e eu já sentia seu... a coisa... Oh o membro me cutucando, gemi contra sua boca e ele se afastou de repente, sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Não, você precisa descansar.

– Mas...

– Podíamos conversar.

– Oh, sobre o que conversaríamos?

– Podemos... – ele respirou fundo e deitou ao meu lado me encarando. – Primeiro tire o vestido.

Assenti e me levantei, tirei meu vestido ficando só com a camisa de dormir ele me olhou e ficou de pé, e tirou suas roupas, ficando completamente nu.

– Edward!

– O que? Eu durmo nu.

– Oh... – baixei os olhos e dei de cara com o seu membro e voltei a olhar para cima, mas seu peito nu, também me distrai, com meu rosto extremamente quente olhei para cima, e ele sorria.

– Agora tire a sua.

– Mas eu ficarei...

– Sim, eu sei esposa. – olhei para o teto e fiz o que ele pediu, passei a camisa pelos braços e a deixei cair no chão, meu corpo se arrepiou com o vento gelado que vinha da janela, mas continuava olhando para cima.

Não demorou muito a ele vir até mim, e me abraçar, olhei para seu rosto e ele sorria.

– Não tenha vergonha de mim, Isabella.

– Não posso evitar.

– Logo você se acostumará. – ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente, e começou a me levar para a cama. – Agora vamos deitar.

– Assim? – ele riu e deitou e me puxou para seus braços, como da outra vez, eu estava sendo abraçada por ele, minha mão em seu peito, sentindo os batimentos do seu coração, a outra mão ele segurava entrelaçando nossos dedos, enquanto seu braço rodeava minha cintura.

– Sempre assim esposa.

– Está bem, então do que falaremos?

– Bem, você queria saber meu passado. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Vai me contar? – ele riu.

– Bem, você é minha esposa, é seu direito saber, não é? – empinei o queixo.

– Mas é claro que é. – ele riu baixinho e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Então vou lhe contar. – o olhei cheia de expectativa, eu realmente estava muito curiosa para saber, eu podia ver que seu passado não era extremamente alegre, mas ainda sim, eu sentia que devia saber.

– Bem, pra te explicar melhor, eu preciso contar sobre quando eu fui à guerra ao lado do rei. E adquiri o apelido de cavaleiro negro.

– Oh, é mesmo, eu havia esquecido disso. – ele riu.

– Mesmo?

– Bem sim, às vezes o senhor me irrita tanto que eu me esqueço de todo o resto. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

– Entendi, agora fique quietinha. – sorri assentindo e ele voltou a falar. – Eu ganhei o apelido quando salvei o rei durante uma luta, era homens por todo o lado, e a luta estava muito intensa, e quando iam atacar o rei, eu surgi no meio dos homens com o meu cavalo, o Cavaleiro...

– Espere... o nome do seu cavalo é Cavaleiro? – ele riu.

– Sim.

– Oh...

– Então eu surgi com Cavaleiro, mas mesmo assim foi difícil ajudar o rei, havia muitos homens em cima dele, mas eu treinei bem meu cavalo e quando assoviei, ele deu um coice que atirou longe um homem que ia atacar o rei. – eu ri e ele sorria.

– Cavaleiro salvou o rei?

– Pois sim. E quando nossos homens gritaram o Cavaleiro negro salvou o rei, estávamos falando do cavalo, mas os outros acharam que era eu. – eu ri alto dessa vez.

– Lhe confundiram com o cavalo?

– Sim, mas não espalhe, eu tenho uma reputação.

– Não se preocupe. E o que aconteceu depois?

– Bem, mesmo tendo sido o cavalo que salvou o rei, ainda sim eu sou o dono dele, e o rei quis me agradecer devidamente, e ele me deu Cullen.

– Oh, que maravilha.

– Mas nem tudo vem assim tão fácil. O rei ao me dar Cullen me pediu um favor.

– Que favor?

– Ele pediu que eu amparasse Lady Ângela me casando com ela.

– Ele o obrigou a se casar?

– Bem, sim na verdade, mas eu não podia negar nada ao rei, afinal ele estava me dando uma propriedade e me consagrando barão. E Ângela precisava mesmo de mim, o marido dela morreu em batalha e ela estava grávida... – ele parou de falar olhando para longe de mim, toquei seu rosto com carinho.

– E o que aconteceu com o marido dela?

– Sir Ben morreu durante a luta. Ângela era filha do barão Weber e como seu pai havia morrido a algum tempo, ela estava desamparada. Ela podia ir para Weber, mas seu irmão era o barão de Weber, e o rei não confiava nele. Ben havia sido um bom soldado e amigo do rei.

– O que você fez foi muito doce. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu só não queria ir contra o nosso rei. – eu sabia que ele havia se compadecido da pobre Ângela, mesmo que ele não admitisse.

– E o que aconteceu com Ângela?

– Eu e ela nos casamos e mudamos para Cullen, mas ela já estava em um período avançado da gravidez, então fiz o possível para que ela ficasse confortável, até o nascimento. Mas ela teve complicações no parto e faleceu.

– Oh, eu sinto Edward.

– Eu também, ela era muito jovem.

– E o bebê?

– Morreu também, eles foram enterrados ao lado de Ben. Pedi permissão ao rei, e ele concordou, mesmo ela sendo minha esposa, achei que era mais apropriado ela ficar com ele.

– Isso também foi doce. – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, mas podia imaginá-lo revirando os olhos e sorri.

– Agora durma esposa.

– Posso perguntar mais uma coisa?

– O que?

– Você amava Ângela? – ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio, e levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele me encarava com tanta intensidade, que era difícil encará-lo de volta.

– Não, eu a respeitei no pouco que ficamos juntos, e ia amar seu bebê como se fosse meu, mas eu não a amava.

Abaixei a cabeça sorrindo, então o seu coração estava livre, e ele poderia vir a me amar. Sorri com a esperança de o meu bárbaro me amar e nunca me deixar. Mas era bom que me amasse logo.

– Boa noite bárbaro. – sussurrei enterrando o rosto em seu peito e senti seus lábios em meu cabelo.

– Boa noite minha adorável Isabella.

_Eu acho que preciso fazer ele me amar._


	15. 15 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**15 -** **Eu acho que o bárbaro gosta de mim um pouquinho.**

_– Boa noite bárbaro. – sussurrei enterrando o rosto em seu peito e senti seus lábios em meu cabelo._

_– Boa noite minha adorável Isabella._

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte me sentindo extremamente bem, eu estava decidida a fazer o bárbaro me amar. Eu ainda não fazia ideia de como fazer isso, mas eu faria.

Me estiquei na cama e reparei que estava sozinha, estranhei, pois o bárbaro sempre estava comigo. Mas agora eu precisava...

Minha barriga roncou alto e enrubesci, ainda bem que estava só, saltei da cama e fui me preparar para o dia, lavei o rosto e a boca, penteei os cabelos e me vesti.

Abri a porta do quarto e o soldado Emmett estava ali, fiz uma careta, o bárbaro ia mesmo continuar me vigiando?

– Boa tarde minha lady.

– Boa tarde? – o olhei confusa e olhei por uma janela, o sol já estava alto. – Já é tarde?

– Sim minha lady?

– Cadê o bar... meu marido?

– Ele estava praticando no campo. Pediu que fosse encontrar com ele quando acabasse de comer. – meu estomago resmungou novamente, me lembrando que estava faminta e sorri envergonhada. Felizmente o soldado ficou quieto.

Descemos para o salão e fui direto para a cozinha, a cozinheira sorriu quando me viu e me sentei à pequena mesa, e ela começou a colocar varias coisas a minha frente.

Sorri agradecida, e comi um pouco de tudo, a mulher me olhava com os olhos arregalados, sorri para ela.

– Algo errado?

– Não, não minha lady... está com fome em? – eu ri envergonhada.

– Sim, estava faminta na verdade. Acho que pular o almoço tantas vezes me deixou com fome. – ela me deu um olhar estranho, mas acabou sorrindo.

– Deve ser.

Dei de ombros e voltei a comer, quando me senti satisfeita, levantei me despedindo e fui para o salão, Emmett atrás de mim o tempo todo, isso estava ficando ridículo, o bárbaro não podia fazer o pobre homem ficar atrás de mim o tempo todo.

Chegamos ao campo e ele estava ao lado do Cavaleiro acariciando seu pelo negro, dei adeus a Emmett, e fui até o bárbaro, ele ainda estava sem a túnica, somente com as calças e as costas nuas e a pele úmida, ele devia ter se molhado para tirar o suor.

Engoli em seco e tentei me concentrar, eu precisava que o bárbaro me amasse, nem que fosse um pouquinho, então eu seria mais dócil e gentil com ele. Mesmo que isso fosse uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz. Mas eu faria.

– Marido. – chamei docemente e ele se virou sorrindo, evitei ficar encarando seu peito, ele pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Muito bem. Eu dormi tanto, por que não me acordou? – ele me abraçou e suspirei, minhas mãos em seus braços fortes, subindo e descendo, podia sentir seus músculos, se ondulando sobre meus dedos e o calor da sua parecia queimar.

– Queria que descansasse.

– Bem, estou ótima agora. E foi muito gentil. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Obrigada esposa. Parece melhor hoje.

– Estou me sentindo muito bem bar... marido. – ele me olhou estranhamente e assentiu, pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– O que há de errado? – pigarreei e afastei um fio que estava sobre meu olho.

– Não a nada errado, Edward. – sorri o mais docemente possível, ele assentiu e voltou a olhar o cavalo.

– Então vou aprender a montar? – perguntei, ele sorriu e me soltou passando um braço em volta da minha cintura e fomos até o Cavaleiro.

– Sim, como Cavaleiro gosta de você, será mais fácil você aprender com ele.

– Ele gosta de mim? – olhei para o cavalo sorrindo, e toquei sua cara e acariciei o bárbaro riu.

– Sim, fora eu, e o rapaz que cuida dele, Cavaleiro não gosta que outros o toquem.

– Oh... – sorri mais e cheguei pertinho de Cavaleiro. – Eu também gosto de você. – o bárbaro ficou atrás de mim, com o braço ainda em volta da minha cintura e beijou minha garganta.

– Pronta esposa? – ri alegremente.

Ele sorriu e me soltou e veio para minha frente, me mostrou a sela e os arreios aonde eu deveria segurar, e mostrou onde eu devia pisar para que conseguisse subir. Demorou algumas tentativas, mas eu finalmente consegui sem ajuda dele, mas por causa do vestido sentei de lado.

– Quer que suba com você esposa?

– Não precisa bar... marido. Eu estou indo muito bem. – empinei o queixo me ajeitando melhor em cima de Cavaleiro, o bárbaro riu e tocou minha perna me fazendo pular.

– Calma esposa, não fique nervosa ou assusta ele. Agora se lembra do que expliquei.

– Sim, sim. Usar as rédeas para controlá-lo.

– Muito bem. – ele se afastou um pouco e chamou o cavalo, Cavaleiro, trotou para perto do bárbaro que segurava algo na mão, quando nos aproximamos ele deu uma cenoura ao cavalo.

– Bom rapaz. – esfregou atrás da orelha dele que relinchou e o bárbaro voltou a se afastar e chamando Cavaleiro.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, e eu já estava ficando cansada. Edward parou Cavaleiro e me pegou pela cintura.

– Chega por hoje Isabella.

– Oh mais já? – ele riu e me puxou para fora da cela, me colocou no chão, mas sem me soltar.

– Está exausta.

– Não estou bem marido. – sorri e ele estreitou os olhos.

– O que está errado com você, Isabella.

– Por quê? Não há nada errado comigo.

– Você está diferente.

– Diferente?

– Sim, está muito dócil e gentil. – o empurrei e coloquei as mãos nos quadris e empinei o queixo.

– Eu sempre sou dócil e gentil. – ele riu, e alto.

– Isabella, você é terrível, e não me chamou de bárbaro nenhuma vez. Isso já é motivo de preocupação esposa. – minhas bochechas avermelharam e evitei seus olhos.

– Isso não importa bárbaro. Eu sou muito dócil e gentil. – o empurrei e sai indo em direção ao castelo, mas ele me alcançou e me virou.

– Não minha adorável Isabella, você nunca é dócil, e muito menos gentil. Você é terrível, nunca fica quieta, e te um temperamento horrível. – guinchei.

– Mas você é um bárbaro mesmo, um grosseirão, um... – ele me puxou mais contra seu corpo e me calei o olhando, ele sorria, e já ia abrir a boca para xingá-lo, mas a sua boca estava na minha.

Sua boca de bárbaro, grosseirão, bastardo, e absolutamente deliciosa, ele beijava divinamente não podia negar, agarrei seus cabelos colando mais nossos lábios e ele gemeu me colando ainda mais a ele. Suas mãos desceram para minha bunda e arfei, o empurrei.

– Não te dei essa intimidade bárbaro.

– Sou seu marido, posso fazer o que quiser com seu corpo.

– Não, não pode não. – ele sorriu, daquele jeito que sempre me fazia arfar e querer pular nele.

– Sim, você é minha Isabella, e não adianta me negar nada.

– Seu... seu... – não conseguia encontrar as palavras para sua ousadia, e ele só sorria, seu sorriso idiota...

– Bárbaro? – ele completou rindo agora e grunhi.

– Arg... – o empurrei e corri para o castelo, o ouvi rindo, mas o ignorei, quando cheguei as portas dei de cara com o administrador, ele me olhava com curiosidade e olhou em volta, olhei também e percebi que estava só, sem Emmett me seguindo.

– Sr. Black.

– Minha lady, está bem?

– Sim, sim... é só... Deixe, algo que possa fazer?

– Minha lady? Não, tenho ordens para que lady Cullen, não faça nada.

– O bar... meu marido que mandou?

– Sim. – bufei irritada.

– Mas eu sou a esposa, eu não deveria ter deveres? – ele escondeu um sorriso.

– Bem, cá entre nós, talvez ele não a mantenha esposa para sempre.

– O que?

– Bem, todos sabem que o senhor, só quer pegar o Volturi, assim que as noticias do seu casamento espalhar, seu pai virá bater nas portas de Masen, pedindo reparação.

Olhei para aquele homem estranho e pude ver em seus olhos escuros e frios suas intenções. E elas com certeza eram maldosas. Empinei o queixo e coloquei as mãos na cintura.

– Bem, então quando meu pai vier, é bom meu marido estar preparado.

– Preparado? – perguntou confuso e assenti.

– Sim, por que eu não irei a lugar algum. Então ele que se prepare para me aguentar.

Empinei o queixo mais ainda, e sai dali o mais rápido que pude. Corri para o quarto e no caminho encontrei uma criada e mandei que me preparasse um banho, ela fez uma reverencia e correu em me obedecer.

Entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama, pouco tempo depois, os criados vieram trazendo a tina e começaram a enchê-la, assim que terminaram os dispensei, e me levantei.

Tirei o vestido e ia tirar a camisa quando a porta se abriu e o bárbaro entrou todo sorridente.

– Ah mandou me preparar um banho esposa.

– Não... – ele nem esperou, simplesmente abaixou as calças e entrou na tina, o olhei boquiaberta.

– Venha Isabella. – ele estendeu o sabão para mim. – Venha e esfregue minhas costas. – eu estava vendo vermelho agora.

– Esse banho é meu bárbaro. – ele riu alegremente.

– Tem espaço para dois aqui.

– Não eu... – espere, não era assim que eu ganharia seu amor. Respirei fundo e forcei um sorriso. – Claro marido.

Marchei até ele e agarrei o sabão de sua mão, ele riu e afastou um pouco, fiz bastante espuma e esfreguei as costas com força, quase arranhando ele, ele grunhiu e se virou de repente agarrando minha mão.

– O que a incomoda esposa?

– Nada me incomoda. – ele riu e beijou meu pulso.

– Sim, algo a perturba. Me diga o que é? – evitei seus olhos, não podia dizer que queria que ele me amasse.

– Não é nada bárbaro. Eu só... nada. – ele suspirou e me puxou para dentro da tina, gritei com ele, batendo os braços e espirrando água por todo o chão.

– Calma Isabella, você não disse que era o seu banho. Agora se comporte e tome banhou comigo ou ficara sem banho. – grunhi.

– E não tem uma terceira opção? – ele somente sorriu, e arrancou minha camisa e me sentou em seu colo.

Arfei ao sentir seu membro pulsando contra mim, e imediatamente meu corpo se acendeu. Ele deu mordidinhas em meu pescoço e derreti contra ele.

– Sabe esposa, você estava linda sobre o cavalo.

– De verdade... oh... – suspirei ao sentir seus dedos entrando em mim, e se movendo lentamente.

– Deus sim... parecia uma amazona. – ri nervosamente e cravei minhas unhas em seu ombro quando ele pareceu ir mais fundo dentro de mim, girando seus dedos e esfregando a parte sensível entre minhas pernas.

– O... obrigada... – ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim de repente e me encarou com aquele olhar, aquele que fazia meu corpo ficar em chamas.

– Agora vou ensiná-la a cavalgar.

– Aonde?

– Em mim. – sussurrou roucamente e com sua rapidez assustadora, saiu da tina e me levou com ele.

Fomos para a cama aonde ele me deitou e ficou por cima de mim, meu corpo todo pulsava por ele. Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, sua língua devastando cada cantinho da minha boca. De repente ele nos virou e fiquei sobre ele, o olhei confusa e ele sorriu, me fazendo sentar sobre ele.

– Tão linda Isabella. – sussurrou passando as mãos por minha barriga e subindo para meus seios, suas mãos seguraram meus seios e apertou os bicos, eu gemi me esfregando contra ele.

Queria senti-lo em mim, dentro de mim.

– Edward...

– Diga esposa?

– Quero você... Oh... – ele sorriu e suas mãos desceram, ele me fez ergueu um pouco e seu membro estava em pé, tão grande e bonito, vi sua mão agarrá-lo e o levá-lo para dentro de mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e gritei ao alto, ele me puxou para baixo e de repente estava todo em mim, tão profundamente e deliciosamente enterrado em mim.

– Edward... o que... o que faço? – ele sorriu e agarrou meu traseiro e sorriu.

– Só sinta Isabella. – sussurrou e começou a me mover sobre ele.

Seu membro entrando e saindo, pulsando dentro de mim, queimando a cada movimento, e me fazendo grunhir e arranhar seu peito.

Ele gemeu alto e arqueou seu corpo indo mais profundamente em mim, meu corpo inteiro tremia, uma chama que parecia estar dentro de mim, queimando, me dominando completamente.

Gritei apertando seus braços e me abaixei, ele beijou minha boca, ainda nos movendo, me movendo sobre ele. Eu gritei sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa, que começava na boca do estomago, e me fazia toda estremecer e relaxar em seguida.

Ele gritou arqueando seu corpo contra o meu e ficou quieto na cama, seus braços a minha volta, e sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha.

– Minha linda Isabella. – ele sussurrou baixinho e sorri me apertando contra ele e sentindo com seus carinhos e suas palavras, que eu podia ter esperanças.

_Eu acho que o bárbaro gosta de mim um pouquinho. _


	16. 16 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16 -** **Eu acho que ele iria me proteger.**

–_ Minha linda Isabella. – ele sussurrou baixinho e sorri me apertando contra ele e sentindo com seus carinhos e suas palavras, que eu podia ter esperanças._

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

Alisei meu lindo vestido novo, ele estava um pouco apertado, mas dava pra usar, Alice me ajudava a ajeitá-lo e bufou.

– Tânia tirou suas medidas erradas.

– Você acha?

– Sim, ou você engordou? O que andou comendo?

– Eu não comi muito esses dias.

– Sim vive trancada no quarto com Edward. – meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente.

– Marie Alice! – ela riu.

– Perdoe-me Isabella. Mas me diga, por que não tem comido?

– Eu não sei, às vezes estou com muita fome, depois o cheiro me enjoa. – fiz uma careta e ela me olhou atentamente.

– E você tem tido mal estar?

– Sim, na parte da manhã. O bárbaro me olha com uma cara de desgosto.

– Ele só está preocupado Isabella.

– Sim, mas até parece que estou doente.

– E não está?

– Não, é só um pequeno mal estar. Nada demais.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro, se eu estivesse doente, estaria cansada. Mas eu durmo muito bem.

– Isso é verdade.

– Viu não ha nada a se preocupar.

– Está bem Isabella. Então Edward te contou quem vai chegar em breve?

– Não, quem vai chegar?

– Jasper Whitlock.

– E quem é esse?

– Amigo de Edward. Eles treinaram juntos nas terras do pai de Jasper.

– Você o conhece?

– Não pessoalmente. Mas Edward fala muito bem dele.

– Ótimo, e quando ele vem?

– Em breve. Edward recebeu uma carta dele, há alguns dias. Parece que tem noticias sobre... – ela se calou e a encarei.

– O que?

– Nada.

– Marie Alice! – coloquei as mãos na cintura e ela grunhiu.

– Agora sei por que Edward não falou nada. Ele vai se zangar comigo.

– Diga logo Marie Alice.

– Está bem, sobre seu pai. – ela evitou meus olhos e suspirei.

– Bem, - afastei uma poeirinha do meu lindo vestido e dei de ombros. – Uma hora ele teria que aparecer. – ela olhou em meus olhos.

– Você sabe que Edward ira matá-lo não é? – me sentei na beirada da cama e chamei Alice e segurei suas mãos.

– Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu não sinto que Aro é meu pai. Ele nunca me tratou como uma filha querida. Desde que cheguei aqui eu noto a diferença entre sua casa e aquilo que era a minha. E é como dois países diferentes. Vocês se respeitam aqui, se amam, tem alegria e fartura. Em Volturi, era triste, e decadente. Meu pai não ligava para o povo, só se preocupava com sua própria ganância.

– Isabella... – a interrompi e continuei.

– Eu passei toda minha vida presa em uma torre. Raras eram as ocasiões em que eu saia, somente quando meu noivo ia me ver ou para ir à missa aos domingos. Se eu desobedecesse meu pai, eu era castigada. Aconteceu uma vez, e desde então eu me resignei a vida que me foi dada. Eu realmente não amo Aro como um pai. Ele foi mais um...

– Um carrasco. – eu ri, senti uma lagrima deslizando por minha bochecha e assenti.

– Sim, eu era prisioneira em minha própria casa. Eu só conheci a liberdade quando Edward me levou. – ela riu e apertou minha mão com carinho.

– Quem diria não é? Você se tornou livre quando foi feita uma prisioneira. – nós rimos do absurdo e levantamos.

Saímos do quarto e Emmett estava parado ao lado da porta, olhei feio para ele que sorriu. Já estava acostumado com minhas caretas, quando via que ele continuava me seguindo.

Descemos para o salão, e a maioria já estava pronto para o jantar, fui animadamente para o lado do bárbaro e ele sorriu quando me viu.

Eu havia desistido de ser gentil com aquele homem, ele nunca aceitava o meu lado doce e educado, preferia ficar me provocando, então ele que aguentasse meu humor, que ultimamente estava bem confuso.

– Boa noite esposa. – ele beijou minha mão e sorri.

– Bárbaro. – nos sentamos e o jantar foi servido, como sempre ele colocou comida para mim, varias coisas, mas o cheiro do carneiro me embrulhou o estomago e empurrei o prato.

– Algo errado esposa?

– Não, não. Só estou enjoada.

– Enjoada?

– Sim, o cheiro da comida. – respirei fundo e tomei um pouco de água, vi Alice cutucando Edward e ele se virou para ela.

Olhei para frente e Tânia me olhava com uma carranca. Fiz uma careta, essa mulher estava começando a me irritar. Quase nunca falava com ela, mas sempre que ela estava presente me incomodava, ela e o administrador. Havia algo de errado com aquele homem.

Voltei a olhar para o bárbaro e ele me olhava fixamente, olhei para trás de mim, mas só tinha a parede, voltei a olhar para ele que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, forcei um sorriso e ele riu.

– O que? – perguntei por fim, e ele pegou minha mão.

– Me faz muito feliz esposa.

– Eu faço?

– Sim.

– Que bom. – voltei a olhar meu prato, e o enjoo tinha passado e comecei a comer com a mão livre, o bárbaro ainda ficava me encarando e continuava segurando minha mão.

– O que? Por que fica me olhando? – estava começando a ficar irritada já.

– Por que estou feliz com vocês esposa.

– Oh obrigada. – ele suspirou e se voltou para Marie Alice que balançou a cabeça, ele voltou a olhar para mim franzindo a testa.

– Você não sabe.

– O que? – ele riu.

– Claro que não sabe, você é tão inocente.

– Bárbaro do que está falando? – empinei o queixo e estreitei os olhos, ele riu e agarrou meu rosto e me beijou, amoleci em seus braços, suspirando de prazer contra sua boca, ele me afastou um pouco ainda sorrindo.

– Nada esposa. Você quer ir descansar? – olhei desconfiada para ele, mas eu realmente estava com sono.

Nem parecia que dormi até a hora do almoço, assenti e ele me pegou no colo e começou a ir em direção as escadas.

– Seu bárbaro o que está fazendo?

– Levando minha esposa para o quarto. – falou simplesmente já subindo a escada, o homem estava ficando louco.

– Mas eu posso andar.

– Não, não, está muito cansada.

– Não estou cansada. – resmunguei e acabei bocejando, ele riu e beijou meu nariz.

– Sim está. Agora me conte o que fez hoje? Não há vi a maior parte do dia.

– Dormi até à hora do almoço, por que não me acordou? – ele fez uma cara de desgosto.

– Sinto querida, eu queria que descansasse, ainda mais que passou mal, de novo. Mas acredito que isso seja normal.

– O que é normal?

– Os enjoos.

– Ah são normais? – ele riu e beijou minha testa dessa vez, entramos no quarto e ele me colocou sobre a cama.

– Sim esposa. Agora deite-se. – me levantei retirando as roupas e me deitei, ele não demorou a se juntar a mim e como sempre me estreitou em seus braços.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, meu bárbaro estava muito estranho, me olhando e me tocando como seu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Talvez fosse a visita do amigo, talvez ele tivesse péssimas noticias sobre meu pai.

– Alice me contou que teremos uma visita. – o olhei com curiosidade e ele grunhiu.

– Alice não deveria ter te contado nada.

– O senhor não acha que eu notaria quando ele chegasse? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não quero que se preocupe com nada. – ele me olhava com fervor, e queria acreditar em suas palavras, mas o medo aos poucos estava começando a me dominar.

– E se ele vier me buscar? – abaixei os olhos, e ele pegou meu queixo.

– Me escute com atenção Isabella, lady Cullen, eu nunca deixarei que te tirem de mim.

– Você promete? – ele passou o polegar por meus lábios.

– Você é tudo para mim Isabella. – sussurrou e me apertei contra ele.

Ele era tudo para mim, ele era minha vida toda, e o que eu faria se meu pai o tirasse de mim. O que eu faria sem o amor da minha vida.

Pois eu amava esse bárbaro com todo o meu coração.

Abri os olhos na manha seguinte e sorri, ainda estava abraçada a ele e me aconcheguei mais em seu peito, seus lábios tocaram em minha testa e levantei a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Bom dia esposa. Como se sente hoje?

– Muito bem. – felizmente não estava enjoada. Era a primeira vez em dias, me estiquei e beijei seus lábios, ele sorriu abertamente.

– Parece bem mesmo. – ele me olhou por alguns minutos e parecia pensar em algo, respirou fundo e se pós a falar. – Isabella posso lhe perguntar algo?

– O que é?

– Quando foi sua ultima regra.

– Edward! – minha cara se avermelhou, esses não eram assuntos que se falavam com homens.

Eram falados só na sala da mulher, com as outras mulheres. Na semana em que ficávamos presas lá, pois não era permitida a presença de homens. Era um momento muito intimo.

– Isabella, me responda, por favor. – enrubescendo profundamente fiz as contas. Eu já devia ter ficado, na verdade estava bem atrasada, olhei para ele e dei de ombros.

– Eu... hmmm estou atrasada.

– Como eu imaginei. – o olhei confusa.

– Não estou entendendo... – ele suspirou e pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Isabella querida, eu acredito que você está grávida. – meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para baixo, minha barriga estava plana, mas se eu realmente estivesse eu ia ficar gorda e feia.

Voltei a olhar para o bárbaro e o empurrei.

– O que houve?

– Eu vou ficar gorda e feia. – senti as lagrimas caindo e ele me olhou em pânico.

– Isabella, querida não chore, você estará linda grávida.

– Não, não, eu não posso ficar grávida agora.

– Por que, o que há de errado? Você disse que queria filhos. – passei a mão pela bochecha secando as lagrimas e funguei.

– Eu quero, mas não agora.

– Por que não agora?

– Por que você ainda não me ama.

– Oh... – ele sorriu e quis bater nele, mas era difícil enxergar com o rosto molhado. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ouve uma batida na porta. Resmungando ele se levantou e colocou a calça, me levantei rapidamente e vesti a camisa e o vestido.

Ele me olhou e eu já amarava o vestido, sorriu e foi para a porta, resmungou uma resposta a alguém e se voltou para mim.

– Jasper chegou. – meu medo voltou e olhei nervosamente para meu bárbaro, ele veio correndo até mim, e segurou minhas mãos nas suas.

– Não importa o que Jasper diga, eu não deixarei Aro te tirar daqui. – assenti e o abracei o mais apertado que pude.

_Eu acho que ele iria me proteger._


	17. 17 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17 - Eu acho que teríamos um casamento em breve.**

– Não importa o que Jasper diga, eu não deixarei Aro te tirar daqui. – assenti e o abracei o mais apertado que pude.

Eu sentia que ele me protegeria, mas o medo de que meu pai me tirasse do bárbaro era muito grande. E agora eu tinha que zelar pelo meu bebê.

– Venha vamos descer. – o bárbaro me afastou um pouco para me olhar e assenti, mas antes que saíssemos do quarto o segurei olhando minha barriga.

– Tem certeza que estou grávida? – ele riu.

– Pelos seus sintomas, acredito que sim. Alice também, assim como a cozinheira, e...

– Todo mundo já sabia? – o olhei indignada e ele riu e me abraçou.

– Bem, você tem estado mal, já há alguns dias, e todos se preocupam com você. Todos aqui já amam você.

– De verdade? Mesmo... mesmo com o pai que tenho?

– Isabella, ninguém lhe culpa pelas ações de Aro. Todos a enxergam como você é. Minha adorável e obstinada esposa. – o empurrei, mas ele nem se moveu.

– Seu bárbaro.

– Sou seu bárbaro. – piscou e me soltou indo para a porta, mas parou de repente e me virou me prensando na porta, o olhei em choque.

– E... Edward... – ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

– Quero que saiba uma coisa Isabella.

– O... o que?

– Não se preocupe em ficar gorda e feia, acredito que isso nunca seria possível. Mas se acontecer, eu já a amo esposa.

– Oh... – o olhei maravilhada e ele riu.

Ele realmente me ama? De verdade, o olhei desconfiada, e se ele só estivesse dizendo por que estou carregando seu filho.

– E você esposa, me ama? – ele me distraiu com a pergunta e empinei o queixo.

– Claro que não. – ele riu.

– Não?

– Como poderia amar um bárbaro?! – empinei o queixo e ele riu, ouve outra batida na porta e se afastou de mim com um sorriso.

Abriu a porta e Emmett nos olhava confuso.

– Edward, está tudo bem?

– Sim meu amigo. Vamos logo descer.

Ele pegou minha mão e descemos para o salão, assim que chegamos lá procurei o tal Jasper, acabei achando Alice, ela estava junto a um homem de cabelos loiros que caiam até sua bochecha e era alto, e eles se olhavam em silencio de um jeito estranho.

Todos paramos observando os dois, olhei para meu bárbaro e ele sorria, enquanto encarava Alice e o homem.

– Aquele é Jasper? – Edward se voltou para mim e assentiu.

– Sim o próprio. Whitlock, meu amigo. – ele gritou e o homem relutantemente deixou de olhar Alice e se virou para nós.

– Cullen. – ele sorriu e fez uma pequena reverencia a Alice e veio em nossa direção. – Como está amigo?

– Muito bem. E você? Como andam as coisas em Cullen?

– Bem, mas pelo que eu soube você se casou.

– Sim, esta – ele me colocou na frente do homem, suas mãos em meus ombros. – É minha esposa, Isabella.

– É um prazer minha lady. – ele fez uma reverencia e sorri.

– É um prazer senhor Whitlock.

– Me chame Jasper. – assenti com um sorriso e baixei os olhos, eu não sabia o que era suposto fazer, mas como o bárbaro continuava me retendo pelos ombros, fiquei paradinha esperando, baixei os olhos para meu vestido e afastei uma poeirinha imaginaria, a voz de Marie Alice chamou minha atenção e olhei para cima.

– Venham para a mesa, vou mandar servir vinho para nosso convidado.

– Me chame de Jasper minha lady. – ele sorriu para Marie Alice e sua cara se avermelhou profundamente, oh ela gosta dele, olhei sorrindo para o bárbaro que olhava com uma carranca para Jasper.

– Oh... está bem, senhor... Jasper, me acompanhe.

– Aonde a minha lady desejar. – Marie Alice deu uma risadinha nervosa, e sorri mais ainda, mas o bárbaro ainda tinha a carranca, felizmente Jasper e Alice não notaram, virei para ele e o cutuquei no peito.

– O que há? – ele piscou e voltou os olhos pra mim, um sorriso imediatamente surgiu em seus lábios.

– Nada que a incomode.

– Bárbaro, não me esconda nada. – coloquei as mãos nos quadris e empinei o queixo, ele suspirou e puxou meu corpo contra o dele me abraçando apertado.

– Só estou sendo um irmão ciumento. – sorri abertamente.

– Eles parecem se gostar.

– Percebi. – murmurou secamente e em seguida sorriu me dando um beijo rápido. – Me faz um favor esposa?

O olhei desconfiada, o que ele poderia querer, toquei minha barriga de repente, e me lembrei que estava grávida, eu ia ter um bebê, meu bárbaro me deu um filho, um grande presente, eu devia ser grata a ele. Oh Céus, eu teria que ser doce e gentil com ele novamente. Dei meu melhor sorriso e assenti.

– O que quiser marido. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu.

– Vá passear ou ficar no nosso quarto enquanto eu converso com Jasper. – meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente.

– De jeito nenhum.

– Isabella...

– Nada disso bárbaro, vocês vão falar sobre o meu futuro, eu preciso saber... – ele me olhou sério.

– Não falaremos sobre o seu futuro Isabella, seu futuro é comigo, e nada ira mudar isso. Nós falaremos sobre Volturi, e você não precisa de toda essa confusão, faz mal para você e nosso bebê. – voltei a tocar minha barriga e sorri novamente.

– Está bem bárbaro, mas você irá me contar tudo depois. – ele grunhiu e pegou meu queixo, seus olhos estreitados.

– Você é uma mulher terrível. – sorri mais ainda e ele rolou os olhos e me deu um beijo rápido. – Agora vá descansar.

– Não, não estou cansada, vou cavalgar. – murmurei me afastando, mas meu pulso foi agarrado.

– Nada de cavalgar Isabella. – estreitei os olhos, esse... esse bárbaro...

– Sim eu irei. – ele grunhiu.

– Isabella, não me faça te amarrar a nossa cama. – arfei em choque.

– O senhor não ousaria. – o bárbaro sorriu lindamente e meu corpo esquentou com seu sorriso.

– Oh sim esposa, eu faria. Você sabe que eu faria.

– Você não vai me impedir. – gritei e ele riu.

– Oh sim esposa, ou você vai descansar de boa vontade, ou eu a levarei a força. – minha boca se abriu e praticamente rosnei, apertei as mãos em punhos e empinei o nariz.

– Eu quero uma terceira opção. – ele riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás e ficou com o rosto muito próximo.

– Bem esposa, a terceira opção será colocá-la em meus joelhos e lhe dar umas boas palmadas.

– Eu... eu... seu bárbaro, grosseirão, bastardo... – comecei a tentar me soltar, mas ele me levantou e jogou sobre seu ombro, gritei me debatendo e ganhei um tapa no traseiro.

– Quieta esposa.

– Bastardo, filho de um cão... – gritei insultos enquanto era levada para longe do salão, antes passamos em frente à mesa aonde Jasper e Marie Alice nos olhavam, ela parecia divertida, ele chocado.

– Edward está tudo bem? – olhou para o bárbaro que sorriu.

– Claro amigo. Só vou levar minha esposa para descansar. – deu outra palmada, mas leve dessa vez, engoli os insultos e sorri, afinal eu tinha que ser uma boa esposa. E mesmo que o meu bárbaro não merecesse, eu tinha que tratar bem os nossos convidados.

– Bárbaro pare. – grunhi e ele parou.

– O que? – sorri mais ainda para o nosso convidado.

– Espero que fique bem Jasper, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – ele olhou de mim para Edward, em seguida para Marie Alice e voltou a se sentar.

– Foi um prazer minha senhora. – o bárbaro acenou para o amigo e voltou a andar.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto ele me colocou no chão e virei à cara para ele, o bárbaro bufou e pegou meu queixo para que eu o olhasse, fechei os olhos e ouvi rir.

– Não olhara mais para mim?

– Nunca mais.

– Mas e quando fizermos amor? – apertei os meus olhos mais fortes.

– Não farei amor com você, seu bárbaro. – seus lábios tocaram delicadamente os meus.

– Esposa, não adianta ficar assim, eu fiz para seu bem. – abri um olho e ele sorria, aquele sorriso que fazia meu corpo sempre quente.

– Para o meu bem?

– Sim, não faz bem cavalgar grávida.

– Oh... – abri o outro olho e ele me abraçou.

– Você entende esposa, eu só quero seu bem.

– Mas por que você não disse? Podia ter evitado me trazer daquele jeito. – praticamente fiz um bico e ele sorriu abertamente, e beijou meu bico e piscou.

– Eu gosto de carregá-la. – o empurrei para longe.

– Vá conversar com Jasper, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – ouvi sua risada e bufei, me irritava como o homem estava sempre feliz.

– Eu irei minha adorável e linda esposa. – rolei os olhos evitando olhá-lo, ele riu como sempre e segurou meu rosto. – Se comporte amor. – um pequeno sorriso veio em meus lábios, mas o afastei rapidamente.

O bárbaro me deu outro beijo rápido e saiu do quarto, assim que ele foi me joguei na cama. Agora que não podia mais cavalgar o que eu faria? Já não gostava de ficar grávida, olhei para minha barriga com uma carranca. Ela nem estava grande ainda, e eu já estava com problemas.

– Nada contra você bebê, mas o bar... seu pai, ainda me deixa louca, ele precisa ser mais gentil comigo para que sejamos uma família feliz, você não concorda? – grunhi pro meu bebê que nem se mexeu.

– Deus sabe que eu já tentei ser doce e gentil com ele, mas o homem não merece. É muito grosseiro, mas vamos amá-lo mesmo assim.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e Alice colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorri me levantando.

– Marie Alice, entre.

– Estou atrapalhando Isabella?

– Não, eu estava só falando com meu bebê. – ela sorriu e veio para a cama e levou a mão próxima a minha barriga, mas parou.

– Posso? – sorri pegando sua mão e colocando em meu estomago.

– Ainda não parece ter nada ai. Tem certeza que eu estou grávida? – ela riu.

– Sim com certeza. Bem seus enjoos, o apetite e depois falta dele, tudo leva a crer. Meu irmão está muito feliz com a notícia.

– Verdade? – ela assentiu e segurou minha mão entre as suas.

– Você o está fazendo imensamente feliz Isabella. – sorri abertamente e toquei minha barriga com a mão livre.

– Estou feliz também, o bar... Edward disse que me ama.

– Oh. – olhei para ela, e seu sorriso era enorme.- Isabella, isso é maravilhoso!

– De verdade? Não acha... – baixei os olhos, e ela apertou minha mão de leve.

– O que foi?

– Ele pode ter dito que me amava por causa do bebê.

– Não, não, não, Edward nunca faria isso. Se ele disse é verdade. – suspirei aliviada.

– Isso é bom. Meu bebê e eu precisamos de amor. Eu não tive muito enquanto crescia, mas meu bebê vai ter.

– Com certeza. A tia dele já o ama. – rimos e ficamos encarando minha barriga, mas ela continuava a mesma.

Suspirei entediada. E olhei Alice curiosamente, ela olhava minha barriga com olhos sonhadores e apertei sua mão na minha.

– Então, eu a vi com Jasper. – sua cara se avermelhou profundamente.

– Sim, eu... isso... – ri e a olhei com carinho.

– Alice, saiba que a tenho como uma irmã. – seus olhos brilharam.

– De verdade?

– Claro, somos irmãos agora, e estou muito feliz por isso. E quero sua felicidade.

– Também quero a sua Isabella.

– Esplêndido, eu notei, bem a minha felicidade é com o bar... Edward. E acredito que a sua é com Jasper.

– O que? – se possível sua cara ficou mais vermelha e ela riu nervosamente. – De... de onde tirou isso? – rolei os olhos.

– Por favor, eu vi vocês se olhando, parecia até que... – minha cara se avermelhou dessa vez e ela me olhou confusa.

– Parecia o que? – abaixei os olhos afastando uma poeirinha imaginaria do meu vestido.

– Sabe que estavam fazendo amor, ou queriam muito fazer. – falei de uma vez e ela engasgou.

– Isabella!

– Não minta, sei que sente algo pelo cavalheiro. – ela respirou fundo e me deu um sorriso tímido.

– É verdade Isabella, quando eu vi Jasper entrar, meu mundo parou. – sorri encantada, era como um conto de amor. – Foi assim quando você viu Edward? – meu sorriso morreu.

O meu conto era mais de guerra.

– Bem... um difícil dizer, já que ele me trouxe a força. E foi muito indelicado se quer saber. – ela riu.

– Sim, mas as coisas mudaram não é? Você o ama agora. – voltei a afastar a poeirinha imaginaria e dei de ombros.

– Acho que sim. – ela riu e a olhei, meus olhos se estreitaram. – O que?

– Você com certeza o ama. – bufei e cruzei meus braços.

– Acho que sim, mas não conte a ele, aquele bárbaro vai ficar muito convencido. – ela deu uma risadinha e suspirou.

– Eu gostaria de ter um amor. – sorri e a puxei para um abraço.

– Não se preocupe Marie Alice, pelo modo com Jasper Whitlock a olhou, o mundo dele parou também. – ela se afastou um pouco e me deu um grande sorriso, sorri de volta para ela.

– Eu espero que sim. – sussurrou e rolei os olhos.

_Eu acho que teríamos um casamento em breve._


	18. 18 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**18 - Eu acho que amo meu bárbaro um pouco mais.**

_– Não se preocupe Marie Alice, pelo modo com Jasper Whitlock a olhou, o mundo dele parou também. – ela se afastou um pouco e me deu um grande sorriso, sorri de volta para ela._

_– Eu espero que sim. – sussurrou e rolei os olhos._

– Eu sei que sim. – ela sorriu abertamente e me levantei. – Agora vamos comer, estou faminta.

– Sim, vamos. Você acabou nem tomando o café da manhã, e agora tem que comer por dois. – sorri colocando a mão na minha barriga.

Um bebê.

Minha vida havia mudado tão repentinamente, parecia anos desde que fui levada de Volturi, para Masen e agora era esposa do meu bárbaro e íamos ter um filho. Levantei o rosto e Marie Alice sorria para mim, sorri de volta sentindo mais do que nunca que eu estava em casa. Que eu tinha uma família.

Saímos para fora e bufei ao ver Emmett encostado na parede ao lado da porta, ele sorriu e bufei puxando Marie Alice logo para o andar de baixo. Ao chegarmos ao salão, não havia nenhum sinal do bárbaro, mas antes que eu pensasse em procurá-lo eu já estava sendo arrastada para a cozinha.

A cozinheira me cumprimentou alegremente e me fez sentar e comer, me empanturrou na verdade. Quando acabei me levantei e queria dar um passeio, talvez ir até o estábulo ver os cavalos.

– Vamos ao estábulo. – falei já caminhando e Marie Alice correu a me acompanhar.

– Isabella, não deve cavalgar. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu sei Marie Alice, eu só quero ver o Cavaleiro. – ela assentiu e ficou ao meu lado.

– Tudo bem. Mas não vamos nos demorar muito não quero que se canse.

– Eu estou ótima Marie Alice. – ela mordeu o lábio, mas assentiu.

Caminhamos para fora e seguimos em direção ao estábulo, no caminho olhei para o campo onde os soldados do bárbaro treinavam, mas ele não estava entre eles. Ele ainda devia estar com Jasper conversando em algum lugar, apertei o passo e Marie Alice me seguiu, Emmett continuava em nosso encalço.

Chegamos ao estábulo e fui direto até a baia do Cavaleiro, ele relinchou ao me ver e sorri acariciando sua cara.

– Nossa ele gosta de você.

– Eu gosto dele também, o bar... Edward me ensinou a cavalgar com ele. – esfreguei o pescoço dele e lhe dei uma cenoura das que tinham na baia. Ouvi os outros cavalos relinchando e olhei em volta.

Os cavalos estavam um pouco agitados, pois parecia tinham novos cavalos, deviam ter vindo com Jasper. Um cavalo me chamou a atenção, era branco com a crina negra, tão lindo e altivo como Cavalheiro.

– Olhe Alice. – ela olhou e sorriu.

– Deve ser do sir Jasper.

– É lindo não é.

– Sim muito. – peguei uma cenoura da baia do Cavaleiro e levei ao outro cavalo, ele era tão lindo.

– Qual será seu nome? – perguntei a mim mesma e lhe entreguei a cenoura, ele relinchou alegremente e esfreguei atrás da sua orelha.

– Ai está você. – me virei e sorri para o bárbaro.

– Olá bar... marido. – ele sorriu e veio em minha direção.

– Esposa, o que eu disse sobre cavalgar? – emburrei.

– Eu não estou cavalgando, eu só vim visitar Cavaleiro. Para que ele não se esqueça de mim.

– Ele nunca esqueceria de você. – sorri e voltei a acariciar o cavalo branco. – Alice, você poderia ajudar Black? Quero que arrume boas acomodações para Jasper, ela ficara alguns dias conosco.

– Oh... claro, claro. – olhei em sua direção e ela praticamente correu para fora, olhei para o bárbaro e ele ria.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Nada esposa, só estou, feliz pela minha irmã.

– Isso é bom. Então esse cavalo é de Jasper? – olhei para o cavalo e ele sorriu.

– Não, você gosta dela.

– É ela?

– Sim, é uma égua. O que acha dela?

– Ela é linda bar... marido. Qual seu nome? – ele sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim.

– Ela não tem um ainda, por que você não escolhe um para ela?

– Oh eu não posso, o dono dela poderia ficar chateado. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu acho que o dono adoraria o nome que você colocasse.

– Verdade?

– Sim. – ele me abraçou por trás e colocou o queixo em cima da minha cabeça, encarei a linda égua e sorri.

– Milady. – ele riu.

– Hmmm, eu gosto. E eu acho que a dona dela vai adorar também. – me virei para ele.

– Quem é a dona dele? Espero que não seja Tânia, por que... – ele colou sua boca na minha me calando e suspirei contra sua boca, minhas mãos envolvendo os seus ombros largos. Quando se afastou eu estava ofegante.

– Milady é um presente para minha linda e adorável esposa. – arfei e sorri abertamente.

– Para mim?

– Sim, você gosta dela não é?

– Claro que sim. – o abracei apertado e ele riu me apertando em seus braços, pegou meu queixo com uma mão me fazendo encará-lo.

– Agora agradeça ao seu marido com um beijo. – sorri e fiquei na ponta dos pés e escovei meus lábios contra os seus, ele gemeu e agarrou minha cintura me erguendo e devorando meus lábios.

Sua boca pecaminosa devorando cada cantinho da minha, minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo, o torcendo entre os dedos, sentia seu membro cutucando entre minhas pernas e meu corpo estava começando a queimar por ele. Quando afastamos as bocas ofegantes, nos encaramos por alguns minutos, as testas encostadas.

– Quero fazer amor com você esposa.

– Então faça bárbaro. – ele grunhiu e voltou a me beijar, sua boca beijando a minha com urgência, a língua em minha boca provando meu gosto e me fazendo sentir o dele.

Ele gemeu nos virando e me prensando contra a parede, seu corpo forte colado contra o meu, arfei arqueando meu corpo contra o seu, nos unindo ainda mais, sua boca afastou da minha veio para meu pescoço, seus lábios chupando e lambendo minha pele, estremeci contra ele, minhas mãos desceram do seu cabelo indo para seus ombros e cravando as unhas. Ele grunhiu e puxou meu vestido para cima, sua mão tocando entre minhas pernas, eu já estava úmida e quente para ele. Edward gemeu alto e voltou a me beijar, seus dedos passearam entre minhas pernas, pegando a minha umidade e esfregando contra meu ponto sensível.

Meu corpo inteiro pulsou e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás a batendo na parede, ele riu e afastou os dedos, e voltou em seguida com seu membro deslizando em mim, ofeguei afundando as unhas em seus ombros.

– Oh Céus...

– Minha Isabella. – ele rosnou e agarrou minha perna a puxando. – Envolva as pernas em mim... – gemendo obedeci e pareceu que ele entrou mais fundo em mim, gritei e procurei sua boca a colando a minha.

Ele se moveu dentro de mim, em impulsos rápidos e fortes, meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas, queimando e ardendo, o meu centro era possuído ferozmente por meu bárbaro, sua boca devorando a minha, a língua entrando e saindo como seu membro fazia.

Meu corpo já tremia, o prazer cada vez mais próximo, a mão dele veio para meu ponto sensível e o esfregou freneticamente, meu centro pulsou e seu membro queimou dentro de mim, enquanto tremia, gritei afastando a boca da dele, sentindo tudo explodir a minha volta.

Meu bárbaro grunhiu e seu corpo estremeceu contra o meu, senti seu prazer derramar dentro de mim e ficamos abraçados ofegantes, quando ele se afastou, sorria.

– Como está esposa?

– Muito bem, bar... marido. – ele sorriu, e sai de dentro de mim, me colocando no chão e ajeitando as minhas roupas, assim como as suas.

Quando estávamos descentes ele pegou minha mão beijando meus dedos, me guiando para fora, sorriamos como bobos nos olhando o tempo todo, o bárbaro me levou para o castelo e ao chegarmos lá demos de cara com o Sr. Black.

– Black, mande preparar um banho para meu quarto.

– Sim meu senhor. – ele já ia sair quando o bárbaro o chamou novamente.

– Há, e mande a cozinheira preparar um jantar, precisamos dar as boas vindas a Whitlock e tenho um importante anuncio a fazer. – olhei para o bárbaro confusa, o que ele iria anunciar.

– Imediatamente meu senhor. – voltei meu olhar para o Sr. Black e ele me olhava de um jeito estranho, me lembrei do nosso ultimo encontro, e estremeci. Não confiava nem um pouco nesse homem.

– Isabella? – o bárbaro me chamou, e esqueci o homem desagradável e sorri para ele.

– Sim bar... marido. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

– Vamos subir, você precisa descansar.

– Mas não estou cansada. – ele deu aquele sorriso que me fez derreter, o que era muito estranho, já que acabávamos de fazer amor, e eu o queria de novo.

– Bem eu tenho planos de cansá-la muito esposa.

[...]

Abri os olhos lentamente, beijos molhados eram deixados em minhas costas nuas e sorri preguiçosamente, meu bárbaro havia me feito passar a maior parte do dia na cama. E não me incomodava nem um pouco, depois de termos feito amor, havíamos só ficado deitados aproveitando a presença um do outro.

– Com fome, minha adorável esposa? – suspirei alegremente.

– Um pouco.

– Ótimo, teremos um grande jantar hoje. – ainda de barriga pra baixo virei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Sim tinha me esquecido disso, o que vai anunciar?

– Sua gravidez.

– Oh, mas não está muito cedo?

– Por que esperar? Quero que todos saibam do presente maravilhoso que me deu.

– Dei?

– Claro, um filho é um presente. Obrigada esposa. – sorri abertamente e voltei a fechar os olhos.

– Obrigada também, bar... Edward. Eu estou muito feliz. – senti seus lábios em meu rosto, seu hálito quente contra minhas pálpebras e bochecha.

– É o que quero Isabella, que fique sempre feliz. Aqui, comigo. – abri os olhos e sua testa estava colada na minha.

– Eu estou, eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz aqui bárbaro. Mas você me mostrou um mundo completamente novo. Eu... eu era uma prisioneira antes, agora eu sou livre. – ele sorriu largamente e me puxou em seus braços.

– Isso é uma declaração de amor, esposa? – meu rosto avermelhou-se, mas empinei o queixo.

– Não bárbaro.

– Sim é! Eu sei que me ama esposa, assim como eu a amo. – meu coração tamborilou em meu peito.

– Eu... não amo não. – ele riu e nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim, seu membro duro novamente pressionando contra mim, levou minhas mãos a minha cabeça e sorriu esfregando o nariz contra o meu.

– Ama sim esposa. Você não vive sem mim.

– Viveria muito bem sem você bárbaro. – ele riu e chupou meu lábio inferior entre os seus.

– Não, você me ama esposa, e quero ouvi-la dizer.

– Não... eu... – engoli em seco, seu membro quente pulsava entre minhas pernas, esfregando entre minha entrada, gemi alto e ele rosnou se erguendo um pouco e mergulhando dentro de mim.

– Diga esposa, diga que me ama.

– Ah... – arfei arqueando meu corpo contra o seu, ele rosnou saindo completamente de dentro de mim. – Bárbaro, volte...

– Não esposa, confesse... – cruzei minhas pernas a sua volta e o puxei para baixo, mas ele nem se movia.

– Venha... Edward... – a ponta de seu membro pulsava contra mim, e parecia que eu iria derreter a qualquer momento.

– Diga que me ama esposa. – ele afundou em mim e gritei alto, meu corpo todo pulsando e uma necessidade que ele viesse mais rápido e forte. Ele saiu novamente e ficou pairando sobre mim.

– Oh por favor, volte...

– Então diga amor, diga que me ama, que sou tudo para você, como você é para mim.

Sua boca tomou a minha com urgência e me agarrei aos seus cabelos gemendo em sua boca, ele voltou a se afundar em mim, e gritei afastando a boca da dele.

– Oh sim, eu te amo bárbaro. – gritei e ele rosnou e começou a se mover com rapidez e força.

Meu corpo já estava tão próximo, que eu vim rápido e forte, ele gemeu e entrou varias vezes em mim, até derramar seu prazer em mim. Enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço e ficamos em silêncio alguns momentos.

Quando nos afastamos, ele me olhava sorrindo, meu rosto se avermelhou e o escondi em seu peito, o maldito bárbaro me fez confessar que o amo. Grunhi e ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado. Olhei de canto de olho para ele, e ele continuava sorrindo.

– Por que esse sorriso? – ele riu.

– Por que você me ama esposa. – rolei os olhos.

– Acho que sim. – ele riu mais.

– Ama sim teimosa. E logo você vai dizer sem perceber.

– Você é muito convencido. – ele me puxou contra seu corpo e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Eu sou apaixonado pela minha esposa adorável. – sorri abertamente e ele voltou a me beijar, até ficarmos sem ar. Minha barriga roncou alto de repente e ele riu dando um beijo rápido no meu nariz.

– Vamos esposa, você precisa comer.

– Tudo bem. – me levantei me espreguiçando e ele saiu da cama, desviei os olhos do seu corpo bonito e forte. Minha cara estava ficando quente, e fiquei de costas para ele.

Toquei minha barriga lisa e comecei a imaginar meu bebê, com o cabelo como do meu bárbaro, bonito e com seus olhos dourados. Ou talvez com cabelo escuro como o meu ou...

Tremi ao imaginar se ele se parecesse com o meu pai. Fechei os olhos com força desejando que meu bebê se parecesse com meu bárbaro.

– Pronta para contar a todos a noticia? – me virei para ele e ele já usava suas calças novamente.

– Sim, eu suponho. – dei de ombros e ele riu.

– O que há esposa?

– Nada, só pensando. – ele subiu na cama e pegou meu queixo.

– Pensando em que?

– No nosso bebê, em como ele será. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Uma menina linda como você. – meus olhos se ampliaram.

– Quer... quer uma menina? – ele riu e deu de ombros.

– Não importa Isabella, menino ou menina, será uma parte de nós, e por tanto o amaremos.

_Eu acho que amo meu bárbaro um pouco mais._


	19. 19 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**19 -** **Eu acho que Alice vai desmaiar.**

_– Quer... quer uma menina? – ele riu e deu de ombros._

_– Não importa Isabella, menino ou menina, será uma parte de nós, e por tanto o amaremos._

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ele me olhou em pânico e me abraçou apertado.

– O que houve Isabella?

– Eu só... eu te amo bárbaro. – ele me afastou um pouquinho.

– De verdade?

– Sim, eu sei que sou difícil, mas não posso evitar, e você me irrita muito às vezes. Mas eu amo mesmo você.

– Oh querida, eu não me importo com a sua personalidade forte, é o que mais amo em você.

– Verdade?

– Sim eu faço.

– Que bom, eu não gosto muito de ser doce e gentil. – ele riu e beijou minhas lagrimas.

– Que bom, eu gosto quando você é determinada e obstinada. – eu ri entre as lagrimas e me apertei contra seu peito, ainda fungando, ele me afastou novamente.

– Diga amor, o que te aflige.

– Nada. – sequei as lagrimas e sorri. – É só... meu pai nunca me amou por que eu nasci mulher, ele queria um homem, e ele sempre tratou mal, eu e minha mãe, mas quando minha mãe morreu foi pior. E eu fico tão feliz que você me ama e que não se importa com o que nosso bebê vai ser.

– Oh querida, não pense nisso, nós podemos ter milhares de bebês.

– Verdade, mas e se eu só tiver meninas?

– Eu vou amá-las do mesmo jeito que amo você, talvez até mais, pois sei que serei um pai muito babão. – eu ri e o abracei novamente.

– Mas eu quero lhe dar um menino.

– Não se preocupe com isso agora em. É nosso primeiro bebê, e vamos amá-lo e é só o que importa. Agora me de um dos seus lindos sorrisos e afaste as tristezas. – sorri abertamente.

– Eu vou. Agora me solte que preciso me vestir. – ele riu e me soltou indo até seu baú para pegar uma túnica.

Vesti minhas roupas sorrindo como boba agora, meu bárbaro era tão perfeito, eu e meu bebê tínhamos muita sorte. E pensar que quase me casei com o covarde do Michel, felizmente eu nuca mais o veria. Mas meu pai talvez sim, olhei para o bárbaro.

– Bárbaro?

– Sim esposa?

– O que o seu amigo disse, ele... ele trás noticias do meu pai? – ele suspirou.

– Sim Isabella, infelizmente sim.

– Ele vai vir atrás de mim?

– Eu não sei, pelo que Jasper me disse, os boatos de que me casei com você já estão se espalhando. E tem havido muita movimentação em Volturi, Jasper acredita que Aro está se preparando para a luta.

– O que? Mas... tem certeza?

– Infelizmente sim. Parece que ele está juntando forças com Newton, e talvez contratando mercenários.

– Oh Deus, mas... ele vai atacar?

– Temo que sim Isabella.

– E o que aconteceria?

– Eu vou lutar. – o pânico deve ter sido visível em meus olhos, pois meu bárbaro veio correndo em minha direção e segurou minha mão entre as suas.

– Não se preocupe amor. Ninguém nunca vai tirar você de mim. – eu assenti me apertando contra ele, mas eu temia que ele morresse se meu pai viesse a atacar.

O que eu faria sem meu bárbaro. Ele me afastou um pouco e deu um beijo demorado em minha testa.

– Eu vou protegê-la. – ele sussurra e meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas.

– Mas e se você morrer. – ele sorri abertamente.

– Amor, eu sou o cavaleiro negro. – ri abertamente me apertando contra ele.

– Sim, ninguém pode lhe derrotar.

– Exatamente. Agora afaste essas lágrimas, nós temos um comunicado importante a fazer.

Assenti o empurrando levemente e fui lavar o rosto, e ajeitar meus cabelos. Quando estava pronta, meu bárbaro pegou minha mão a levando aos lábios e em seguida descemos para o salão.

Ao chegarmos ao salão, ainda não estavam servindo o jantar, mas já tinha algumas pessoas, e para meu desgosto Tânia e o administrador estavam sentados conversando, fiz uma careta olhando para ele, e sentei na cadeira que o bárbaro puxou para mim.

– O que houve? – olhei para ele e forcei um sorriso.

– Nada. – ele estreitou os olhos e fiz uma careta olhando para o outro lado, vi o administrador me lançando um olhar assustador e desviando rapidamente, a mão do bárbaro apertou a minha e ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Isabella, diga-me?

– Nada, eu só... eles não gostam de mim.

– Quem? – dei uma rápida olhada para Tânia e seu novo amiguinho, meu bárbaro grunhiu, ao seguir o meu olhar.

– O que eles te disseram? – mordi o lábio nervosamente.

– Nada, eu quase não falei com Tânia desde o incidente em seu quarto. Então não tenho nada para dizer... – tagarelei nervosamente, afastando uma poeirinha do meu vestido, eu já nem lembrava mais da conversa com o administrador, era só um homem irritante que me incomodava, não havia motivo para... a boca do bárbaro pousou sobre a minha me fazendo esquecer dos meus pensamentos quando ele se afastou ainda estava sério.

– Por... Por que me beijou?

– Para que parasse de tagarelar, e me respondesse.

– Oh, e qual era a pergunta? – ele acabou rindo e me deu outro beijo rápido.

– O que Tânia ou Black disse a você?

– Oh... isso... – voltei a afastar a poeirinha do meu vestido e dei de ombros. – Nada demais, ele bem ele só acha, que você só casou comigo para atrair meu pai... – senti ele ficar rígido ao meu lado, e o olhei de canto de olho.

– Ele disse isso pra você?

– Bem... hmmm não com essas palavras, mas é o que eu entendi eu acho... – os criados estavam trazendo os pratos, mas Edward levantou e todos ficaram em silêncio, sorrindo ele estendeu a mão para mim.

– Meus caros amigos, eu gostaria de fazer um anuncio importante. – ele se virou para mim e beijou a ponta dos meus dedos. – Minha linda e adorável esposa, me deu um dos maiores presentes que uma esposa, pode dar ao seu marido. Ela vai me dar um filho. – ele falou olhando diretamente para mim, e podíamos ouvir os gritos de alegria, sorri para ele, sabendo exatamente o que ele acabou de fazer.

Estava mostrando a todos, que eu não iria a lugar nenhum, éramos só nós agora. Nada ia me separar do meu bárbaro.

– Parabéns Cullen. – Jasper bateu nas costas de Edward o parabenizando e ele sorriu alegremente.

– Obrigada amigo.

– Felicidade irmão, seu primeiro herdeiro será muito bem vindo. – todos os outros vieram até nós, nos cumprimentando, olhei em volta alegre com a felicidade do povo de Edward.

Eles não se importavam com quem eu era ou que eu fui, eles me aceitavam como a esposa de Edward. Do meu bárbaro. Ele saiu de trás da mesa, para conversar com seus outros amigos e vassalos, e fiquei sentadinha, ser grávida cansava muito, mas mesmo assim sempre vinha alguém me parabenizar.

– Parabéns minha senhora. – a voz fria de Black chegou aos meus ouvidos e forcei um sorriso.

– Obrigada.

– Eu que agradeço, você fez o nosso senhor muito feliz. – ele sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso que ainda me fazia tremer de medo.

– Bem, é meu dever de esposa.

– Claro, minha senhora, só cumpre seu dever, seu pai deve ser um homem muito orgulhoso. – meus olhos se arregalaram a menção do meu pai, e olhei ansiosamente em volta, meu bárbaro, estava conversando com Emmett.

– Eu não acredito que meu pai seja orgulhoso, na verdade ele nunca sentiu isso por mim.

– Bem, alguns homens não lhe dão bem com filhas mulheres, mas vamos desejar e torcer, para que seu primeiro filho seja homem, para que seu marido continue feliz. – meus lábios tremeram e engoli a vontade de chorar, eu sabia que meu dever era dar um herdeiro ao meu marido.

Mas e se eu fosse como minha mãe, e só pudesse ter meninas?

Os olhos do bárbaro chegaram a mim, me fazendo ficar hipnotizada pelo seu olhar, ele deve ter visto algo, ou sentindo, pois ele franziu a testa, e começou a vir em minha direção. Olhei para o lado onde estava Black há poucos segundos e ele não estava, será que eu imaginei essa conversa...

– Esposa? – olhei para meu bárbaro e sorri.

– Sim bárbaro. – ele riu e pegou minha mão e beijando meus dedos novamente.

– O que houve?

– Nada, eu só estava pensando.

– Em que? – levei a mão imediatamente a minha barriga e sorri.

– No nosso bebê.

– Mas você não parecia feliz? – ele sussurrou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Você está feliz em me dar um filho, esposa? – sorri abertamente.

– Claro que sim bárbaro.

– Bom, então por que parecia triste, Black... ele lhe disse algo que incomodou? – podia vê-lo travando a mandíbula, mas dei de ombros.

– Nada que não seja verdade.

– O que ele disse?

– Que, devemos torcer para meu primeiro filho ser um homem.

– Nosso primeiro filho, pode ser o que for que vamos amá-lo.

– Mas espero que seja um menino. – sussurrei tocando meu estomago plano e ele negou.

– Pois eu quero uma menininha, linda e de olhos grandes como os seus, e cabelos macios e nessa cor linda que o seu tem. – falou tocando meus cabelos, e não pude deixar de sorrir, e o abraçar apertado.

– Obrigada. – ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e me deu um beijo ali.

– Qualquer coisa por você Isabella. – me afastei dele sorrindo.

– Bom, agora mande servir o jantar, pois estou faminta, sua filha já é muito gulosa. – ele sorriu abertamente e me deu outro beijo, antes de fazer o que eu queria.

Os criados serviram o jantar, e todos comeram em um ambiente alegre e animado, varias conversas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, assim como risadas ecoando pelo salão, o único lugar aonde não se via essa alegria era na mesa de Tânia e do Black, sempre que meus olhos iam para eles, eu sentia medo do futuro.

Quando o jantar acabou, eu já estava exausta de novo, e dei boa noite a todos.

– Você vem bárbaro? – ele sorriu.

– Em breve esposa, preciso... – vi seus olhos irem para longe, mas voltaram rapidamente para mim. – Tenho que tratar um assunto.

– Está bem. – ele beijou minha testa, e fui para cima.

Entrei em nosso quarto e tirei as roupas, me deitando na cama, mas assim que estava deitada, o sono havia ido. Talvez sentisse falta do corpo do bárbaro junto ao meu. Irritada me vesti novamente e o chamaria para cima imediatamente.

Vesti meu vestido novamente e sai do quarto, e desci para o salão, antes que chegasse ao salão, ouvi vozes e me escondi atrás de uma pilastra ao ouvir a voz do bárbaro.

– Eu não me importo com suas intenções Black, se eu souber que você a tem incomodado, eu juro você ira pagar.

– Meu senhor, eu não falei nada demais. Eu não sabia que tínhamos que fingir que gostávamos do pai da senhora. – meu bárbaro rosnou.

– Eu ainda vou matar Volturi, mas minha esposa não tem nada haver com aquele homem.

– Sim meu senhor, eu entendo... mas não podemos fingir que ela não é filha daquele homem, o senhor já esqueceu do que ele fez com o seu pai. – ouve um barulho alto, e tampei a boca para conter o grito.

– Chega Black, o que aconteceu, é assunto meu. Eu resolverei a situação. Mas se você magoar a minha esposa novamente, você será expulso de Masen.

– Sim senhor. Eu sinto... – ouvi o barulho da cadeira se arrastando e passos, e corri para o quarto.

Tirei as roupas e me joguei na cama me cobrindo até o queixo, pouco depois meu bárbaro chegou e se deitou me abraçando contra seu corpo nu, e suspirei, ele riu e me apertou mais.

– Sem sono esposa?

– Não consigo dormir sem você. – ele riu.

– Bom. Pois nunca mais dormira sem mim.

[...]

Os próximos dias foram cansativos, meus enjôos continuavam todas as manhãs, e minha fome uma hora era demais, e depois me enjoava o cheiro. E o sono, depois de vomitar, eu voltava a dormir e só acordava na hora do almoço.

Não havia visto muito meu bárbaro também, ele passava a maior parte do tempo, treinando no campo com os outros, ou com Jasper, planejando o que fariam.

Emmett ainda me seguia para todos os lugares, não entendia por que. Mas o bárbaro não mudava de idéia. E ultimamente estava cansada demais, para brigar com ele. Então minha única distração, era Milady e Cavaleiro, e Alice que queria me fazer vestidos novos. Felizmente ela estava tirando minhas medidas, eu quase nunca via Tânia ou até mesmo o Black.

Sai do estábulo com Emmett ao meu lado, fui em direção ao salão, Alice me alcançou antes disso. Sorri para ela, mas ela não parecia muito feliz.

– Alice?

– Ele vai embora. – ela falou chorosa e a abracei, sabendo muito bem do que ela falava, nos dias que passaram ela e Jasper estavam bem mais próximos, e Alice mais apaixonada.

– Oh Alice eu sinto tanto. – ela fungou e olhou de esguelha para Emmett, e me puxou em direção ao castelo.

Fomos direto para meu quarto e estiquei um pouco as pernas e Alice ao meu lado, ela estava devastada, e não sabia o que fazer para lhe ajudar.

– E ele não lhe prometeu nada?

– Ele não me disse que ia. As criadas me contaram que teríamos um jantar hoje, para despedir de sir Jasper.

– Eu lamento querida. – ela assentiu tristemente.

– Eu sentirei tantas saudades dele, eu achava... bem eu acreditava que estávamos nos aproximando. – fungou e segurei sua mão dando um leve apertão.

– Ele com certeza voltara Alice.

– Mas e se ele não... – antes que ela continuasse a porta se abriu e meu bárbaro entrou.

– Alice, estava procurando por você.

– Houve algo Edward?

– Bem sim, eu precisava lhe fazer uma pergunta muito importante. Preciso tomar uma decisão, mas sem o seu consentimento, nada será arranjado.

– Do que fala irmão?

– Jasper pediu sua mão. – os olhos de Marie Alice se arregalaram, e o bárbaro sorriu para mim, dei uma risadinha e cutuquei Marie Alice, pois a mulher estava muda. Ela me olhou ainda em choque.

_Eu acho que Alice vai desmaiar._


	20. 20 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**20 - Eu acho que iria conhecer um povoado, pela primeira vez.**

– _Jasper pediu sua mão. – os olhos de Marie Alice se arregalaram, e o bárbaro sorriu para mim, dei uma risadinha e cutuquei Marie Alice, pois a mulher estava muda. Ela me olhou ainda em choque._

– Responda ao seu irmão, ou ele pensara que não deseja sir Jasper. – ela piscou repetidamente e se voltou para o bárbaro.

– Sim, é meu desejo também. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Bom, hoje à noite anunciaremos o seu noivado. Talvez você gostaria de ir falar com Jasper agora? – ela saltou da cama e correu para fora do quarto, não sem antes abraçar meu bárbaro que sorria. Assim que ela sumiu, ele fechou a porta e veio para a cama.

– Como está esposa?

– Muito bem bárbaro. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios e deitou me aconchegando contra seu peito.

– Bom, quase não nós vimos essa semana. Senti sua falta. – ele esfregou o nariz pelo meu cabelo.

– Mas nos vemos todas as noites.

– Mas é pouco, quero você o tempo todo.

– Eu também bárbaro. – levantei a cabeça beijando sua boca, e seus lábios tomaram os meus urgentemente. Afastei a boca da dele e voltei a sorrir.

– Parece que teremos um casamento. – ele riu.

– Sim, Jasper me perguntou quanto tempo eu decidi para me casar com você. Ao dizer que foram só alguns dias, ele me perguntou se eu o permitiria a se casar com Marie Alice.

– Ela vai ser imensamente feliz com Jasper. – ele riu.

– É uma bruxa agora esposa. – rolei os olhos e me sentei.

– Não, mas da para ver quando eles se olham que é amor.

– Assim como nós?

– Claro que não, eu nem amo você seu bárbaro. – falei rindo e ele rolou os olhos me jogando na cama e ficando sobre mim.

– Hmmm, essa minha esposa teimosa. – dei uma risadinha e o abracei pelo pescoço, ele sorriu docemente para mim, e levei uma mão a sua testa afastando seu cabelo bagunçado.

– Espero que Alice, seja tão feliz como nós.

– Eu também, Isabella. Se ela tiver só um pouquinho de algo parecido com o que temos, ela será extremamente feliz. – sorri mais e ergui a cabeça encostando meus lábios nos dele.

Sua boca se moldou a minha, e nosso beijo se tornou urgente, minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo o puxando mais contra mim, gemi contra seus lábios, já me esfregando contra ele. Meu bárbaro rosnou e se afastou tirando suas roupas e me ajudando a me livrar das minhas, sorri com sua pressa, mas o ajudei ficando nua e ele voltou a deitar sobre mim.

Sua boca tomou a minha novamente, e suas mãos já passeavam por todo meu corpo, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar com seu toque, ele desceu as mãos até meus seios os agarrando e arfei me arqueando contra ele. Seu membro queimava entre minhas pernas, e suspirei me esfregando contra seu membro.

– Oh bárbaro...

– Isabella... – ele gemeu afastando a boca da minha, e descendo os lábios por minha garganta e pescoço, indo mais para baixo até chegar aos meus seios e distribuindo beijos por todo meu peito.

– Oh... – gemi alto espalmando as mãos em suas costas, minhas mãos subindo e descendo, ele estremeceu e levou a mão entre minhas pernas.

Seus dedos tocando o vértice entre minhas coxas, provocando e acariciando, me fazendo ver estrelas, gritei alto, arqueando meu corpo contra o dele. O bárbaro levantou o rosto sorrindo e afastou minhas pernas, e levou seu membro para dentro de mim. Arfei enterrando as unhas em suas costas, ao senti-lo deslizar para dentro, tão profundamente dentro.

Ele gemeu me encarando e sorri ofegante, seus lábios formaram um sorriso travesso, e me beijou, sua língua entrando e saindo da minha boca, imitando os mesmos movimentos que seu membro fazia dentro de mim. Gritei palavras incoerentes enquanto suas investidas se tornavam mais rápidas e urgentes.

Ele grunhia sobre mim, sua boca soltando a minha e indo para meus seios, ele tomou um na boca, e o chupou forte, meu corpo todo pulsou e me arquei contra ele, querendo mais da sua boca. Edward gemeu e foi para o outro, meu corpo já dava sinais de que estava próximo, meu sexo apertando seu membro dentro de mim, ele rosnou e junto comigo alcançamos o prazer máximo.

Meu bárbaro ficou sobre mim em silêncio, por algum tempo, nossas respirações vindo em arfadas, ele sorriu saindo de cima de mim, e se jogando ao meu lado na cama, me virei para olhá-lo, e sorri. Levei a mão até seu cabelo o afastando da testa suada, ele se inclinou em minha direção e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

– Te amo minha esposa. – dei uma risadinha.

– Eu também meu bárbaro. – ele sorriu e o empurrei. – agora vá tomar um banho, você está todo suado. – ele riu e me puxou contra seu corpo.

– Você também esposa. – suspirei e afastei uma poeirinha imaginaria do seu ombro.

– Suponho então que eu devo lhe fazer companhia. – ele sorriu mais e me beijou novamente.

– Hmmm, ótima ideia esposa.

[...]

Descemos para o salão algum tempo depois, sorrindo como bobos, meu bárbaro segurava a minha mão, fazendo pequenas caricias com o polegar e sorria para mim, quando chegamos avistamos Alice e Jasper conversando baixinho e fomos até eles.

– Jasper, meu amigo. – o bárbaro chamou e ele sorriu, parando de falar com Alice e se voltando para nós.

– Edward, como está amigo?

– Bem, minha esposa estava cuidando de mim. – meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente e dei um tapa no bárbaro, ele e Jasper riram.

– Bom para você amigo. – ele se voltou para Alice e sorriu. – Espero que em breve minha esposa cuide de mim. – Alice ficou tão vermelha quanto eu e dei uma risadinha.

– Pelo jeito, minha irmã já falou com você.

– Sim, nos casaremos assim que eu voltar de Cullen.

– Ótimo, daremos uma grande festa de casamento. Alice mande servir o jantar, anunciarei o noivado da minha querida irmã hoje à noite.

– Claro. – ela assentiu fazendo uma pequena reverencia, e soltei do bárbaro para segui-la, mas ele agarrou minha mão me puxando de volta.

– Aonde vai, esposa?

– Com Alice. – ele sorriu e pegou meu queixo e me beijou rapidamente.

– Comporte-se esposa. – rolei os olhos e fui atrás dela.

Ela deu ordens para a cozinheira e fiquei prestando atenção em como ela comandava o castelo, quando terminou se voltou para mim sorrindo.

– Tudo bem Isabella?

– Hmmm, sim, eu só estava olhando.

– O que?

– Como você cuida do castelo, sabe quando eu e o bar... Edward formos para Cullen, será minha obrigação, não é?

– Sim, mas o administrador de Edward ira lhe ajudar. Peter é uma ótima pessoa.

– Espero que sim. – murmurei baixinho e ela pegou minha mão.

– Algo errado?

– Hmmm, nada de importante, eu só... bem eu não gosto muito do Sr. Black.

– Por quê?

– Ele é muito... inconveniente.

– De verdade?

– Sim, ele me deixa um pouco nervosa. E faz comentários nada educados.

– Você já falou com Edward?

– Sim, ele falou com ele. Bem eu não devia saber disso, eu ouvi escondida enquanto eles falavam. Mas mesmo assim, eu sinto algo ruim, quando ele está por perto.

– Acho que sei, o que quer dizer. Black é um homem muito sério e fechado, mas não é má pessoa. Mas não se preocupe, Peter é completamente ao contrario.

– Verdade?

– Sim, ele é alegre e muito engraçado, e sua esposa Charlotte é muito doce.

– Oh, parece ótimo.

– Sim ela é uma excelente costureira também. Lhe ajudara com as roupas para seu bebê. – toquei meu estomago e sorri.

– Sim, para a minha menina.

– Menina?

– Sim, Edward disse que quer uma menininha primeiro. – Alice sorriu e enlaçou seu braço no meu.

– Isso é ótimo Isabella. Sei que sua vida antes daqui, não foi muito boa e isso em parte por ser mulher. Mas Edward é como meu pai, ele vai adorar o que vier.

– Sim, eu percebi isso, e fico muito feliz.

Sorrimos uma para outra e voltamos ao salão, o bárbaro falava com Jasper e Emmett, Alice e eu sentamos a mesa, esperando a hora do jantar e continuamos a conversar sobre seu casamento. Aos poucos o salão foi enchendo e fiz uma careta ao ver Tânia entrando com Black, ele me deu mais um daqueles olhares desagradáveis, e virei o rosto, Alice apertou minha mão de leve e a olhei confusa.

– Acho que acredito em você agora.

– O que diz?

– Ele olhou para você de uma maneira muito estranha.

– Quem? – olhei em volta e o Sr. Black, me encarava ainda, estremeci com seu olhar nada amigável.

– Ele parece odiá-la.

– Na verdade todos deviam me odiar.

– Por que diz isso?

– Bem, eu sou filha de Aro Volturi.

– Oh, Isabella, você não tem culpa do pai que tem, e todos sabemos que você é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil. – sorri agradecida.

– Mas eu preferia ter outro pai.

– Não pense mais nisso, querida. Ele é passado, e seu futuro agora é com seu marido, somos sua família a partir de agora.

– Sim, e é a melhor família que poderia querer. Meu bárbaro, é tudo que sempre quis em um marido.

– Por que o chama de bárbaro? – ri corada.

– Costume acho, quando ele me levou a força, eu o chamei assim, e depois me forçando a ficar em seu quarto e a tomar banho com ele. Só pareceu combinar com ele.

– Mas Edward não tem nada de bárbaro. – rimos sabendo que era completamente verdade.

– Meu Edward, nunca seria um bárbaro. – murmurei e rimos novamente.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e sorriu pegando minha mão e beijando meus dedos. Sorri abertamente para ele, ele ficou de pé, e se voltou para todos.

– Meus amigos. Tenho um importante anuncio a fazer, esses dias tem sido de grande felicidade para mim, primeiro minha esposa, vai me dar um filho, e agora meu grande amigo Jasper Whitlock, vai desposar minha querida irmã Marie Alice.

Todos aplaudiram entusiasmados e em seguida vieram dar os parabéns aos noivos, Edward voltou a sentar ao meu lado e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, ele beijou meus cabelos.

– Bárbaro?

– Diga esposa?

– Quando vamos para casa? – senti seu sorriso contra minha testa e outro beijo.

– Logo. Alice vai casar, e posso confiar que Jasper cuidara dela e de Masen. E quando resolver o problema com o Volturi, poderemos ir para casa.

– Vai matá-lo, não vai? – sussurrei abaixando o rosto.

– Sim. – ele sussurrou e levantei o rosto, ele beijou minha testa e me deu um sorriso triste. – Sei que ele é seu pai...

– Eu não me importo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei. – Por que eu me importaria? Ele nunca se importou comigo.

– Mas é seu pai. – eu arquei a sobrancelha dessa vez.

– Você quer que eu o defenda? – ele rolou os olhos e pegou meu queixo.

– Eu só não quero que se arrependa de nada.

– Do que eu me arrependeria? Eu estou casada com um homem que me ama, e o amo muito, e vou ter um bebê com o amor da minha vida. Aro Volturi, não é ninguém para mim. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Bom, agora vamos comer, pois você esposa, tem que se alimentar bem.

Sorri para ele e assenti, meu bárbaro sorriu também, e começou a encher meu prato de comida.

[...]

Abracei Alice pelo ombro, enquanto ela olhava chorosa Jasper partir em companhia de alguns soldados de Edward. Eles só ficariam fora uma semana, mas pelo seu olhar parecia que ele ficaria anos longe, mas entendia o sentimento se meu bárbaro tivesse que ir, estaria tão triste quanto ela.

– Ela vai voltar tão rápido que nem vai sentir sua falta. – ela virou pra mim sorrindo fracamente.

– Você acha?

– Com certeza. Você estará tão ocupada com os preparativos do casamento, que nem sentira falta dele. – ela riu.

– Sim você tem razão. Que tal irmos até o povoado comprar alguns tecidos? Precisamos de vestidos novos, os que Tânia fez para você já não servem mais.

– Oh será ótimo, eu nunca fui a um povoado. – ela piscou confusa.

– Nunca? – baixei os olhos afastando uma poeirinha do meu vestido.

– Bem, meu pai não me deixava sair das terras do castelo. – resmunguei e ela pegou minha mão.

– Bem aqui você pode ir aonde quiser. Venha, vamos chamar Edward para que ele nos acompanhe.

Sorri enquanto a seguia para o castelo aonde meu bárbaro tinha entrado há pouco.

_Eu acho que iria conhecer um povoado, pela primeira vez._


	21. 21 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**21 - Eu acho que estou com medo do futuro. **

_Sorri enquanto a seguia para o castelo aonde meu bárbaro tinha entrado há pouco._

_Meu bárbaro sorriu quando me viu e veio em nossa direção, Alice o olhou sorridente. _

– Edward, Isabella nunca foi no povoado. – ele sorriu mais.

– Verdade, em breve eu a levarei esposa. – Alice rolou os olhos e se aproximou dele e sussurrou algo, os olhos dele se arregalaram, e em seguida voltaram pra mim, dei um sorriso tímido. Ele sorriu de volta, mas estava sério e parecia irritado.

– Iremos agora mesmo. Alice mande o Tyler, preparar Cavaleiro e a carroça.

– Claro. – ela saiu apressadamente e meu bárbaro veio em minha direção e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

– O que mais ele deixou de te mostrar? – sussurrou, mas mais para si mesmo e ri.

– Quem?

– Volturi. – praguejou e dei de ombros.

– Uma vida toda.

– Eu lhe darei uma vida.

– Você já me da, você é minha vida. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

– E você a minha esposa.

– Pronto. – Alice entrou na sala, e meu bárbaro sorriu pegando minha mão e colocando em seu braço.

– Black. – Edward gritou e o homem horrível veio apressadamente, e ficou ao nosso lado.

– Senhor?

– Irei ao povoado com minha esposa e Alice. Voltaremos em algumas horas.

– Sim meu senhor. – ele fez um reverencia e quando me olhou, tremi com seu olhar.

O mesmo sentimento ruim me incomodando como sempre.

Fomos para fora, e uma carroça pequena estava no pátio, o bárbaro me pegou no colo e colocou sobre a carroça e em seguida Marie Alice, um rapaz que imaginei seu Tyler, subiu na carroça e atiçou os cavalos, e que se moveram em um galope calmo.

Edward montou Cavaleiro e nos seguiu. A viagem até o povoado foi calma e agradável. Conversei com Alice por todo o caminho, e aproveitava para olhar a paisagem. Masen era um lugar muito bonito e agradável.

– Bar... – comecei e dei um rápido olhar para o jovem que comandava a carroça e me corrigi. – Edward. – chamei e ele sorriu.

– Sim esposa?

– Cullen, é tão bonita como Masen? – seu sorriso aumentou.

– Muito mais.

– Como? – Alice exclamou e ele riu.

– Tão linda como Masen. – se corrigiu piscando para Alice, que riu.

– Estou ansiosa para irmos para lá.

– Eu também esposa. E logo iremos.

– Ah chegamos Isabella. – Alice gritou apontando para frente e sorri vendo a movimentação.

Pessoas andando de um lado para o outro carregando cestas, ou carroças cheias de tecidos ou verduras, algumas mulheres levando cestos de roupas na cabeça, e crianças brincando de espadas de madeira ou correndo. Olhei alegremente para o bárbaro que riu e mandou o rapaz parar.

Ele saltou de Cavaleiro, ajudando Marie Alice, e em seguida eu, ele me segurou contra seu corpo e beijou meus lábios rapidamente, em seguida segurou minha mão, e entregou as rédeas de Cavaleiro a Tyler.

– Cuide dos animais, vamos dar uma volta.

– Sim meu senhor.

Seguimos para o meio da multidão de pessoas e olhei encantada com as coisas sendo vendidas. Havia tecidos e joias, frutas e verduras, variedades de coisas diferentes.

– Gostou de algo? – ele me perguntou e mordi o lábio.

– Acho que sim. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

– Escolha o que quiser e será seu. – meus olhos brilharam.

– O que eu quiser?

– Claro. Eu me lembro que lhe havia prometido vestidos e você usou mais os vestidos de Ângela do que os seus próprios.

– Me fizeram novos. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

– Imagino, mas você engordara um pouco agora. É bom ter vestidos novos.

– Tem razão.

– Ótimo, agora vá com Alice e escolha os tecidos que você gostar. – sorri e o abracei beijando seu queixo, ele riu e me apertou contra ele antes de me soltar.

Fui até Alice e de braços dados procuramos tecidos para vestidos novos, e para fazermos o enxoval dela. Meu bárbaro nos acompanhava de perto, e íamos colocando nossas compras em suas mãos.

Já estávamos na vila há algum tempo, quando Edward nos chamou para irmos a uma taverna e comermos algo. Alice e eu conversamos sobre seu casamento, e meu bárbaro mantinha a mão na minha.

Entramos na taverna que era uma pequena construção de pedra, dentro era claro, bem aberto e havia algumas mesas, uma senhora servia comida e bebidas para alguns fregueses. Quando entramos ela veio imediatamente para nós e fez uma pequena reverencia Edward.

– Meu senhor.

– Boa tarde Kate. Já conhece Marie Alice, e essa é minha esposa Isabella. – ela era rechonchuda e de rosto agradável, um longo cabelo loiro preso em uma transa e intensos olhos azuis.

– Bem vinda minha senhora. – fez uma pequena reverencia, e sorriu abertamente.

– Obrigada Kate.

– Venha senhor. – Kate chamou e nos colocou em uma mesa, e saiu apressadamente, voltando em seguida com vinho e pão. Ela nos serviu e falou o que tinha pro almoço.

Edward fez o pedido e comemos em meio a conversas. Estava sendo um dia maravilhoso.

[...]

Meu bárbaro sorriu e me ajudou a descer da carroça, e beijou meus lábios rapidamente, sorri e tentei pegar meus tecidos, mas ele me deu um olhar sério e bufando as coloquei de volta na carroça.

Edward riu e pegou ele mesmo as coisas, minhas e de Alice levando para dentro. Alice segurou meu braço entrelaçando no seu e juntas fomos para o castelo.

– Agora precisamos tirar algumas medidas. Sua cintura aumentou um pouco.

– Você ira me ajudar?

– Hmmm... tudo bem para você se Tânia a ajudar? – forcei um sorriso, Alice precisava preparar as coisas para seu casamento e eu não iria a atrapalhar.

– Será ótimo Marie Alice.

– Ótimo querida. Vou falar com ela.

– Está bem, eu estou um pouco cansada, vou me deitar. – ela acenou e fui para cima, entrei em meu quarto e me deitei na cama.

Alguns minutos depois, meu bárbaro entrou e sorriu ao me ver.

– Olá esposa.

– Oi bárbaro. – ele riu e veio para meu lado e deitou me puxando para seus braços.

– Está cansada?

– Um pouquinho. – ele beijou meu nariz e suspirei me aconchegando mais nele.

– Teve um dia cheio. – sussurrou me dando mais beijos pelo meu rosto e sorri de olhos fechados.

O sono aos poucos foi chegando e adormeci profundamente.

Uma forte batida na porta me acordou e olhei em volta assustada. O quarto estava um pouco escuro e não havia nenhum sinal do bárbaro. Me espreguicei e levantei. Fui até a porta e a abri, Tânia sorria docemente.

– Pronta para tirar as medidas minha senhora?

– Hmmm, claro, me de um momento. – deixei a porta aberta, e abri a janela que Edward havia fechado e lavei o rosto na travessa de água que estava perto do fogo.

Me virei e Tânia me observava, forcei um sorriso e me aproximei dela.

– Podemos começar. – ela assentiu e pegou a corda e começou a tirar minhas medidas, olhei para o teto, enquanto ela olhava para baixo e media mina cintura, ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, e só esperava que acabasse logo.

– Nosso senhor está muito alegre desde que milady engravidou. – Tânia murmurou e a olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Oh, que bom. Estou feliz também. – ela levantou o rosto e sorriu, me senti um pouco mal com seu sorriso, era falso e malicioso.

– Na verdade desejava parabenizar milady.

– Oh... hmmm obrigada Tânia, muito gentil. – seu sorriso perverso aumentou.

– Não há de que milady. Na verdade desejaria ser tão esperta como milady.

– Como?

– Foi muita esperteza engravidar tão rápido do nosso senhor.

– Eu... eu...

– Sim, queria eu ter pensado nisso. Se estivesse grávida dele, estaríamos casados já. – murmurou com pesar e minha boca ficou aberta em choque.

– Como ousa?

– Estou mentindo milady? – fingiu inocência e a olhei com raiva.

– Obvio que sim.

– Oh, perdoe-me, eu somente achei que tinha engravidado, para que Edward não lhe deixasse. Afinal não e segredo para ninguém, que Edward repudia seu pai. E quer melhor vingança que usar a filha de seu maior inimigo.

– Edward me ama. – murmurei e ela sorriu.

– Homens dizem o que for para levar as mulheres para a cama. – meu rosto ficou vermelho.

– Você está passando dos limites Tânia.

– Perdoe-me de novo milady. Não sabia que era tão sensível. Mas eu só queria alertá-la.

– Alertar-me?

– Oh sim, em breve Edward matara Volturi, e depois, é quase certeza que se livrara de milady.

– Está louca? – eu tremia e abracei minha barriga. Edward, meu bárbaro nunca faria coisa tão horrível.

Imediatamente imagens de quando era pequena e meu pai me via e dizia, que não via a hora de se livrar de mim, me vieram à mente e meu desespero era palpável.

– Será milady? Mas Edward é um barão, e a milady, nem pai para olhar por você terá mais. Ele pode facilmente trancá-la num convento e jogar a chave fora. – arfei e ela riu.

– Sai imediatamente do meu castelo. – a voz alta e forte soou e eu e ela olhamos para porta. Meu bárbaro olhava com ferocidade para Tânia que tremeu diante de seu olhar.

– Meu senhor?

– Você está expulsa de meus domínios Tânia. Se eu pegá-la próxima de Masen ou Cullen, não serei tão misericordioso com você.

– Eu... eu... – ela me olhou em desespero, mas virei o rosto. – Por favor Edward, eu não tenho pra onde ir.

– Então não devia ter desrespeitado meu lar e minha esposa.

– Prefere essa traidora a sua família? Não lembra quem é o pai dela, o que ele causou a nosso lar?

– Isso não é assunto seu Tânia. Não é a primeira vez que lhe falo isso, eu disse que se você se metesse em minha vida novamente, eu não hesitaria em expulsá-la. – ela gritou e se jogou aos pés dele.

– Por favor, não me faça ir Edward.

– Chega Tânia, aqui não é mais seu lar.

– Como pode, depois de tudo, preferir essa vagabunda a mim! – Edward rosnou e se aproximou dela e pegando pelo queixo.

– SAIA JÁ! – ele gritou e ela correu para fora do quarto. No minuto seguinte ele estava na minha frente segurando minhas mãos e as beijando.

– Isabella olhe pra mim. – o olhei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

– Eu...

– Não acredite em nada do que aquela cobra disse.

– Você me ama, não é? – ele soltou minhas mãos e segurou meu rosto.

– Mais do que a mim mesmo. – enterrei o rosto em seu peito e inalei seu cheiro, seus braços me rodearam me apertando com força contra ele. – Eu a amo, amo, amo. – sussurrou com os lábios em meus cabelos.

Levantei o rosto e toquei o seu com as pontas dos dedos, ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente e esfregou seu nariz contra o meu.

– Eu sinto muito Isabella.

– Você vai expulsá-la mesmo?

– Você quer perdoá-la?

– Eu posso?

– Se ela se ajoelhar e lhe jurar lealdade, eu posso deixá-la ficar.

– Eu não sei... – ouve uma batida na porta e em seguida Alice entrou.

– Edward, o que houve? Tânia me disse que a expulsou de Masen.

– Ela ofendeu minha esposa Marie Alice. – Alice me deu um rápido olhar e assentiu saindo em seguida. Ele respirou fundo e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

– Eu preciso resolver essa confusão.

– Eu sinto...

– Não, você não é culpada de nada. – assenti e ele voltou a me beijar e saiu do quarto.

Me deitei na cama e respirei fundo algumas vezes. Toquei meu estomago e tentei me acalmar, isso não devia fazer bem para meu bebê.

– Não se preocupe bebê. Nosso Edward nunca nós trataria como Aro me tratou.

Deus, permita que Edward seja como meu pai. Que ele não esteja me dando o mundo para que possa me tirar tudo depois. Eu não sobreviveria.

_Eu acho que estou com medo do futuro._


	22. 22 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_22 -_**** Eu acho que o casamento vai ser hoje.**

_– Não se preocupe bebê. Nosso Edward nunca nós trataria como Aro me tratou._

_Deus, permita que Edward não seja como meu pai. Que ele não esteja me dando o mundo para que possa me tirar tudo depois. Eu não sobreviveria._

Fiquei deitada algum tempo olhando através da janela e tocando distraidamente minha barriga. Meu medo sumindo aos poucos, afinal meu bárbaro nunca seria como Aro. Ele me amava eu sei que sim. A mim e o meu bebê.

Mas mesmo que não admitisse eu queria um menino. Eu não queria decepcioná-lo. Eu queria dar um herdeiro para meu bárbaro. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele. Depois de ele ter me salvado da minha antiga vida. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de vida.

Senti a cama se afundando e seu corpo quente contra o meu, seus braços me rodearam e ele me abraçou apertado, sua boca roçou em meu pescoço e me virei encarando seus lindos olhos.

– Como está?

– Estou bem. Ela... ela já foi? – ele me apertou um pouco mais forte e suspirou.

– Sim. Não foi fácil, mas foi melhor.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria causar problemas no seu lar.

– Hey, - ele pegou meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo. – Aqui é seu lar agora. E Tânia não tinha o direito de te ofender em sua casa.

– Mas era a casa dela. Eu...

– Shiii, amor, por favor. Tânia estava só arrumando confusões. E eu não gosto de pessoas se intrometendo na minha vida. Essa não foi à primeira vez. Da outra vez, quando a encontrou em nosso quarto, eu já tinha avisado a ela.

– Seu quarto. – sussurrei, afinal não éramos casados, mas ele riu.

– Bem, mas já dividíamos o quarto.

– O senhor me obrigou a ficar em seu quarto, eu queria o meu próprio.

– E deixar você sozinha? Nem pensar. – me virei totalmente pra ele e empinei o queixo.

– O que o senhor está insinuando?

– Que minha lady é muito encrenqueira. – arfei e o soquei no ombro.

– Que calunia! Uma lady nunca faria isso. – ele riu e me beijou, pensei em empurrá-lo, mas seus lábios macios se moldavam deliciosamente contra os meus e só consegui suspirar e me agarrar contra ele.

Edward nos rolou na cama me deixando sobre ele, e suas mãos viajaram pelo meu corpo, tocando meus braços e costas, descendo para minha bunda e a apertando contra seu membro já animado. Ele gemeu em minha boca, e grunhi na dele. Minhas mãos já descendo por seus braços fortes. Eles nos virou de novo e desceu sua mão para minha coxa e começou a puxar meu vestido para cima, sem deixar de me olhar.

– Está pronta pra mim, esposa? – suspirei esfregando as pernas de antecipação.

– Sempre meu bárbaro. – ele sorriu mais, e saiu de cima de mim, e tirou meu vestido e a camisa, e voltou a deitar sobre mim.

Abriu as calças e seu membro pulsou entre minhas coxas. Suspirei agarrando seus ombros e os apertando com força. Edward abaixou o rosto e beijou meu seio, suspirei me esfregando contra ele, e ele grunhiu chupando o bico e me penetrou.

Meu corpo inteiro arqueou e ele se aprofundou mais em mim, sua boca passou para o próximo seio, e apertou o outro enquanto começava a se mover. Tudo estava quente e pulsando, e era a sensação mais deliciosa do mundo todo.

Meu bárbaro voltou a beijar meus lábios, os devorando com sua língua, gemi e arfei me esfregando contra ele, mais rápido e forte, ficaram seus impulsos e meu centro parecia tomar choques de prazer.

– Oh Céus... – arfei movendo meu corpo mais rápido contra o dele.

– Sim... inferno sim... – ele rosnou voltando a chupar meu seio, e gritei sentindo tudo pulsar a minha volta.

Meu sexo apertou forte o dele, e ele gemeu alto e seu prazer se derramou dentro de mim. Ainda se movendo ele beijou e chupou delicadamente cada seio meu, sua língua rodeando os mamilos delicadamente, suspirei agarrando seu cabelo e enrolando meus dedos em seus fios.

Meu bárbaro saiu de dentro de mim, e desceu sua boca pelo meu corpo, sua língua passeando por minha pele, e me fazendo úmida novamente. Olhei pra baixo e arfei quando sua cabeça se enterrou entre minhas pernas, e ele chupou meu centro de prazer e colocou dedos dentro de mim.

– Oh deus... – gritei sentindo o prazer delicioso voltando, e meu bárbaro soprando meu sexo e lambendo.

Eu não demorei muito a vir de novo, e meu corpo caiu molemente no colchão, Edward voltou a subir, e dessa vez beijando de baixo para cima, até chegar a minha boca e chupar meu lábio inferior entre seus lábios.

– Te amo. – sussurrou e me beijou mais forte, agarrei seu pescoço e coloquei minha língua na sua boca.

Ele gemeu e segurou meu rosto me beijando com paixão e amor. Amor por mim, senti lagrimas deslizando por meu rosto e me apertei mais a ele, com o máximo de força que podia.

Eu sei, no meu coração, eu sei que ele nunca seria como Aro.

[...]

Descemos para o salão algumas horas mais tarde, e podia sentir o clima tenso, muitos olharam para mim, esperava seu desprezo ou ódio, mas muitos me sorriam com simpatia. Exceto é claro por Black.

Esse se pudesse me matava.

Estremeci e meu bárbaro abraçou meus ombros e me encostou nele, seus lábios tocaram meus cabelos e em seguida vieram a minha orelha.

– Com frio?

– Não, só... – ele me olhava ansiosamente e neguei. – Deve ter sido uma corrente e ar.

Ele assentiu e fomos à mesa. Alice estava sentada na sua cadeira de sempre e me lançou um sorriso contido e virou o rosto. Olhei para Edward e ele estava de cara fechada.

– Edward? – ele segurou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Não é nada amor. Venha comer. Não almoçou hoje, não faz bem para o bebê. – assenti e me sentei.

Ele me ajudou a como sempre me servindo. Mas mesmo assim o clima ainda era tenso. Não havia muita animação como sempre e estava começando a me sentir sufocada. Me levantei de repente e Edward me olhou preocupada.

– O que houve?

– Eu... estou um pouco enjoada, vou deitar.

Sem esperar por Edward, eu corri para cima e me joguei na cama. Parecia que todos me culpavam pela saída de Tânia, como se eu houvesse a expulsado de Masen. Mesmo não me culpando, parecia tão... triste, desanimador?

Oh eu nem sabia o que fazer.

– Isabella? – levantei o rosto e Marie Alice entrou com uma bandeja com comida.

– Olá Alice. – me sentei ajeitando os cabelos.

– Como está querida?

– Você não me odeia?

– Deus, obvio que não. De onde tirou isso?

– Bem, por minha causa Edward expulsou Tânia. Todos devem me odiar. – ela suspirou e colocou a bandeja aos pés da cama, e sentou ao meu lado e pegou minhas mãos, apertando entre as suas.

– Isabella, eu cresci com Tânia, todos em Masen cresceram. Ela era parte do castelo, e todos estão triste pela sua partida. Mas entendem, afinal o que ela fez é errado. Ela insultou a dona do nosso lar. Ela foi contra o nosso senhor.

– Mas...

– O que? – enrubesci e tirei minhas mãos da dela e as torci ansiosamente.

– Eu sou filha de Aro Volturi.

– E todos sabem disso. E todos sabem também, que você é uma boa pessoa. Que você ama Edward e agora faz parte do nosso povo. – funguei e me atirei em seus braços chorando.

– Eu não sou boa. Eu quis que ela fosse eu a odiei por me fazer duvidar do meu amor por Edward.

– Mas você sabe que ele a ama não é? – assenti e ela me apertou mais em seus braços. – Mas desejar que ela fosse não faz de você má pessoa.

– Mas eu sou, eu bem... eu disse a Edward que não me importo que ele vá matar meu pai. – Alice suspirou e afagou meu cabelo.

– E você se importa?

– Eu não sei. Eu o odeio, ele foi horrível comigo. Ele me tratava como um paria. Me repudiava por ser mulher e eu tive que viver em uma torre trancada. E quando cheguei a Masen, eu vi um mundo novo e bonito. E eu senti ódio dele, por ter me privado da vida. E eu quero que ele morra, mas eu sei que é errado, ele é meu pai.

– Shiii, não chore meu bem. Você não é má, só é humana.

– Eu estou confusa. – falei me afastando, e ela sorriu e voltou a segurar minhas mãos.

– É normal querida, são os hormônios da gravidez. Seu humor vai mudar todo o tempo.

– Oh isso é bom. – ela riu e me abraçou de novo.

– Tudo bem aqui? – Edward entrou e sorri.

– Agora está.

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Edward me apertou contra seu peito, e tocou minha perna erguendo meu vestido, bati em sua mão. Estávamos em pleno o salão em uma cadeira, no seu colo aquecidos pela lareira e o homem era impossível.

– Comporte-se. Não estamos no quarto. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

– Quero você esposa.

– Me teve faz pouco tempo. – ele rosnou e mordiscou minha orelha.

– Para mim faz muito tempo. – eu ri e me virei dando um beijinho em sua bochecha.

– Você está muito animando, se comporte. – ele bufou, mas ficou quieto me observando bordar seu nome na manta azul.

– Por que está escrevendo Edward ai?

– Ora, é o nome do nosso bebê. – ele riu.

– E se for menina.

– Bem, não pensamos em nome de meninas ainda.

– Agora é uma boa hora, já que terá uma menina. – rolei os olhos e continuei bordando o nome do meu bebê.

– Que tal Amélia?

– É bonito. E Eleonora?

– Não. – ele enrugou o nariz e ri o beijando.

– Está bem. Mas ainda temos muito tempo. – ele tocou minha barriga e o máximo que tinha era uma lombadinha e suspirou.

– Sim muito tempo. Mas confesso que não vejo a hora de lhe ver toda grávida. – ri e toquei sua mão por cima da minha barriga.

– Estou ansiosa pra isso também. – sorrimos uma para outro e ouvimos um grito e Alice entrando esbaforida no salão.

– ELE CHEGOU, ESTÁ AQUI!

– Por Deus, Alice, quem chegou?

– JASPER! – gritou animada e nos levantamos indo para o pátio.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando os portões se abriram e muitos soldados entraram. Edward sorriu e beijou minha cabeça e foi para o meio dos homens que o cumprimentavam entusiasmados.

Alice ficou ao meu lado e a abracei pelos ombros. Desde a nossa conversa a alguns dias, estávamos muito unidas, sempre fomos, mas sentia que nossa ligação era mais forte a cada dia. O povo de Masen parecia mais animado novamente. Felizmente ninguém mencionava Tânia e o administrador esse nunca era visto, por mim pelo menos.

Não demorou muito e Jasper entrou saltando do cavalo, Alice correu para ele, que segurou seu rosto e ambos ficaram se encarando intensamente. Desviei o olhar e me voltei para os soldados, Edward voltou ao meu lado sorrindo.

– Que acha esposa?

– Seu exercito é imenso. – ele sorriu satisfeito.

– E ainda a homens acampados em volta do castelo.

– Deus. Para que tantos? – ele suspirou e olhou em volta.

– Precisamos Isabella. Aro atacara a qualquer momento. – estremeci e ele me abraçou. – Não tema amor, ele nunca a tocara novamente.

– Se perdermos, o que será de mim?

– Não perderemos. – sussurrou encostando a testa na minha. – Mas se acontecer, eu cuidarei de você, Emmett a levara para longe... – tampei sua boca.

– Não meu bárbaro. O que será de mim, sem você? – ele sorriu e beijou-me, sua boca se moldando a minha a mesma perfeição de sempre.

A perfeição que sempre era quando me beijava. Quando se afastou havia tanto amor em seus olhos, que só pude sorrir. Ele sorriu de volta e se afastou, olhou para Alice e Jasper.

– Bem meus amigos, parece que teremos um casamento. E pelo jeito como os noivos se olham melhor ser hoje. – Edward gritou e os soldados riram.

Alice olhou constrangida a sua volta, mas Jasper sorria enormemente e com certeza concordava com meu bárbaro.

_Eu acho que o casamento vai ser hoje._


	23. 23 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**23 - Eu acho que a guerra iria começar.**

_– Bem meus amigos, parece que teremos um casamento. E pelo jeito como os noivos se olham melhor ser hoje. – Edward gritou e os soldados riram._

Alice olhou constrangida a sua volta, mas Jasper sorria enormemente e com certeza concordava com meu bárbaro.

– E então irmã, o que acha? – Edward falou se aproximando dela, que corou mais, mas assentiu freneticamente.

– Bem, então mande preparar as coisas o casamento será celebrado esta noite. – Jasper pegou a mão de Alice e beijou seus dedos. Ela suspirou e rindo fui até ela e a puxei para dentro.

– Vamos Alice vamos preparar tudo. – ela ainda estava meio atônita e rindo a levei a cozinha aonde mandamos preparar o jantar especial.- Então o que faremos agora? – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

– Obrigada por me ajudar Isabella, vamos preparar tudo. – assenti e passamos o resto do dia arrumando as coisas.

As criadas enfeitaram o salão, e em vez do casamento ser na igreja, Edward sugeriu que fosse no pátio, assim todos poderiam assistir, já que a igreja não era tão grande assim. Alice tratou de preparar tudo e ajudei um pouquinho, Edward sempre aparecia me mandando sentar um pouquinho para que não cansasse.

Mas estava empolgada com a festa e não conseguia ficar sentada muito tempo, com ajuda das criadas fizemos o que faltava. Já era noite quando Alice se deu por satisfeita e foi se trocar.

Fui para meu quarto e sorri ao ver a tina cheia de água morna, me despi rapidamente e entrei relaxando imediatamente, meu bárbaro entrou no quarto e arqueou a sobrancelha ao me ver na banheira.

– Com licença minha lady, mas esse banho é meu. – ri e me afundei mais na água.

– Vai ter que esperar eu sair, bárbaro. – ele rosnou, se aproximando.

– Eu acho que não esposa, ou eu a tiro daí ou me junto a você. – sorri maliciosa.

– Então se junte a mim. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Nada de terceira opção. – ri alto e o chamei com o dedo, ele se aproximou mais e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Não marido, eu gosto muito mais da sua segunda opção. – ele beijou minha boca com força, sua língua enroscando com a minha e me agarrei nele com mais força.

Meu bárbaro rosnou contra meus lábios e se meteu na tina com roupa e tudo, a água transbordou pelo chão e rimos.

– Está todo molhado.

– É a ideia do banho esposa. – rolei os olhos e comecei a tirar sua túnica úmida, ele suspirou e beijou meu pescoço.

Gemi e me apressei a livrar de suas calças, ele riu mordiscando meu pescoço, mas se afastou quando toquei seu membro excitado. Sorri e ele riu enquanto tirava as botas, e jogava o resto das roupas pra fora da tina, e me pegou no colo me colocando sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e seu membro pulsando entre minhas pernas.

– Edward... – ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço, seus lábios deslizando em minha pele chupando e lambendo, ele gemeu e desceu os lábios para meus seios e lambeu os bicos.

– Oh deus...

– Sim Isabella... tão deliciosa... – gemeu chupando meus seios e me arquei contra ele, suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e desceram para meu traseiro e m ergueu me encaixando em seu membro, gemi alto ao sentir eles deslizando para dentro de mim.

– Oh meu... – arfei agarrando seus ombros com força, ele grunhiu e me beijou enquanto me fazia se mover sobre ele. Sua boca dominando a minha, sua língua parecia estar em toda parte.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios, e ainda me movendo sobre ele, levou a outra mão entre nossos corpos e tocou meu ponto sensível, meu corpo inteiro pulsou e gritei afastando a boca da sua, sentindo meu prazer vir com força.

Edward rosnou e se moveu mais rápido e forte, até gritar e se derramar em mim. Suspirando apertei seus ombros com força e beijei sua boca, o abraçando apertado.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ele me abraçou muito apertado.

– Você é tudo pra mim. – afastei meus lábios dos deles e sorri encostando a testa na sua. Ele afastou meu cabelo úmido e me deu mais um beijo rápido, antes de sorrir e pegar o sabão. – Agora seja uma boa esposa e me deixe lavá-la.

Ri e o deixei fazer o que quisesse comigo, pois eu pertencia a ele, meu corpo e minha alma.

[...]

Quando descemos ao salão muitos já bebiam e comiam animados, o salão de Masen estava apinhado de gente, os criados e soldados, muitos do povo de Masen, conversavam animados.

Edward cumprimentou vários soldados e criados enquanto seguíamos ao pátio. O lugar estava muito bonito, cheio de luzes e flores, muitos estavam conversando e bebendo enquanto esperávamos as bodas. O padre sorriu enquanto esperava no altar improvisado e acenou para nós quando passamos. Encontramos ao Jasper perto do padre e o cumprimentamos.

– Ansioso amigo?

– Sim, sim. E Alice, ela não está demorando muito? – olhou ansiosamente para nós e ri.

– Não Jasper, ela está em tempo, está se arrumando ainda.

– Sim, sim. – meu bárbaro riu e lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

– Não precisa ficar nervoso meu amigo. Alice o ama.

– Bem eu sei. Acho que é normal ficar nervoso. Você ficou quando se casou com lady Isabella?

– Claro que não. – dei uma cotovelada no bárbaro que pigarreou. – Um pouco.

– Ele a trouxe sobre os ombros. – o padre disse e ri.

– Nos ombros? – Jasper olhou atônito entre mim e meu bárbaro.

– Ah e coberta de farinha. – o padre completou e a boca de Jasper se arreganhou e sorri abraçando meu bárbaro pela cintura.

– Já entendemos. – grunhiu meu bárbaro e ri.

– Ele não está dizendo nenhuma mentira, praticamente me obrigou a casar contigo. – ele me olhou feio.

– Você me amava já esposa, só não sabia. – sorri mais e o abracei mais forte.

– E o senhor meu marido sabia?

– É obvio. – ele beijou meu nariz e suspirei me encostando nele.

– Bem estou começando a gostar da ideia de buscar Alice e a jogá-la sobre os ombros. – falou Jasper rindo e rimos.

– Da resultados amigo. – rolei os olhos cutucando meu bárbaro e olhei para as portas do castelo, e Alice estava ali.

– Mas não será necessário. – eles seguiram meu olhar, e Edward beijou minha testa indo até Alice e beijou sua mão e colocou seu braço no seu e a trouxe.

Todos nos reunimos no altar improvisado e esperamos eles se aproximarem. Edward trouxe Alice e parou em frente a Jasper e sorriu para o amigo e em seguida a Alice.

– Meu amigo, lhe entrego minha querida irmã e espero que cuide muito bem dela. – Jasper sorriu pegando as mãos de Alice entre as suas.

– Minha única missão na vida será fazê-la feliz. – Alice estava radiante em seu vestido rosa claro e Jasper parecia somente enxergá-la.

– Bem, então comecemos o casamento.

A cerimônia foi linda, o padre falou sobre os valores e Alice e Jasper repetiram os votos, fazendo juramentos de amor. Me apoiei em Edward enquanto olhava o casamento. O meu não havia sido tão bonito, mas foi especial por seu com meu bárbaro.

– Eu os declaro marido e mulher. – padre sussurrou e olhei para Edward ele me olhou de volta e podia ver todo seu amor por mim, e suspirei alegre, sabendo que não podia escolher nada diferente do que eu tinha.

Aplausos me fizeram desviar o rosto do meu bárbaro, e voltei a prestar atenção a alegria que havia a nossa volta. Edward chamou a todos para que comecemos no grande salão, e pela quantidade de pessoas, algumas mesas tiveram que ser colocadas no pátio.

Nos sentamos na mesa de sempre e com Jasper conosco agora como marido de Alice. Edward deu a ordem que servissem a comida, e o clima de festa era muito animado.

Como sempre meu bárbaro servia a comida pra mim, e o olhei sorrindo, ele beijou meus lábios e começou a comer em seguida.

– Gostando da festa?

– Claro, está maravilhosa. – ele ficou sério por um momento e toquei sua testa afastando a pequena ruga que se formara ali. – Algo errado?

– Eu devia ter lhe dado uma festa assim e não forçado a casá-la comigo. – sorri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Eu gostei do nosso casamento, foi exatamente como nós. – ele riu.

– Isso foi. Mas lhe prometo que quando nosso filho nascer a festa será ainda maior. – me beijou novamente e acariciou meu rosto.

– Bem, nosso menino merece. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Menina.

– Edward, não comece, vai ser um menino, um herdeiro para você. – ele acariciou meu rosto com muita delicadeza.

– Poderemos ter muitos filhos Isabella. Mas acredito que nosso primeiro será uma menina. Não quer, uma garotinha, para que faça vestidos para ela, que cuide de seus cabelos, para que eu assuste os pretendentes. – ri.

– Quer mesmo uma menina?

– Sim o quero. Quero tudo que vier de você, esposa. – encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Está bem, mas precisamos pensar em nomes de meninas, para que borde nas mantas.

– E a azul com nome Edward? – olhei para ele e sorria.

– Bem, será para nosso segundo filho. – ele esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

– Te amo, Isabella.

– Também te amo Edward. – sorrimos um para o outro e parecia que não havia mais ninguém a nossa volta, era como estar no nosso mundo particular.

Uma algazarra se fez, e um barulho, nosso mundo se desfez e voltamos a realidade quando vimos um homem que entrava afobado passando através dos convidados.

Edward ficou de pé e o homem, que na verdade era um dos soldados que haviam chegado hoje mais cedo, fez uma reverencia, e recuperou o fôlego por alguns segundos.

– Garrett o que houve?

– Estamos sendo atacados. – todos se levantaram e o barulho era ensurdecedor, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, ansiosos e nervosos, sai da minha cadeira correndo até Edward. Ele levantou a mão pedindo silêncio e todos se calaram.

– Continue Garrett.

– Aro Volturi, meu senhor, está marchando em direção a Masen.

– Oh Deus... – olhei em pânico para Edward que tinha a mandíbula travada e olhava muito sério para o soldado.

– Aro Volturi, ousa me atacar?

– Sim meu senhor, e um imenso exercito o acompanha. – Edward assentiu, e se virou pra mim pegando meu queixo e me deu um beijo forte, quando me soltou, olhou para Jasper que assentiu, e deu um beijo em Alice e ambos saíram para o pátio, e os soldados que estavam no salão os seguiram.

Olhei atônita para a saída e senti os braços de Alice me rodeando, lagrimas escorreram por meu rosto e o medo se alastrou por mim.

_Eu acho que a guerra iria começar. _


	24. 24 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**24 - Eu acho que agora era só esperar.**

**Pov. Edward**

_– Aro Volturi, ousa me atacar? – um rosnado se formava em meu peito, e olhei Garrett que se apressou em responder._

_– Sim meu senhor, e um imenso exercito o acompanha. –_ minha mandíbula travou. O maldito tinha coragem, mas ele não iria mexer com minha família novamente.

Me virei pra minha doce Isabella, e peguei seu queixo, coloquei minha boca contra a dela e a beijei com paixão, desejo e o amor que ela inspirava em mim. Talvez fosse o nosso ultimo beijo, ou mais um dos muitos que daria a ela. Me voltei para Jasper que entendeu o meu olhar e se despediu da minha irmã.

Vi o medo e desespero no olhar dela, da minha Isabella, minha esposa. Eu sabia dos seus temores, mas eu lutaria para livrá-la do maldito que era seu pai. Para lhe dar a vida que ele negou a ela.

Quando Jasper se aproximou, eu segui para fora, não olhei para trás, pois sabia que se visse suas lagrimas, eu voltaria correndo para ela. Jasper me seguiu olhando pra frente também, e atrás de nós eu ouvia os meus homens, soldados, amigos, meus companheiros de batalha nos seguindo.

Chegamos ao pátio e já havia muito homens lá se preparando para a batalha, chamei meu cavalariço que preparou Cavaleiro, e já trazia minha cota de malha e minha espada.

Todos se preparavam assim como eu, vestindo suas roupas e preparando seus cavalos, brandindo as espadas animadamente. Loucos pela batalha, exatamente como eu era. Sim por que a batalha não me atraia mais, não desde Isabella.

Isabella.

Suspirei lembrando dela e de quanto eu a amava. De que essa seria a minha ultima batalha, que seria por ela. Para tê-la para sempre.

– Edward? – me virei para Emmett, que usava suas roupas normais, e sorri.

– Sei que lhe peço muito... – ele negou.

– É uma honra proteger nossa senhora, e sua irmã. – engoli o nó em minha garganta e bati gentilmente em seu ombro.

– Obrigada. Eu...

– Eu a protegerei com minha vida. As duas.

– Se por acaso, eles invadirem... – comecei e senti o medo de imaginar, minha Isabella a mercê de Aro novamente. Antes ela era a filha rejeitada, agora era a minha esposa. Senhora de Cullen, ódio de Aro podia ser maior.

– Eu as tirarei daqui em segurança.

– Obrigada Emmett. – ele assentiu.

– Boa sorte amigo. Acabe com o Volturi. – ri.

– Acabarei com ele. – prometi e ele assentiu e foi para dentro.

– Pronto meu amigo? – me voltei para Jasper que já usava a cota de malha e segurava a espada.

– Sim. eu acredito que sim.

Montei em Cavaleiro, e olhei em volta, olhei para o pátio de treinamento, a capela, o estábulo e o castelo. Todos os lugares me lembravam minha Isabella. Sua altivez e força, seus sorrisos e suas birras, seu amor. Amor por mim.

Olhei para o portão e dei ordem que abrisse e cavalguei em direção a batalha da minha vida.

Todos os meus soldados estavam em frente os portões de Masen protegendo, os soldados de Aro estavam em uma colina a alguns metros. Sai pra fora seguido dos soldados, e me aproximei de um dos meus homens de confiança.

– Eleazar. – cumprimentei em um gesto de cabeça e ele assentiu.

– Meu senhor.

– Eles não atacaram?

– Não, Volturi quer fazer um acordo. – ia negar, mas parei pensando melhor. O que o covarde podia querer?!

– Está certo. Que venha.

– Quer que eu... – ele começou a se oferecer, e neguei atiçando Cavaleiro e fui para o meio entre os meus homens e os de Aro. Jasper ao meu lado o tempo todo. Aro se aproximou com seu cabelo negro cumprido usando roupas de batalha, ele não parecia em nada com minha Isabella, felizmente ela puxou a mãe, acompanhando Aro, um homem que me era vagamente familiar. O cabelo loiro e magrelo.

– Edward meu caro. – Volturi me cumprimentou e rosnei.

– Como tem coragem de vir aqui Volturi? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu que devia estar zangado rapaz. Afinal você invadiu meu lar e raptou minha filha querida. – dessa vez eu arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Se ela é tão querida, por que não veio buscá-la? – desafiei e ele fez pouco caso.

– Isso não importa agora. Mas não quero guerrear, eu quero fazer um acordo.

– Estou ouvindo.

– Quero me casar com a jovem Marie Alice. – senti Jasper ficar rígido ao meu lado e lhe dei um olhar de advertência, queria ver até onde Volturi ia.

– Por quê?

– Vamos unir as terras, um casamento selara nosso acordo.

– Se é essa sua preocupação, eu já me casei com sua filha, e ela espera um filho meu. – sua mandíbula travou e ele forçou um sorriso.

– Esse casamento é valido?

– Obvio que sim, nos casamos diante de um padre e com testemunhas, e ela está grávida.

– Bem, ainda acredito que um casamento entre mim e Alice seria um acordo mais vantajoso para nós.

– Não sei se meu pai concordaria.

– Oh, mas ele havia concordado. Infelizmente, Carlisle não pode falar por si, mas eu tenho provas de que seu pai havia aceito meu pedido.

– Entendo. Mas eu também tenho algumas provas Aro. Provas de que você foi o mandante do assassinato do meu pai. – ele ficou branco.

– Você não pode provar nada. E é seu dever honrar a palavra de seu pai e me dar Alice em casamento.

– Infelizmente você chegou tarde.

– Como?

– Alice já está casada. – ele rosnou e pegou na espada.

– Comigo. – Jasper sorriu e Aro rosnou novamente.

– Não pode fazer isso Cullen.

– Eu já fiz. E agora vou matá-lo pelo que fez.

– Teria coragem de matar o pai da sua esposa? – ele deu um sorrisinho e rosnei.

– Você não é nada para nós Aro, nem para mim nem para a senhora de Cullen. – ele gritou erguendo a espada e uma flecha veio em minha direção raspando em meu rosto.

Gritei pegando minha espada e a erguendo indo para cima de Aro. Mas ele correu para o meio dos seus homens que já se aproximavam de nós, e sumiu entre eles.

Ouvi os gritos dos meus homens vindos em nossa direção e brandi minha espada atacando o máximo que podia, Jasper estava ao meu lado e logo os outros também.

Procurei por Aro, e o vi indo para longe da batalha, e grunhi seguindo o covarde, mas havia muitos homens, podia ver que eram mercenários, e me atacaram ferozmente.

Tive que saltar de Cavaleiro para lutar e taquei os homens, era sempre ajudado pelos meus homens que lutavam bravamente ao meu lado. Vi Aro não muito longe de mim, mas um grito me fez se voltar, e três homens atacavam Jasper. Desisti de Aro e fui ajudar Jasper.

Aproveitei a vantagem e deferi um golpe nas costas de um dos homens que gritou caindo no chão e ataque o outro o empurrando para o chão e enterrei a espada em seu peito. Jasper já tinha acabado com o outro e me sorriu agradecido.

– Volturi?

– Eu o perdi. – rosnei e ele assentiu.

– Estou bem, vá pegá-lo. – agradeci e assoviei chamando Cavaleiro que deu um coice em um dos mercenários e cavalgou para meu lado. Montei e comecei a caçar Aro.

Eu tinha que matá-lo, o verme tinha que morrer por tudo que fez. Guiado pelo ódio que tinha pelo bastardo entrei no meio dos homens atacando todos que se colocavam em meu caminho. Avistei o homem loiro que estava ao lado de Aro, e fui em sua direção.

Saltei de Cavaleiro erguendo a espada e ele me olhou em pânico, rosnei apontando minha espada em seu peito, e vi suas pernas tremendo.

– Cadê o Volturi?

– Eu não sei.

– Inferno. – ergui a espada pronto para matá-lo, mas de repente eu me lembrei dele. – Eu o conheço?

– Eu era o noivo de Isabella. – ele gaguejou e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Por que está com Aro?

– Ele nos contou que você a seqüestrou, que pediu as terras dele por ela.

– Maldito. Por isso estão aqui?

– Sim, nossos soldados se juntaram aos de Aro e a seus mercenários. – grunhi e soltei o garoto.

– Vá embora moleque. E leve seus homens com você, Isabella é minha esposa agora e está muito bem comigo.

– E Aro?

– Eu irei matá-lo. – deixei o garoto covarde ali e voltei a montar Cavaleiro e fui atrás de Aro.

**Pov. Bella**

– Aro Volturi, ousa me atacar?

– Sim meu senhor, e um imenso exercito o acompanha. – Edward assentiu, e se virou pra mim pegando meu queixo e me deu um beijo forte, quando me soltou, olhou para Jasper que assentiu, e deu um beijo em Alice e ambos saíram para o pátio, e os soldados que estavam no salão os seguiram.

Olhei atônita para a saída e senti os braços de Alice me rodeando, lagrimas escorreram por meu rosto e o medo se alastrou por mim.

– Não chore Isabella. – me virei pra ela fungando.

– Eu estou com medo Alice.

– Não se preocupe. Aro nunca tocara em você.

– Não... eu tenho medo de perder meu bárbaro. – novas lagrimas deslizaram por minha bochecha e ela me abraçou forte.

– Não perderemos eles. – ela jurou e me afastei vendo suas lagrimas também. Por um momento eu havia me esquecido que Alice estava na mesma situação que eu.

Nós duas sofríamos, pois nossos homens estavam indo a batalha, e não saberíamos se voltariam com vida. A abracei e choramos juntas o nosso cruel destino.

– Minha senhora, deseja um chá? – nos separamos dando de cara com o Sr. Black, e engoli em seco negando. Alice apertou minha mão gentilmente.

– Não Jacob, pode ir fazer seus afazeres. Eu cuidarei da senhora.

– Claro. – ele me lançou um olhar estranho, era quase como se estivesse feliz. Movi a cabeça afastando meus pensamentos estranho e me voltei para Alice.

– Vamos até a capela?

– Ótima ideia.

– Minha senhora? – me voltei e vi Emmett, ele sorriu vindo até nós.

– Eles... eles já foram? – sussurrei fracamente e ele assentiu.

– Estão saindo senhora. Deseja algo?

– É meu protetor de novo?

– Sim, as protegerei com minha vida se for necessário. – engoli o choro e empinei o queixo.

– Pois não será, meu bárbaro ira vencer. – ele sorriu.

– Com certeza senhora, mas sabe como Edward é exagerado. – acabei sorrindo.

– Ele é.

– E você devia deitar. – Alice falou e tocou gentilmente meu estomago.

– Sim, eu vou a capela mais tarde. Pode subir comigo Alice? – eu não queria ficar só nesse momento, e pelo olhar triste de Alice eu acreditei que nem ela.

– Claro. – subimos para meu quarto com Emmett em nosso encalço. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e deu uma olhada dentro como se procurasse um intruso.

Estranhei seu comportamento, mas nada disse eu estava exausta de mais, para notar qualquer coisa, ele assentiu e nos deixou a sós no quarto, com certeza ficando de guarda na porta. Tirei os sapatos e me deitei na cama, Alice pegou meu bordado e passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o nome de Edward, e sentou na beirada da cama.

– Acha que vai ter um menino?

– Eu queria, mas Edward insiste que seja uma menina.

– Oh seria precioso uma pequena menina parecia com vocês.

– Mas o certo não é eu ter um menino primeiro? Eu quero que meu marido tenha orgulho de mim.

– Com certeza, você pensa assim por causa do seu pai? – enrubesci levemente.

– Ele deixou claro varias vezes que eu era uma vergonha, assim como minha mãe que não serviu nem para lhe dar um herdeiro. – suspirei e Alice estremeceu.

– Graças aos Céus meu pai não me obrigou a casar com ele. – ela resmungou e me sentei.

– Se casar com meu pai? – ela assentiu.

– Sim, ele pediu ao meu pai. Mas ele negou. Meu pai nunca me obrigaria a casar sem amor. Pois ele amava muito minha mãe. Ele sofreu no primeiro casamento, pois ele casou por obrigação com a mãe de Edward.

– Oh... eu não fazia ideia. – de repente outras coisas me vieram a mente que nunca havia me incomodado em perguntar.- Por que Edward quer matar Aro Volturi? – Alice suspirou.

– Ele matou nosso pai.

– Oh Céus, eu sinto Alice. – torci as mãos nervosamente e baixei os olhos envergonhada, meu pai havia matado o de Edward e Alice, como eles podiam me aceitar depois disso? Senti as mãos de Alice nas minhas.

– Afaste esses pensamentos imediatamente. Edward a ama. O que Aro fez não tem nada haver com você.

– Vocês deviam me odiar. – murmurei com pesar e ela se apressou a negar.

– Isabella, você faz parte da família, amamos você. Eu nunca vi Edward tão feliz desde que você entrou na vida dele. Ele foi obrigado a ir treinar quando ainda era um menino, e sua mãe morreu e ele nem pode se despedir, depois teve que ir a guerra com o rei, e quando retornou foi obrigado a casar com Ângela. Edward teve uma vida dura, e era um homem sério, mas você o fez sorrir de novo. – sorri apertando suas mãos.

– Eu fiz?

– Sim, lembra como ele ria o tempo todo. – assenti e ela sorriu. – Ele nunca ria, ele se trancou em Cullen, e só voltou quando mandei uma carta contando das intenções de Aro. Infelizmente quando ele chegou já era tarde, e nosso pai tinha sido assassinado por mercenários.

– Mas disse que foi meu pai?

– Sim. No dia seguinte a morte do meu pai, Aro veio aqui. E queria me dar sua proteção e que eu me casasse com ele. Eu neguei e disse que meu irmão viria. E ele ameaçou se livrar de Edward também. No mesmo instante eu entendi tudo, e assim que contei a Edward, ele achou o mercenário que matou nosso pai, e antes de matá-lo ele confessou que foi a mando de Aro.

– Por Deus...! – ofeguei e ela assentiu.

– Por isso Edward invadiu Volturi.

– Mas só achou a mim.

– E foi a melhor coisa na vida dele.

– Ele é a melhor coisa na minha. – toquei meu estomago e sorri. – Ele e nosso bebê.

– Não pense no pior Isabella. Ele voltara para vocês. – assenti secando as lagrimas e ela me abraçou.

– Jasper voltara também, afinal ele precisa cumprir os deveres de marido.

– Isabella! – Alice se afastou com o rosto extremamente vermelho e ri.

– Você não deseja estar com ele?

– Oh sim é claro. Eu só estou... bem um pouco envergonhada. Não sei o que esperar.

– Bem, eu posso lhe dizer o que quer saber. – meu rosto esquentou e ela riu.

– Bem, então diga. – rimos e conversamos tentando esquecer a guerra que estava lá fora, e se concentrar em rezar para que meu bárbaro voltasse inteiro para nós.

_Eu acho que agora era só esperar._


	25. 25 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**25 - Eu acho que era impossível amá-lo mais. Mas eu amava.**

_– Bem, eu posso lhe dizer o que quer saber. – meu rosto esquentou e ela riu._

_– Bem, então diga. – rimos e conversamos tentando esquecer a guerra que estava lá fora, e se concentrar em rezar para que meu bárbaro voltasse inteiro para nós._

[...]

Abri meus olhos de repente, eu havia adormecido em algum momento enquanto falava com Alice. Vi meu jantar ao lado da cama ainda intocado e suspirei. Eu não tinha fome, nem vontade de nada.

Me levantei colocando um vestido e um chalé nos ombros e abri a porta do quarto, Emmett estava ali fielmente me guardando.

– Minha senhora?

– Estou sem sono. Posso ir a capela?

– Claro. – ele me guiou para baixo e passamos por um soldado e ele o mandou vigiar a porta do meu quarto onde Alice dormia.

Fomos em silêncio a capela, cada um perdido em pensamentos. Olhei para os portões sabendo que meu bárbaro estava a poucos metros de mim, mas era como se tivéssemos a terras de distancia.

Entrei na capela e me sentei em um dos bancos e me pus a rezar. Pedi a Deus que não me tirasse meu bárbaro. Não me tirasse à razão da minha existência. Pois eu até aguentaria voltar para minha antiga vida, eu só não aguentaria saber que meu bárbaro se fora para sempre. Senti a mão de Emmett em meu ombro e o olhei tristemente.

– Edward voltara intacto. – ele sussurrou e funguei secando as lagrimas que caiam em meus lábios.

– Você promete? – ele sorriu.

– EU já lutei com ele senhora, em varias guerras, é impossível derrubá-lo. – engoli assentindo, mas meu medo era maior que a razão.

– Mas e se o impossível acontecer? – ele sorriu.

– Então ele se lembrara que a família dele o espera e ira se levantar e voltar pra casa.

– Obrigada Emmett. – ele assentiu e já ia se levantar, mas peguei sua mão.

– Minha senhora?

– Pode conversar comigo? Sei que não gosta muito de falar, mas eu não quero ficar só.

– Claro. – ele se sentou e ficou me olhando.

– Então, está chateado?

– Por quê?

– Por ter que ficar de babá, e não poder ir lutar. – ele sorriu.

– Não, eu estou velho pra guerra. Edward se pudesse preferia estar aqui também.

– Mas são guerreiros.

– As vezes a guerra cansa, e só queremos uma boa mulher e uma família. – toquei minha barriga, e me voltei para Emmett.

– Você já tem uma boa mulher? – ele riu e negou.

– Não minha senhora.

– E nenhuma das moças do lugar o interessam?

– Não.

– Oh. Deve ser triste não ter ninguém. – ele sorriu.

– Bem, eu ainda tenho tempo, ainda posso encontrar uma boa moça para casar.

– Eu espero que encontre Emmett. – sorrimos um para o outro e ficamos em um silêncio confortável. Minha mente o tempo todo no meu bárbaro, e engoli a vontade de chorar.

Olhei para Emmett que nunca havia conhecido o amor, e um pequeno sorriso triste surgiu em meu rosto, mesmo se eu perdesse meu bárbaro eu devia me sentir afortunada. Era melhor ter o conhecido e o amado, do que nunca tê-lo amado, nunca ter sido amada por ele. Nunca ter tido as coisas maravilhosas que ele me deu, era pior do que perdê-lo. Mesmo se ele se fosse, eu guardaria para sempre na memória cada momento que desfrutamos juntos. Desde as brigas até os momentos de intensa paixão que dividimos.

–ISABELLAAA! – ouvimos um grito estrondoso que fez as janelas tremerem, me levantei de um pulo reconhecendo meu bárbaro e corri para fora da capela, no meio do caminho meu bárbaro vinha em minha direção, suas roupas sujas de sangue e barro, seus cabelos uma bagunça, mas era ele. Ele estava aqui vivo, pulei em seus braços quase o derrubando, mas ele me pegou me apertando contra seu peito.

– Edward. – ele e beijou minha boca, sua língua pecaminosa devorando cada canto da minha boca me fazendo arfar, afastei os lábios dos dele e toquei todo seu rosto.- Está vivo! – ele sorriu e esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

– Pensou que estava morto esposa? – assenti enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Tive tanto medo bárbaro. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

– Eu não poderia morrer Isabella, não se você espera por mim. – sorri entre lagrimas e ele me colocou no chão, passei as mãos por seus braços e peito e ele sorria.

– Não está machucado?

– Não esposa. – toquei sua testa e havia um corte, ele afastou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Está imundo marido. – ele riu.

– Então você deve me dar um banho esposa. – assenti e sai correndo para pedir um banho a ele, mas ele me agarrou e me beijou novamente.

– Edward?

– Ele fugiu. – ele sussurrou e o apertei mais forte.

– E o que fará agora?

– Eu não sei amor. Mas continuaremos em Masen, até nossa garotinha nascer. Se ele atacar Masen e eu não estiver aqui, temo por Alice.

Alice?

– E Jasper? – perguntei preocupada e ele riu.

– Nesse momento deve estar chegando no seu quarto com minha irmã sobre os ombros e exigindo seus direitos de marido. – ri e me apertei contra ele.

– Estou tão feliz que está bem. – chorei em seu peito e ganhei beijos e um abraço mais apertado.

– Shiii, calma amor. Eu estou aqui, e nunca mais vou sair de perto de você.

– Bom mesmo. – ele riu e me pegou no colo.

– Vamos esposa, seu marido precisa de um banho.

Ele me levou no colo até o castelo, no vi caminho vários soldados que estavam no pátio, muitos machucados sendo tratados, outros comendo e bebendo, descansando da intensa batalha.

Todos deram vivas quando meu bárbaro passou e ele sorriu, enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, entramos, enquanto passávamos vi o Sr. Black, ele cuidava de um soldado e quando me viu parecia irritado.

Esse homem era muito estranho.

– Não gosto desse homem. – murmurei e Edward parou e pegou meu queixo.

– O que disse?

– Nada. – ele suspirou e ficou em silêncio e subiu para o quarto, assim que chegamos já tinha uma tina com água quente. Ele me colocou na cama e começou a se despir.

– Agora me conte o que houve? – pisquei confusa.

– O que?

– De que homem você não gosta, Isabella?

– Oh... o Sr. Black. – sussurrei e o vi ficar tenso.

– Ele a ofendeu?

– Não, ele só... bem ele me olha de modo estranho.

– Como?

– Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça bárbaro. Não é nada importante. – ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou colocando as mãos em minhas pernas.

– Se a incomoda é importante. Ficarei de olho em Black. – segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios ele gemeu contra minha boca e se deitou sobre mim. Passei minhas mãos por seu cabelo bagunçado, e desci para suas costas fortes. Separamos nossos lábios e ficamos nos encarando.

– Me ame Edward.

– Eu estou todo sujo.

– Eu não me importo. – ele rosnou e rasgou minhas roupas assim como as dele.

Não foi delicado o lento como era sempre, ele foi selvagem e foi rápido, entrando em mim e se movendo com fome. Ele devia me querer tanto quando eu o queria.

Envolvi minhas pernas em seu quadril e ele a agarrou entrando mais fundo em mim, eu gritei gemendo seu nome, sentindo cada fibra do meu corpo pulsar por meu bárbaro.

Sua boca veio para meus seios e os chupou com fome, fome de mim, do meu corpo, ele lambeu meu peito e gritei sentindo seu membro pulsando com força dentro de mim. Sua mão veio entre nossos corpos e beliscou meu ponto do prazer.

Meu corpo inteiro se arqueou contra o dele e gritei de prazer sentindo ele se derramar em mim, enquanto eu desfalecia em seus braços.

Ficamos nos encarando ofegantes por alguns momentos ele afastou meu cabelo suado da minha testa e beijou minha pele.

– Agora você precisa de um banho também. – ri e me apertei a ele.

– Eu te amo tanto.

– Eu também Isabella.

– Acha que ele vai voltar? – ele não precisou perguntar de quem falávamos, ambos sabíamos que Aro Volturi ainda pairava sobre nós. E novamente mesmo me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo eu desejava sua morte.

– Eu temo que sim amor. – suspirei tristemente.

– Outra guerra?

– Não chegou a ser uma guerra amor, mas foi intenso. Mas nada que seu bárbaro não desse conta. – ri e o empurrei de cima de mim.

– Vamos esquecer os problemas e o senhor meu marido já para a tina. – ele rolou os olhos, mas um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e antes que eu esperasse eu estava em seu colo sendo levada para a tina.

[...]

Me levantei na manhã seguinte e meu bárbaro dormia profundamente, estava um pouco enjoada, com certeza por causa do bebê. Depois de vomitar, eu senti fome. Rolei os olhos pro meu bebê e dei um tapinha carinhoso em meu estomago.

– Se decida bebê. – ri de mim mesma e me vesti saindo do quarto devagar.

Desci para o salão e fui direto para a cozinha, vi Alice lá dando ordens as cozinheiras e sorri e fui abraçá-la. Ela sorriu me abraçando de volta.

– Eu lhe disse que eles voltariam. – ela sussurrou e assenti alegremente.

– Sim, e inteiros. Como foi com Jasper? – a cara de Alice inteira se avermelhou e um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios.

– Foi... hmmm muito bom. – ri e a abracei de novo.

– Eu disse que seria. – ela ficou mais vermelha e pigarreou mudando de assunto.

– Então, por que acordada tão cedo? E cadê Edward?

– Seu irmão está desmaiado, e eu estou faminta. – ela riu e pediu que me servissem o café.- Não, mande preparar uma bandeja, eu comerei no quarto com Edward.

– Oh claro. Eu vim pegar o café da manhã para Jasper, ele está desmaiado também. – ela deu as ordens, e me sentei à mesa que tinha na cozinha, Alice me acompanhou e me contou mais da sua noite.

– Jasper e Edward apareceram em seu quarto, Edward ficou doido quando não te viu e o soldado que estava lá, avisou que saiu com Emmett.

– Estava na capela rezando. – contei e ela sorriu apertando gentilmente minha mão.

– Bem, Jasper estava um pouco afoito, pois me jogou nos ombros, e disse que tínhamos que consumar o casamento imediatamente. – ela corou e ri.

– Oh Alice, estou tão feliz por você.

– Obrigada Isabella. Estou feliz também, Jasper é tudo que sempre quis.

– Isso é ótimo. – fomos interrompidas pela criada segurando uma grande bandeja com o café da manha, pão, queijo, algumas frutas e cerveja. Tentei pegar de sua mão, mas ela não deixou.

– Eu levo minha senhora. – a mocinha ofereceu e quis negar, mas Alice me lembrou que estava grávida e acabei concordando.

Me despedi de Alice e subi com a mocinha pedi que colocasse a bandeja na cômoda perto da porta que eu me virava depois. Ela assentiu e com uma pequena reverencia se foi.

Depois de fechar a porta, sorrindo voltei para a cama e dei beijos no rosto do meu bárbaro, ele grunhiu em seu sono e abriu um olho e sorriu.

– Bom dia esposa.

– Bom dia bárbaro. – ele deu uma rápida olhada em meu corpo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Não está nua. – ri e beijei seu queixo.

– Eu estou com fome. – expliquei e ele se sentou se espreguiçando.

– Tudo bem, vou me levantar e iremos tomar café.

– Não eu trouxe. – apontei a bandeja e ele grunhiu.

– Você subiu com esse peso todo... – beijei sua boca pra que ele se calasse, e ele rosnou contra meus lábios e me jogou nos lençóis me beijando de volta. Quando afastou a boca da minha eu estava ofegante.- Não pode fazer esforço amor.

– Eu não fiz. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri. – De verdade, uma das moças trouxe pra mim.

– Bem então tudo bem. – ele começou a dar beijos em meu pescoço e sobre o decote do vestido, suspirei agarrando seus ombros e seu membro pulsou contra meu quadril.

– Edward... – arfei e ele afastou a boca do meu corpo e sorriu.

– Hmmm, quero você esposa. – sorri e passei os dedos por seus cabelos.

– Estou bem aqui.

– Ótimo, pois é aonde vai ficar sempre. – sussurrou e me beijou longamente, o café totalmente esquecido assim como a minha fome e todo o resto.

_Eu acho que era impossível amá-lo mais. Mas eu amava._


	26. 26 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**26 - Eu acho que meu bárbaro vai matá-lo.**

_– Hmmm, quero você esposa. – sorri e passei os dedos por seus cabelos._

_– Estou bem aqui._

_– Ótimo, pois é aonde vai ficar sempre. – sussurrou e me beijou longamente, o café totalmente esquecido assim como a minha fome e todo o resto._

[...]

– Não quero que vá. – lamuriei abraçando Alice apertado e ela fungou.

– Também não quero ir, mas eu voltarei em breve.

– Eu sei, mas sentirei sua falta. Quem cuidara de tudo sem você? – ela riu e me soltou segurando minhas mãos.

– Você Isabella, você será uma ótima Castela, e Black a ajudara. – fiz uma careta, mas tentei sorrir e mudar de assunto.

– Claro. Mas não demore muito, ou perdera o nascimento da sua sobrinha. – ela sorriu e voltou a me abraçar.

– Voltarei, só ficaremos poucos meses em Whitlock.

– Tudo bem, e divirta-se muito.

– Espero que meus sogros gostem de mim. – rolei os olhos.

– Eles vão amá-la Alice.

– Pronta Alice? – Jasper saiu do castelo acompanhado de Edward e a soltei. Meu bárbaro a abraçou apertado, beijou sua testa segurando seu rosto em seguida e sorriu.

– Boa sorte.

– Obrigada Edward. É um ótimo irmão e sei que vai ser um pai maravilhoso. – ele sorriu e ela o abraçou novamente.

– Está brava comigo minha senhora? – me virei para Jasper que ficou ao meu lado vendo os irmãos se despedir.

– Por que eu estaria?

– Estou levando Alice. – funguei e neguei.

– Não, quando chegar à hora Edward e eu iremos para Cullen e a separação será maior, então terei que me acostumar a viver sem ela. E agora ela está tendo sua própria vida e fico feliz por ela. – ele assentiu.

– Você é uma boa mulher. – olhei para ele, que sorriu e sorri de volta.

– Não creio que sou, mas faço o possível. Só não sei como vou me virar sem ela. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

– Não se preocupe, voltaremos antes do bebê nascer. – toquei meu estomago que ainda não era grande.

– Bom, pois serão os padrinhos do nosso bebê. – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão dando um beijo rápido.

– Será uma honra.

– Estou pronta. – Alice e Edward se aproximaram de nós, e Jasper assentiu se despedindo novamente de Edward.

Ele ajudou Alice a montar em seu cavalo, e montou no dele. Vários soldados os acompanhavam na viagem que fariam até Whitlock, a casa dos pais de Jasper. Ele queria apresentar sua esposa à família.

Edward me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou meus cabelos, acenei para todos enquanto os via, atravessando os portões e deixando Masen. Me recostei em meu bárbaro e suspirei tristemente.

– Eu já sinto saudades dela. – ele riu contra meu cabelo, e pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Então terei que distraí-la para que não sinta saudades. – ri baixinho e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seu queixo.

– E como pretende fazer isso bárbaro?

– Tenho muitas idéias esposa, e todos envolvem eu e você no nosso quarto. – sorri e me virei o abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Gosto das suas idéias bárbaro. – ele rosnou e passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e me ergueu do chão, me deixando pendurada nele, com a outra mão afastou meu cabelo do rosto e sorriu beijando demoradamente os meus lábios.

Suspirei contra sua boca, me agarrando nele como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ele gemeu separando nossos lábios e sorriu e começou a caminhar para dentro do castelo, e imagino que em seguida ia direto para o nosso quarto.

[...]

– Coma, aqui. – entreguei mais uma cenoura a Milady, e Cavaleiro resmungou, rolei os olhos e dei uma a ele também. – Esse bárbaro mal não lhe da cenoura? – meu bárbaro riu.

– Eu dou, mas ele prefere as suas. – ri olhando para o campo. Já fazia alguns dias que Alice se fora, e já sentia sua falta.

Edward não havia me deixado sozinha para que eu não ficasse triste, se ele não estivesse ao meu lado, Emmett estava. Paramos em frente ao campo de pratica, e fiquei vendo os soldados de Edward treinando. Dei uma rápida olhada para meu bárbaro que observava também, e parecia querer se juntar a eles.

– Pode ir. – ele me olhou e negou, ainda segurando as rédeas de Milady, fui até meu bárbaro e toquei sua bochecha com minha mão, ele sorriu.

– Eu quero ficar com você esposa.

– Não, você quer praticar. Pode ir eu ficarei bem.

– Isabella... – ele mal terminou de falar e Emmett veio correndo em nossa direção.

– Meu senhor, temos visitas. – falou ao se aproximar, confusa franzi as sobrancelhas, mas quem seria?

– Quem vem Emmett? – Edward parecia confuso também.

– Os Newton. – meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei rapidamente para os portões que impediam o inimigo de invadir o castelo e de volta para Edward.

– Newton? – pude ver sua postura mudando imediatamente para tensa e a mandíbula dele travando.

– Sim, o barão Newton e seu filho Michel, poucos soldados os acompanham, e eles prometeram entrar sem seus homens, se o senhor permitir uma audiência.

Michel aqui?

Meu bárbaro pareceu pensar por um momento, e o olhei atentamente, de repente ele se virou pra mim, e baixei os olhos tirando uma poeirinha imaginaria do vestido, o ouvi bufar e grunhi.

– Os traga para dentro, somente o barão e seu filho. Estarei no salão em um momento.

– Sim meu senhor. – Emmett correu a obedecer a ordem, e continuei olhando para meus pés, meu bárbaro se aproximou e segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Não tem nada a dizer esposa?

– Eu? Não... hmmm eu deveria? – ele bufou e me enlaçou pela cintura com o outro braço me colando a seu corpo.

– Bom, não quero ver você perto do rapaz.

– Por quê?

– Porque é minha esposa e me deve obediência. – franzi o cenho.

– E o que isso tem com Michel?

– Isabella...

– Bárbaro, não gosto que me de ordens. – empinei o queixo e ele sorriu beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

– Pois eu darei quantas quiser, e senhora vai obedecer todas.

– Eu acho que não. – empinei mais o queixo e ele grunhiu.

– Pois eu acredito que sim, ou me obedece ou a trancarei em nosso quarto até Newton partir. – sorri enlaçando seu pescoço.

– E não tem uma terceira opção? – ele gargalhou e me apertou contra seu peito.

– Sim esposa, a terceira opção é ficar ao meu lado como minha esposa. – sorri abertamente.

– Eu gosto dessa opção.

– Bom, pois é a sua única opção a partir de agora. Ficar sempre ao meu lado. – sorrimos e ele me deu mais um beijo rápido e me colocou no chão, quando estava em meus pés, ele chamou um soldado que estava no campo de pratica e ordenou que levasse os cavalos de volta ao estábulo.

Assim que o rapaz se foi, ele pegou minha mão e colocou em seu braço, enquanto me guiava para o salão. Ao chegarmos lá, os Newton já estavam sentados sendo servidos por uma criada e conversavam com o Sr. Black.

O barão não era muito diferente de Michel, era baixo e com o cabelo loiro brilhante e bonitos olhos claros, mas eles pareciam minúsculos diante do meu bárbaro, com toda sua altura e beleza.

– Barão Newton. – Edward cumprimentou anunciando sua chegada, e todos se viravam para nós.

O pai de Michel me olhava com curiosidade, assim como seu filho que além de curioso, parecia um pouco assustado. O Sr. Black tinha a cara de mau humor de sempre.

Nos sentamos nas cadeiras principais e foram feitos breves cumprimentos. Quando acabou o barão se virou para mim e sorriu.

– Está muito bonita Isabella.

– Muito obrigada.. – comecei a agradecer, mas meu bárbaro interrompeu.

– É senhora Cullen.

– Oh, então os boatos são verdadeiros?

– Sim, eu casei com Isabella. – Edward falou sério e ambos assentiram, Michel me deu um sorriso tímido e assenti e virei o rosto para Edward.

– E você está feliz minha senhora? – o pai de Michel falou, e me virei pra ele confusa.

– Por que não estaria?

– Bem... Aro nos disse que você havia seqüestrado Isabella, e havia... bem pedido um resgate por ela. – Edward ficou tenso.

– Volturi também contou que tramou a morte do meu pai?

– Deus...

– Sim, por isso ataquei Volturi, mas o covarde fugiu.

– Mas... – Michel começou e nos viramos para ele, ele pigarreou. – Mas o senhor trouxe Isabella a força.

– Sim, eu queria que Aro saísse da sua maldita caverna e viesse buscar sua filha, assim acertaríamos as contas.

– Mas ele nunca veio. – o pai de Michel afirmou e Edward assentiu.

– Sim, Volturi não se preocupou em nenhum momento com Isabella. – baixei os olhos e torci as mãos nervosamente. Senti sua mão sobre a minha agarrando minha mão e olhei pra ele sorrindo, ele beijou meus dedos. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, só cansada. – ele acariciou levemente minha barriga.

– Vá deitar um pouco.

– Posso... – fechei a boca e ele sorriu me dando um beijo rápido.

– Pode ir ver Milady e Cavaleiro. – sorri abertamente e segurei seu rosto dando um beijo rápido nele e me levantei, notei que Michel e seu pai me olhavam com a boca aberta, mas os ignorei e fui para o estábulo.

No caminho vi Emmett e acenei para ele, ele sorriu vindo em minha direção.

– Minha senhora.

– Olá Emmett, estou indo aos estábulos. – ele abriu a boca e nem o deixei terminar. – Edward está ocupado com nossos convidados.

– Entendo, posso... posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro. – voltei a caminhar e ele me seguiu.

– Por que Edward, pareceu tão irritado com os convidados?

– Oh, Michel era meu noivo. – dei de ombros e Emmett riu.

– Entendo. E se me permite perguntar, minha senhora ainda tem sentimentos pelo jovem?

– Não, eu amo o bar... Edward. Estou feliz aqui. E Michel me decepcionou muito. – Emmett ficou rígido.

– O que ele fez? – podia sentir a ira em sua voz.

– Edward me seqüestrou e ele não fez nada. Fugiu como um maldito covarde. – grunhi andando mais rápido, ouvi Emmett rir e me apressei a ir ao estábulo.

Felizmente Emmett não me seguiu, entrei no estábulo e fui direto a baia de Milady.

– Olá garota. – ela relinchou alegremente e sorri esfregando sua crina, Cavaleiro relinchou e ri indo até ele.

– Não seja ciumento. – ele murmurou alegremente com o carinho e ri.

– Você está linda Isabella. – me virei diante da voz, e forcei um sorriso ao ver Michel parado na porta do estábulo.

– Obrigada Michel. – ele entrou no estábulo, e recostou na parede sorrindo.

– Como você está?

– Muito bem. – sorri e ele franziu o cenho.

– Seriamente Isabella?

– Sim, por quê?

– Bem, eu me lembro muito bem do Cullen a levando a força, e agora você é toda sorrisos pra ele. – coloquei as mãos na cintura e empinei o queixo.

– Bem, eu também me lembro de que você não lutou por mim. – ele abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

– Eu sinto Isabella. Mas eu poderia agora...

– Não agora é tarde. Eu... eu me apaixonei por Edward e estou grávida. – sua boca se abriu em choque.

– Grávida?

– Sim. estou no começo ainda, por isso não tenho barriga. – toquei meu estomago sorrindo.

– Entendi. E é dele?

– Como ousa? Eu só me deitei com um homem em minha vida toda! Meu marido!

– Você quase se deitou comigo. – falou secamente e fui em sua direção com o dedo em riste batendo em seu peito.

– Sim, eu ia, por que você era meu noivo. E quando precisei de você, você me abandonou a própria sorte. – falei pontuando cada palavra com um cutucão.

– Ele não te fez mal algum. – ele resmungou esfregando o peito.

– Mas você não fazia ideia, fazia? Ele poderia ser um bárbaro!

– Eu sinto Isabella, nós podemos recomeçar... – ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou contra seu corpo, me debati o empurrando e ele tentava me beijar.

– Me solte, seu porco, bastardo, cafajeste...

– Fique quieta...

– Se não largar minha esposa imediatamente, arranco suas bolas Michel Newton!

_Eu acho que meu bárbaro vai matá-lo._


	27. 27 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**27 - Eu acho que ela vai se ajustar bem em Masen.**

_– Eu sinto Isabella, nós podemos recomeçar... – ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou contra seu corpo, me debati o empurrando e ele tentava me beijar. _

_– Me solte, seu porco, bastardo, cafajeste..._

_– Fique quieta..._

_– Se não largar minha esposa imediatamente, arranco suas bolas Michel Newton._

Michel me soltou imediatamente e ambos viramos para a porta, meu bárbaro olhava com fúria em direção a Michel e estremeci, imaginando o que faria com o rapaz.

– Cullen... – Michel começou e para um homem tão grande meu bárbaro se moveu com rapidez agarrando Michel pela gola da túnica e o erguendo no ar.

– Eu acredito que você deve ser surdo para não entender quando uma mulher diz não. – meu bárbaro falava enquanto andava saindo para fora do estábulo.

– Eu... eu... – ele se calou diante do olhar de Edward.

– E não é qualquer mulher é minha mulher.

– Ela... ela era minha antes. – Michel gaguejou e Edward rosnou e o jogou longe, o lançando a metros de distancia, achei que ele deixaria ele, mas Edward desembainhou a espada e foi em direção a Michel.

Ele mal teve tempo de tirar sua própria espada e Edward o desarmou e o agarrou pela túnica novamente, dessa vez pressionando a espada contra sua garganta.

– Eu deveria matá-lo moleque.

– Por favor,...

– O que? Foi homem o bastante para agarrar minha esposa, então morra com um homem, maldito covarde.

– Ahhh... – Michel arfou conforme Edward pressionava a espada em sua garganta e um pequeno corte se formou em sua pele. Ele largou Michel no chão, que se apressou em tocar a garganta e viu o sangue, Michel ficou pálido.

Edward ergueu a espada pronto para cortar a cabeça de Michel, quando ouvimos um grito angustiado.

– Cullen, por favor, pare. – todos nos viramos e o pai de Michel corria afobado até nós.

– Newton... – o homem se colocou na frente de Michel implorando pela vida do seu filho.

– Perdoe meu tolo filho, é jovem e não pensa direito. Poupe-o Cullen. – Edward rosnou se voltando para mim.

– Isabella. – ele esticou a mão e fui apressada até ele.

– Meu senhor? – ele apertou minha mão na sua e se voltou para Michel.

– Você perdoa o rapaz? – olhei para o chão, aonde Michel me olhava em desespero, e seu pai implorando com os olhos.

– Sim. – Edward me olhou atentamente, e baixei os olhos.

– Obrigada Isabella. – Michel sussurrou tentando pegar minha mão e me apressei em afastar.

– Não fiz por você Newton, fiz pelo seu pai, que apesar do filho que tem, o ama. – empinei o queixo e olhei de esguelha meu bárbaro que sorria.

– Melhor você ir Newton. Seu filho não é bem vindo em minhas terras.

– Sim, iremos imediatamente. E não se preocupe, não ajudaremos mais Aro a atacar Masen ou Cullen. – Edward assentiu e estendeu a mão para ajudar o Newton pai a levantar.

– Qualquer noticia de Aro eu gostaria de ser informado.

– Informarei imediatamente, e se ele voltar a atacar, os guerreiros de Newton estão a sua disposição.

– Agradeço.

Edward chamou Emmett e eles foram escoltados para fora de Masen. Michel não olhou para trás enquanto partia, o que agradeci, ele era uma fase da minha vida que eu queria esquecer. Olhei para meu bárbaro que olhava em frente e me virei para ele e toquei seu rosto. Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu virando a cabeça para beijar minha mão.

– Como se sente?

– Cansada. – ele sorriu e me pegou no colo, nem pensei em reclamar, eu gostava de deixá-lo cuidar de mim, deitei a cabeça em seu peito me aconchegando nele e seus lábios tocaram minha testa.

– Ele a machucou? – sussurrou contra meu cabelo, enquanto caminhava para o castelo e suspirei aconchegada contra seu peito.

– Não, estou bem. – ele assentiu já entrando no castelo. Dei uma risadinha pensando nas complicações que tive desde que esse bárbaro me levou de Volturi.

– O que é tão engraçado esposa?

– Que não tivemos momentos muito calmos desde que você me trouxe para cá. – ele riu enquanto subia as escadas.

– Sim, você está tendo uma gravidez difícil não é esposa?

– Nada que uma lady não agüente. – ele riu e beijou meu nariz.

– Mas com certeza o resto da gravidez vai ser bem calmo.

– Eu acho que sim.

_**Alguns meses depois.**_

Me espreguicei sobre a cama enorme, pela janela já via o sol alto, dormi até tarde novamente! Bocejei e toquei meu estomago inchado e sorri, eu estava imensa, tanto que era difícil me locomover com rapidez. Levantei da cama com um pouco de dificuldade, e coloquei o vestido novo que ganhei de Edward.

– Bom dia esposa. – foi somente pensar nele que ele entrou no quarto sorrindo.

– Boa tarde. – resmunguei e ele riu vindo me abraçar, seus braços mal passavam em volta de mim.

– Ainda é cedo Isabella. – ele beijou meus lábios em seguida se abaixou e beijou meu estomago. – Olá meu amorzinho. – sorri acariciando seu cabelo, ele se levantou sorrindo.

– Tenho grandes noticias.

– Oh conte-me. Estou entediada, ultimamente eu só faço comer e dormir. Preciso de alguma novidade. – ele riu sabendo que era verdade, já que eu mau saia do quarto, era cansativo andar. Minhas únicas saídas do quarto eram para dar um passeio, sempre acompanhada de Edward ou Emmett.

– Alice está voltando.

– Oh que maravilha. – sorri alegremente e ele riu.

– Sabia que gostaria da noticia. Recebi uma carta a alguns dias... – o olhei brava,

– Sabia que eles chegariam a dias e só me contou agora?

– Sim, pois sei como é impaciente. Contei agora, pois acredito que cheguem hoje.

– Oh céus, a tanto para fazer. – tentei sair do quarto, mas ele me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço.

– Calma esposa. Black já está cuidando de tudo, a senhora ira descansar.

– Mas é só o que faço. – falei com pesar, e ele riu mordiscando minha garganta.

– Que tal eu levá-la para um passeio, podemos ir aos estábulos.

– Está bem. – virei o rosto para trás e ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

Saímos do quarto, e ao chegar ao salão, muitos dos criados acenaram alegremente ao me ver. Eu já estava apegada ao povo de Masen, e sabia que sentiria saudades de todos, quando fossemos para Cullen. O que seria em breve, já que meu bebê não tardaria em vir.

Senti uma pontada forte e grunhi ofegante, Edward parou de andar imediatamente e me pegou no colo, só Deus sabia como ele me agüentava. Ele me levou as cadeiras perto da lareira e me sentou lá se ajoelhando aos meus pés e tocando meu estomago. Senti outra pontada e ele sorriu.

– Ela está ansiosa para sair. – ele murmurou sorrindo abertamente, podia ver o amor em seus olhos.

– É o que parece, eu também estou ansiosa para ela vir. – resmunguei e ele riu beijando meu estomago e o tocando esperando mais chutes do nosso bebê.

Ficamos ali um momento tocando minha barriga esperando mais chutes, e nos olhando, ele passava tanto amor por seus olhos, que me sentia a mulher mais amada do mundo. Não demorou muito uma criada trouxe uma bandeja com um pouco de comida. Que eu devorei em segundos.

Estávamos indo para os estábulos quando vi uma agitação nos portões, Edward se virou para lá também, e não demorou Emmett vir avisar que os Whitlock chegaram. Olhei animada para os portões e comecei a puxar Edward em direção ao pátio principal.

– Vamos bárbaro.

– Calma esposa. – ele riu da minha animação, mas não me importei. Eu realmente sentia falta de Alice. E com ela aqui eu não teria mais que lhe dar do o Sr. Black.

Não é como se eu o visse o tempo todo. Com certeza o bárbaro o fazia ficar fora do meu caminho, já que ele sabia da minha antipatia pelo administrador. Assim que chegamos, Jasper desmontava do cavalo e ajudava Alice a desmontar, ela o beijou apressadamente e se voltou para mim, sorrimos uma para outra, e ela veio me abraçar, o que ela conseguia.

– Oh meu deus, você está enorme. – ri tocando meu estomago.

– Obrigada, você está ótima.

– Eu me sinto muito bem. Família de Jasper me aceitou muito bem.

– Irmãzinha. – Edward a puxou para um abraço apertado e beijou seus cabelos, Jasper me cumprimentou e tocou meu estomago com reverencia.

– Parece que chegamos faltando pouco.

– Muito pouco. Nem acreditava mais que chegariam a tempo para o parto.

– Alice me mataria se eu prolongasse mais a viagem. – rimos e olhei para Alice e Edward abraçados, eles haviam trazidos poucos soldados e alguma bagagem, afinal Jasper se mudaria para Masen, e ele cuidaria das terras, quando fossemos para Cullen.

Entre os viajantes notei uma jovem com um lenço cobrindo os cabelos, ela usava um vestido modesto e parecia nervosa perto dos soldados.

– Jasper quem é ela? – ele virou para onde eu apontava e sorriu tristemente.

– Essa é minha prima Rosalie de Brandon. Rosalie venha aqui. – ela veio timidamente, e ele gentilmente pegou sua mão.

– Edward está é minha prima, se com sua permissão queria trazê-la para viver em Masen.

– Masen é seu lar Jasper, traga quem quiser.

– Obrigada meu senhor. – a jovem falou e tirou o lenço da cabeça revelando longos cabelos dourados com cachos nas pontas, um rosto muito bonito, com lindos olhos azuis.

Muitos soldados a olhavam com interesse, mas ela parecia assustada, me aproximei dela pegando suas mãos gentilmente. Ela sorriu timidamente e abaixou os olhos.

– Bem vinda a Masen, Rosalie. Sou Isabella Cullen.

– Obrigada por me receber minha senhora.

– Nada de senhora, sou Isabella. Espero que seja feliz aqui. – ela sorriu mais animada agora.

– Alice falou que a senhora... – a olhei com um bico e ela riu. – Você era muito boa e doce.

– És muito gentil. – me virei para procurar algum criado, e dei de cara com o Sr. Black me encarando, respirei fundo.

– Sr. Black, mande preparar um quarto para Rosalie. – ele pareceu surpreso, por eu ter dado um ordem direta, coisa que eu evitava, mas assentiu.

– Imediatamente minha senhora. – ele fez uma pequena reverencia e sumiu pelos portões do castelo. Me voltei para Rosalie, e ela olhava em direção aos soldados, na verdade olhava fixamente para Emmett que conversava alegremente com Jasper e alguns dos soldados que vieram o acompanhando.

– Aquele é Emmett. – falei e ela se voltou pra mim corando um pouco.

– Oh, eu...

– Ele é um soldado muito valoroso. E é bonito. – ela engasgou um pouco.

– Eu... – ri e peguei seu braço e a levei para dentro, já mudando de assunto.

– Deve estar faminta da viagem. Os outros também, mandarei servir o vinho, pão e queijo a todos.

– Obrigada Isabella. – Rosalie me olhou com simpatia e sorri a levando para a grande mesa do salão.

– Você é bem vinda. Venha, eu acabei de comer, mas posso lhe fazer companhia, na verdade já estou com fome de novo.

Rimos e dei ordem aos criados para que servissem com alguma comida, e aos soldados que chegaram com Jasper e Alice também. Pouco depois, meu bárbaro acompanhado de Jasper e Alice se juntaram a nós.

Os homens se juntaram, e Jasper relatou as novidades de Whitlock, e sobre boatos sobre meu pai. Mas preferi ficar entre as mulheres e conhecer melhor Rosalie.

– Por que resolveu vir a Masen Rosalie? – ela baixou os olhos, e torceu as mãos nervosamente, me voltei para Alice que suspirou e pegou as mãos de Rosalie.

– Rosalie, teve um ano difícil em Whitlock, os pais de Jasper, acharam que novos ares fariam bem a ela.

– Oh, bem seja o que aconteceu, espero que seja feliz aqui. – sorri abertamente e ela sorriu de volta.

Pouco depois Emmett entrou no salão, e se dirigiu para a lareira aonde Jasper e Edward conversavam, ele nos cumprimentou a passar, dando uma olhada mais longa em Rosalie, e se afastou em seguida. Olhei para Rosalie que acompanhou Emmett até ele se sentar com Edward e Jasper.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela enrubesceu profundamente e ri, trocando um olhar com Alice.

_Eu acho que ela vai se ajustar bem em Masen._


	28. 28 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**28 - Eu acho que eles teriam uma longa conversa.**

Pouco depois Emmett entrou no salão, e se dirigiu para a lareira aonde Jasper e Edward conversavam, ele nos cumprimentou a passar, dando uma olhada mais longa em Rosalie, e se afastou em seguida. Olhei para Rosalie que acompanhou Emmett até ele se sentar com Edward e Jasper.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela enrubesceu profundamente e ri, trocando um olhar com Alice.

Ambas percebemos que Rosalie teve interesse em Emmett, mas ainda sim, podia ver em seus olhos que ela estava hesitante. Tentei mudar de assunto, e esperando que quando ela se sentir mais em casa em Masen, ela se abriria comigo e me deixasse ajudá-la.

Alice se alegrou em me contar as novidades sobre sua viagem, sobre a família de Jasper, e como o amor por ele crescia cada vez mais em seu coração, se isso fosse possível. Entendi o sentimento, pois era como me sentia com Edward, não era possível amá-lo mais, mas eu amava um pouco mais a cada dia.

Conversamos até tarde e quando os moradores do castelo começaram a entrar no salão para jantar, nos mudamos para a mesa principal, convidei Rosalie a se juntar a nós, mas ela ficou envergonhada e recusou. Suspirei resignada, mas não ia deixá-la se esconder, chamei Emmett para perto.

– Emmett?

– Sim minha senhora? – ele se apressou em chegar a mim e sorri.

– Se importa em fazer companhia a Rosalie? Ela não quer jantar na mesa principal. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Será um prazer minha senhora.

– Obrigada. – ele assentiu e foi para a mesa aonde Rosalie sentou e pediu permissão para acompanhá-la, Rosalie pareceu surpresa, mas aceitou prontamente, sorri satisfeita e saltei um pouco ao sentir a voz do meu bárbaro em meu ouvido.

– Está agindo como casamenteira, esposa? – ri alegremente.

– Longe disso bárbaro. – me virei para ele que estreitou os olhos.

– O que se passa na sua mente esposa? – ri mais e beijei seus lábios brevemente.

– Nada com que você deva se preocupar meu bárbaro. – ele sorriu e como sempre serviu minha comida.

O jantar seguiu tranquilo, Alice me contou mais de como era Whitlock, enquanto os homens conversavam mais sobre batalhas, o rei e como estavam as coisas nos arredores.

Quando o jantar terminou, muitos foram andar pelo salão engajados em conversas, sorri ao ver Rosalie rindo e conversando com Emmett. Mas eu estava exausta, me apoiando em Edward me levantei, ele me olhou com curiosidade e sorri.

– Vou me deitar bárbaro. – ele sorriu e ficou em pé.

– Sim vamos...

– Não, não. Fique e converse com Jasper, eu estou cansada de qualquer forma.- Ele me deu um olhar sugestivo e minhas bochechas esquentaram fortemente, ele riu e bufei indo para o quarto.

Ainda fazíamos amor, com frequência, mas as vezes estava tão cansada que desmaiava em minha cama. Antes que se quer alcançasse as escadas, meu bárbaro estava ao meu lado.

– Bárbaro...

– Não comece, eu não me importo que não faremos nada Isabella. Mas eu gosto de aconchegá-la contra mim. – sorri abertamente e estiquei os braços, ele riu e me pegou no colo e me levou para nosso quarto.

Assim que entramos ele me colocou no chão e me despi e deitei na cama de lado, ele fez o mesmo e deitou atrás de mim me puxando contra seu corpo. Suas mãos grandes gentilmente tocaram meu estomago gigante e suspirei alegremente.

Edward beijou delicadamente meu pescoço e mordiscou em seguida, suas mãos subiram para meus seios e os segurou, suspirei encostando mais a ele. Edward gemeu e senti sua ereção entre minhas pernas, virei o rosto para ele que sorriu malicioso.

– Não pude me conter. – ri baixinho e fiz um bico, ele me beijou ainda segurando meus seios, os polegares esfregando os mamilos, e gemi em sua boca, empinei meu corpo mais contra ele.

– Hmmm... – gememos juntos e ele largou um dos meus seios e levou a mão entre minhas pernas.

Arfei sentindo seus dedos brincarem contra meu sexo úmido e quente, suplicante por ele. Edward rosnou e tirou os dedos de mim, pegou minha perna a erguendo um pouco, sua boca largou da minha e ambos respiramos ofegantemente.

Gemi ao sentir seu membro deslizando lentamente em mim, me preenchendo tão completa e deliciosamente, ele ergueu mais minha perna e seu membro foi mais fundo, pulsando dentro de mim.

– Sente bem amor?

– Sim continue... – ele soltou minha perna e dando beijos molhados em meu pescoço ele voltou a segurar meus seios, seus polegares provocando os mamilos, enquanto seu membro entrava e saia de dentro de mim, lentamente.

– Tão bom Isabella... – ele gemeu e gemi em acordo.

– Por favor, não pare.

– Nem que o castelo desabasse. – ele rosnou aumentado a velocidade de suas investidas e gritei sentindo meu corpo começar a pulsar. Edward largou novamente um seio e levou a mão para entre minhas pernas, esfregando vigorosamente meu ponto de prazer.

Seu membro já pulsava em mim, e meu sexo o sugava com força. Estávamos tão próximos da liberação que meu corpo se contorcia e pulsava com prazer, me virei e ele me beijou novamente e ferozmente e em meio ao nosso beijo ambos alcançamos o cume do prazer.

Ainda nos beijamos enquanto nossos corpos se acalmavam, mas o beijo era mais lento e doce. Quando terminamos o beijo, nossos corpos estava mais calmos e nossas respirações estabilizada. Meu bárbaro sorriu para mim e beijou meu rosto delicadamente e me apertou contra ele.

– Durma esposa.

– Boa noite bárbaro. – ele suspirou e adormecemos imediatamente.

[...]

Nos dias que se seguiram, criei uma boa amizade com Rosalie, à moça era doce e gentil e se animou com a tarefa de fazer o enxoval para meu bebê. Fazíamos em rosa e azul. Mesmo Edward afirmando ser uma menina, eu ainda tinha esperanças de ter um menino para honrar meu marido.

Mas não ousava dizer isso a ele, sabia que ele não se importava. Mas era algo que não podia evitar.

Bordei o nome do meu bárbaro em uma manta azul e vi Rosalie me olhando, sorri para ela.

– Algo errado?

– Não, só... bem você coloca Edward em cada peça de menino, mas e de menina?

– Oh, Edward e eu não escolhemos um nome ainda.

– Você pensou em algum que gosta?

– Na verdade não. Eu ainda espero que seja um menino. – confessei baixinho, e ela franziu o cenho.

– Seu marido não espera?

– Não, Edward deseja uma menina.

– Que curioso.

– Eu sei. Bem eu acredito que ele deseja uma menina por mim. Meu pai... bem eu nunca fui tratada com carinho ou respeito por meu pai, por eu ser mulher, e minha mãe faleceu antes que tivessem mais filhos, o que só incentivou o desprezo do meu pai por mim.

– Eu sinto Isabella.

– Está tudo bem Rosalie. Eu tenho meu bar... meu Edward agora. E vamos ter uma família, e eu sei que menino ou menina, Edward amar nosso bebê mais que tudo no mundo.

– Eu fico feliz por você Isabella. Eu... – ela tocou seu estomago com tristeza.

– O que houve Rosalie?

– Só lembranças tristes.

– Algo que possa ajudar? É Emmett, ele não foi desrespeitoso com você, foi?

– Não, Emmett é ótimo, ele é muito doce e gentil.

– Isso é bom, eu vejo que ele gosta de você.

– Bem, não se preocupe, eu não o encorajei a nada. – franzi o cenho confusa.

– Por que não? Acho que devia encorajá-lo. Bem se você gosta dele... – ela negou veemente.

– Eu não posso. Se ele souber...

– O que foi Rosalie? Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

– Eu confio Isabella. É só vergonhoso, doloroso falar.

– Tem haver com o motivo de vir para cá?

– Sim, era difícil viver em Whitlock, quando todos sabem da sua vergonha. Nenhum homem honrado me aceitaria para ser esposa lá.

– Bem, e aqui podem...

– Aqui também não. Não quando souberem que eu não sou mais pura.

– Oh... – minhas bochechas coraram com o pensamento.

– Sim, eu me entreguei a um homem que não era meu marido.

– Isso não é tão grave Rosalie. Você ainda pode recomeçar.

– EU não acho que possa. Royce não tirou só minha virgindade, ele tirou tudo de mim.

– Royce?

– Sim, ele... bem ele e eu tínhamos um namorico. Ele me fez promessas e eu acreditei nele, eu me entreguei a ele. Mas depois ele passou a me destratar, e ficou noivo de outra moça. Quando pedi satisfações, ele me acusou de ser vadia e deitar-se com qualquer um. Me acusou de bem, de que eu nem fosse virgem quando me deitei com ele. – cobri minha boca em horror, que espécie de homem! Isso é tão cruel.

– Oh Rosalie..

– Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

– Por que você disse que ele lhe tirou tudo? – lábio de Rosalie tremeu e meu coração se afundou para a pobre moça. – Não precisa...

– Tudo bem, você tem sido uma amiga, e é bom falar.

– Estou aqui para você.

– Eu sei... Bem eu me descobri grávida e quando Royce soube, me pediu para cavalgar com ele. Cavalgamos até um pouco distante do castelo, até um rio próximo, e lá ele disse que se arrependia do que fez, e queria assumir nosso bebê. Eu tolamente acreditei em suas palavras, ele me fez juras de amor e promessas. E eu realmente acreditei nelas. – ela soluçou e peguei suas mãos entre as minhas. – Na hora de partir, ele foi verificar as rédeas da montaria, e quando cavalgamos de volta, minha sela se soltou e eu cai, estávamos cavalgando rápido e minha queda foi feia. Senti sangue e me apavorei, pedi ajuda a Royce, mas ele somente riu de mim, e me deixou sozinha.

– Oh meu deus... – ela assentiu com os olhos úmidos de lagrimas não derramadas, mas ainda continuou falando.

– Eu fiquei por dois dias com dores na floresta, até alguns moleques me acharem e chamarem ajuda. Eu perdi meu bebê, e quando acusei Royce ele negou estar comigo. Ele era homem, e acreditaram nele... – ela soluçou mais alto e a abracei forte.

– Eu sinto muito Rosalie.

– Não sinta, eu mereci em minha ingenuidade, não sei como sobrevive na floresta tanto tempo, mas isso me deu força, ninguém mais me usa ou engana. – eu tinha lagrimas nos olhos e não pude me conter a abracei com força. Ela me abraçou de volta dando palmadas carinhosas em minhas costas.

– Não chore Isabella. – funguei me afastando.

– Eu a devia consolar e não ao contrario. – resmunguei e ela riu.

– Não precisa. Na verdade vamos mudar de assunto, sim?

– Sim, sim. – sequei minhas lagrimas e forcei um sorriso.

– Desculpe é a gravidez, tudo me faz chorar.

– Eu realmente não me importo.

– Antes de mudarmos de assunto, eu posso lhe dar um conselho?

– Claro.

– Sei que Royce se aproveitou de você, mas nem todo homem é como Royce. Se você sentir algo por Emmett devia ser honesta com ele.

– Eu não sei...

– Pense está bem. Alice concorda comigo, e achamos que ele tem sentimentos por você.

– Mas estou aqui a poucos dias.

– Meu bárbaro me jogou sobre seus ombros e me obrigou a casar com ele, e eu estava em Masen em menos de uma semana. – ela riu, e sorri de volta.- Não se feche para o amor Rosalie. Você só tem a perder.

– Obrigada Isabella, eu pensarei no que disse.

Mudamos de assunto depois disso, e ela começou a me dar ideias de nomes para meninas. Ela concordou com meu bárbaro que eu estava esperando uma menina. E eu não me atrevi a discordar.

Mas tarde na hora do jantar, Rosalie, Alice e eu fomos para o salão, meu bárbaro havia passado todo o dia fora na companhia de Jasper e ainda não haviam voltado. Emmett que ainda era meu guarda pessoal, andava próximo de mim.

Mesmo que ele devia ficar de olho em mim, eu podia ver que ele tinha mais olhos para Rosalie. Na verdade ela também só tinha olhos para ele. Alice e eu não podíamos evitar rimos da cara de bobo de ambos.

Nos sentamos a mesa e enquanto esperávamos os homens. Quando eles finalmente chegaram, Rosalie saiu do salão e Emmett seguiu para Edward falando algo, Edward assentiu e Emmett sumiu seguindo pelo mesmo caminho de Rosalie.

Alice e eu trocamos olhares satisfeitos e esperançosos. Esperávamos realmente que os dois se acertassem, e que Emmett mostrasse o homem de valor que eu sabia que ele era, e aceitasse Rosalie.

_Eu acho que eles teriam uma longa conversa._


	29. 29 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**29 - Eu acho que estou com problemas.**

Alice e eu trocamos olhares satisfeitos e esperançosos. Esperávamos realmente que os dois se acertassem, e que Emmett mostrasse o homem de valor que eu sabia que ele era, e aceitasse Rosalie.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado e deu inicio ao jantar, todos começaram a comer no clima animado de sempre. Comemos entre conversas e planos para o futuro, eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa para ir a Cullen. Conhecer o meu novo lar. Edward sorria alegre com meu entusiasmo e sempre dizendo as belezas que haviam em Cullen.

– Poderemos ir assim que nossa menina estiver forte para aguentar a viagem. – ele prometeu e sorri alegremente tocando meu estomago.

– Oh sim, não vejo a hora.

– Edward, já decidiram como vão chamar o bebê? – Jasper perguntou ao lado de Alice. Edward me olhou e sorri.

– Ainda estamos decidindo. – ele falou por fim, e Jasper assentiu.

– Mas já está quase na hora irmão. Falta tão pouco agora. – Edward tocou meu estomago com carinho.

– Verdade Alice. – ele levantou o rosto me encarando. – Precisamos escolher logo.

– Por que você não escolhe?

– Eu?

– Sim, você que sonha tanto com essa menina, talvez você gostaria de escolher.

– Está bem eu pensarei em algo. – sorri me aconchegando contra ele. Edward ficou em silêncio pelo resto do jantar, e me concentrei em conversar com Alice, para deixar meu bárbaro sossegado com seus pensamentos.

Quando o jantar acabou e ele me acompanhou até o quarto nos despimos e deitamos, seus carinhos eram doces e gentis essa noite, nada sexual, só toques amorosos.

– Algo errado? – perguntei virando o rosto para ele, Edward negou e beijou-me brevemente. – Tem certeza? Você está tão calado desde o jantar.

– Só pensando, eu...

– O que foi? – ele respirou fundo.

– Quando Ângela estava grávida, bem eu sei que não fui um marido ausente, mas eu já queria o bebê como meu. – sorri para meu bárbaro e me virei de frente para ele, toquei seu rosto.

– E você já tinha pensando em um nome?

– Sim, eu gostava Sophie. Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a Ângela. Bem, você sabe.

– Gosto de Sophie também. – sussurrei apreciando o bonito nome, nossa pequena Sophie, soava perfeito. – Soa perfeito. – ele sorriu abertamente e levou minha mão ao seus lábios.

– Eu te amo Isabella.

– Também te amo meu bárbaro. – ele riu baixinho e me ajudou a se virar e me puxou contra seu corpo, minhas costas contra seu peito encaixando perfeitamente e dormimos imediatamente.

Abri os olhos quando o sol brilhou contra meu rosto, resmunguei tampando o rosto, mas não consegui adormecer novamente. Me levantei e fiz minha higiene rapidamente, vesti um dos vestidos e penteei os cabelos fazendo uma transa. Desci para o salão, e ainda tinha algumas pessoas tomando o café, meu bárbaro também estava a mesa conversando com Jasper, fui até eles e sentei ao lado de Edward bocejando em seguida.

– Bom dia esposa.

– Bom dia marido. Jasper.

– Isabella, dormiu bem?

– Sim, eu e Sophie dormimos muito bem. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri quando suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele olhou para meu estomago interrogativamente.

– Sophie então?

– Sim, é soa perfeito para nossa menina.

– Sim realmente é. – ele concordou com um pequeno sorriso. Alice veio da cozinha falando com Black e resolvi prestar atenção em minha comida. Piquei um pedaço de pão e comi, Edward já colocava queijo no meu prato, e ri enquanto ele lotava meu prato de comida.

Ouvimos passos apresados e olhamos a entrada onde Emmett andava decidido em nossa direção. Ele parou em frente a mesa principal e olhou diretamente para Edward.

– Meu senhor.

– Algo errado Emmett?

– Não, eu... eu quero lhe fazer um pedido.

– Faça o.

– Quero sua permissão para casar com Rosalie.

Um grande estrondo soou pelo salão e todos nos voltamos para onde veio o barulho, havia uma bandeja com pratos e copos caídos no chão e uma Rosalie atônita olhava para Emmett.

– Hmmm, se é do desejo dela eu aceito Emmett. – Edward murmurou e Rosalie pareceu em pânico e saiu correndo.

Alice e eu nos entreolhamos e nos levantamos para segui-la, foi um pouco difícil correr com essa barriga enorme, mas o bárbaro não me impediu. Rosalie correu para fora e Alice ia atrás dela e eu andava.

– Rosalie espere... – Alice gritou e eu já estava ofegante.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Rosalie não aguento correr. – ela parou e se voltou para nós, havia lagrimas em seus olhos e seu lábio tremia.

Quando a alcançamos, a levamos até o banco aonde eu normalmente via Edward treinar e nos acomodamos lá. Ela respirou fundo e esperamos pacientemente ela se recuperar.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Não há problema Rosalie, nos conte o que houve?

– Seja o que for estaremos aqui.

– Eu me deitei com Emmett.

– Oh. – Alice ofegou.

– Nossa. – concordei chocada, não esperava que ela fizesse isso.

– Eu sei, eu... bem eu segui seu conselho Isabella, e eu só me deitei com ele. Mas esse pedido, eu não posso.

– Você não contou a ele não é? – sussurrei entendo e ela negou.

– Não, eu não pude. Emmett é tão doce e gentil, e eu o amo.

– Oh mas ele quer casar com você, o que há de errado? – Alice estava confusa, ela devia saber a historia de Rosalie, mas nós duas vimos como em pouco tempo eles realmente pareciam atraídos um pelo outro.

– Ele deve pensar que tirou minha pureza, Emmett é muito honrado.

– Entendo. Se realmente o ama Rosalie, deve ser honesta com ele. – aconselhei pegando sua mão.

– Ele vai te entender. – Alice concordou, mas Rosalie negava.

– Ele não me quererá mais.

– Então ele não te merece. – falei firme e ela sorriu entre lagrimas.

– Obrigada minha senhora.

– Não, nada de senhora. Sou sua amiga. Vá falar com ele.

– Sim Rosalie, seja honesta com ele. Emmett é um soldado muito valoroso, e se ele quer se casar com você, é por que seus sentimentos são puros.

– Obrigado as duas. Eu vou falar com ele.

Ela saiu seguindo para o salão, mas Emmett saiu para fora, ambos se encontraram, no caminho. Vimos eles darem as mãos e ficarem se olhando por um momento, ele tocou no rosto dela e em seguida beijou seu cabelo, ela agarrou a mão dele e o puxou para longe.

– Acha que eles se acertaram?

– Espero que sim. – concordei e voltamos para o castelo.

– Preciso comer. – Alice riu e fomos para o salão, aonde Edward me esperava sorridente, sorri de volta e sentei ao seu lado.

– Tudo resolvido?

– Quase, agora depende deles.

– Então deixe eles resolverem, e coma. Nossa Sophie deve estar com fome.

Sorri e comi com gosto, enquanto ganhava beijos e carinhos do meu bárbaro.

[...]

Já passava da hora do almoço quando Emmett e Rosalie entraram no salão. Eu estava sentada em frente a lareira bordando Sophie em algumas mantas e Alice ao meu lado me ajudando. Edward conversava com Jasper em pé ao nosso lado, e todos nos voltamos para eles.

– Emmett, deseja algo?

– Sim, desejamos casar.

– A moça está de acordo?

– Sim meu senhor. – Rosalie se apressou em falar e seu sorriso era deslumbrante, sorri para ela, e meu coração se aqueceu com seu olhar de carinho e amizade para mim.

– Parabéns Rosalie. – me levantei e a abracei como pude. Ela riu e me abraçou de volta.

Desejamos felicidades para o casal, eles resolveram se casar logo depois do nascimento de Sophie. Eu incentivei Emmett a arrastar Rosalie para a capela imediatamente, mas ela queria costurar seu vestido e enxoval para o casamento.

Não pude ir contra isso, e só fiquei feliz por ela.

[...]

Os dias que se seguiram ao casamento de Rosalie e a chegada breve de Sophie foram agitados. O castelo estava em constante agitação, e Edward me rodeava o tempo todo com medo, de eu cair ou a hora chegar e ele não estar por perto. Ele estava começando a me irritar já. Na verdade minha barriga enorme, ter pouco movimento estava me irritando.

Fui para o salão e sentei em uma cadeira e comecei a bordar, não demorou muito para ele aparecer e sentar ao meu lado, estreitei os olhos para ele que sorriu abertamente.

– Algo errado esposa?

– Você não tem nada para fazer?

– Não senhora.

– Treinar com os soldados?

– Emmett está fazendo isso.

– Cuidar das contas?

– Jasper está trabalhando nisso desde cedo.

– Dar ordens ao administrador?

– Alice sempre cuidou disso. – grunhi e ele riu. – Esposa, é impressão minha, ou está tentando se livrar de mim?

– Não é impressão não. – ele gargalhou e pegou minha mão me erguendo e sentando-me em seu colo.

– Estou lhe aborrecendo esposa? – toquei minha barriga.

– Não, é só... Sophie está demorando demais a vir. – ele acariciou meu estomago com reverencia.

– Ela só quer ficar protegida dentro de você mais um pouquinho.

– Ah, mas ela precisa sair logo. – resmunguei e ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

– Quando você menos esperar ela vai vir amor. – sorri o encarando e ele afagou meu rosto.

– Meu senhor? – nos viramos para o Sr. Black que estava a nossa frente com olhos baixos.

– Jacob? O que foi?

– Um soldado trouxe uma mensagem. – ele entregou um papel para Edward que leu rapidamente e sai do seu colo, ele amassou o papel.

– Cadê o soldado?

– Eu não sei meu senhor. Algo errado?

– Chame Jasper para mim.

– Imediatamente senhor.

– O que houve Edward?

– Alguns camponeses foram atacados. Disseram terem visto Volturi.

– Meu pai?

– Sim ele pode estar lá...

– Edward? – mordi o lábio ansiosamente, e ele se virou pra mim pegando meu rosto entre as mãos e beijando minhas bochechas.

– Escute Isabella, eu preciso averiguar isso. Não posso ficar quieto sabendo que talvez Aro esteja lá fora, e possa fazer mal a minha família.

– Eu entendo, só volte. – ele encostou a testa na minha.

– É uma promessa. Agora aproveite que vai se livrar de mim um pouco e vá descansar. – ri e o abracei apertado.

Jasper entrou no salão e Edward me deu um beijo rápido e foi em sua direção, ambos trocaram palavras rápidas e saíram pelos portões, Alice veio para o salão pouco depois.

– Isabella o que houve? Jasper me beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso e subiu no cavalo, e saiu a todo galope com Edward.

– Meu pai foi visto pelos arredores.

– Céus. Como você está?

– Um pouco nervosa acho.

– Vai acabar tudo bem.

– Vai? – perguntei ansiosamente e ela apertou minha mão sorrindo.

– Sim vai, não seja pessimista, faz mal a pequena Sophie.

– Obrigada Alice. – ela me abraçou e acariciou levemente meu estomago. – Aonde está Rosalie? – Alice rolou os olhos mais sorriu.

– Com Emmett é claro. – sorri um pouco, e senti uma pontada. Resmunguei acariciando meu estomago.

– Sophie está agitada. Vou me deitar um pouco.

– Sim, vou pedir a cozinheira que te faça um pouco de chã.

– Obrigada Alice.

Subi as escadas e caminhei para meu quarto. Minha mente estava uma confusão completa. Algo não ia bem, senti em meu coração no momento que Edward falou do meu pai. Finalmente acreditei que estávamos livres dele, da sua presença, mas parecia que nunca teríamos sossego.

Minha pequena Sophie, lamento que tenha que aguentar essa bagunça. Entrei no quarto, mas congelei ao ver Sr. Black no meu quarto.

– O que faz aqui? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Trouxe uma visita minha senhora. – havia tanto sarcasmo e maldade em sua voz, que tremi, mas nada foi comparado quando ele se afastou e a figura de meu pai surgiu atrás dele.

– Olá querida.

_Eu acho que estou com problemas._


	30. 30 - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**30 - Eu acho... não eu tenho certeza que seremos felizes.**

_– O que faz aqui? – ele sorriu maliciosamente._

– Trouxe uma visita minha senhora. – havia tanto sarcasmo e maldade em sua voz, que tremi, mas nada foi comparado quando ele se afastou e a figura de meu pai surgiu atrás dele.

– Olá querida. – engoli em seco ao ver meu pai, nem parecia o mesmo homem.

Seu longo cabelo escuro estava sujo e desarrumado, suas roupas antes sempre limpas e engomadas, agora eram sujas e rasgadas. Mas ainda era inconfundível que era Aro Volturi. Meu pai.

Meu pai estava realmente aqui em meu quarto.

– Pa- pai...

– Sim querida, eu vim fazer uma pequena vista. – engoli em seco indo em direção a porta, mas ele ergueu uma espada quem nem notava que tinha em sua mão.

– Não querida, melhor manter nossa conversa privada. – olhei em pânico para o Sr. Black.

– Me ajude. – ele e Aro riram.

– Querida, você não notou, o caro Sr. Black, está do nosso lado.

– Nosso lado?

– Sim, nosso. Agora podemos ter tudo que sempre quisermos. Masen e Cullen, quem diria que você faria algo de útil na sua miserável vida. Engravidando do Cullen, muito esperta querida.

– Eu...

– Só esperemos que seja um varão. Deus me ajude se for uma menina e eu afogar a pequena porcaria. – engasguei em horror.

– Por favor...

– O que? Você não quer uma menina verdade?

– Ela quer. – Sr. Black falou e meu pai olhou confuso pra ele.

– Por quê? – era realmente como se ele não pudesse entender.

– O Cullen quer. – Sr. Black disse com sarcasmo e abracei minha barriga protetoramente.

– É um idiota mesmo. Mas não se preocupe querida, nos livraremos dele, e tudo será nosso.

– Pai, o senhor está delirando, Edward nunca permitiria... – me calei quando ele avançou em minha direção.

– Calada sua puta. O Sr. Black me disse que você estava apaixonada pelo Cullen, mas a minha menina não faria isso. Você é meu sangue, tem que querer o que eu quero.

– Por favor... – solucei e ele rosnou agarrando meu cabelo, o enroscando em seu punho e puxando para a perto e me encarando.

– Você é tão vadia como a sua mãe não é? Abre as pernas para qualquer um.

– Não...

– Sabia que ela não morreu de doença, eu matei a puta.

– O que?

– Oh sim, além de me dar uma filha inútil, ela me traia a cadela, a peguei na cama com outro e foi bom vê-la sangrar pela minha espada.

– Oh Deus...

– Sim, a maldita traidora. Nem pra me dar um filho varão. – ele tagarelava e senti lagrimas deslizando em minha bochecha. Minha doce mamãe, como ela pode ser tão tola, mas ela realmente devia amar o outro, mas talvez? Então ele não é meu pai?

– Então não é meu pai? – sussurrei minhas esperanças, e ele se voltou pra mim e riu.

– Sim menina eu sou seu pai. Acha mesmo que estaria viva se fosse diferente? Agüentei sua presença na esperança de no futuro casá-la com alguém importante. E finalmente você serviu para algo.

– O senhor acha que funcionara? – Sr. Black falou de repente e meu pai se voltou para ele.

– Sim, nossa bela Tânia está com tudo pronto para matá-lo. – ofeguei em desespero, Tânia estava com eles? Eles me ignoraram continuando sua conversa.

– Os mercenários estão com ela?

– Você me toma por tolo Black?

– Não meu senhor. Mas se esse plano falhar, a ira de Edward...

– Não falhara, mataremos o bastardo e teremos tudo como planejamos desde o inicio. Não vai voltar atrás não é?

– Não senhor, é só... – Black parecia desconfortável.

– Você foi mais corajoso quando nos livramos de Carlisle.

– Oh Deus. – solucei, eles realmente mataram o pai de Edward.

– Sim, mas Carlisle era velho, e Edward é um guerreiro. Se ele sobreviver estaremos perdidos.

– Chega dessa conversa. Ele não vai sobreviver.

– Sim meu senhor.

– Ótimo. Assim que nos livrarmos do Cullen tudo será meu.

– E meu. – Black falou animado e tremi. Oh céus! Eles estavam tramando esse tempo todo. Fechei os olhos entre as lagrimas e rezei por meu bárbaro.

– Sim seu. – meu pai resmungou secamente.

– Não está mudando de idéia, não é senhor?

– Eu só estava pensando. Por que dividir com você, se eu posso ter tudo.

– Como? O senhor não pode estar falando sério, depois de tudo que fiz pelo senhor.

– Sim, mas se você traiu seu antigo senhor, quem garante que não fará o mesmo comigo? – abri os olhos e vi Black empalidecer. Meu pai me jogou sobre a cama e agilmente foi para cima de Black e ergueu a espada.

– Senhor...

– Você foi muito útil Black, mas não é de confiança. – e deferiu um golpe contra o peito de Black, gritei ao ver o sangue jorrando de seu peito e seu corpo caindo molemente no chão, meu pai riu e ficou sobre o corpo de Black e enterrou a espada no peito a torcendo.

– Obrigada pelos seus serviços Black. – ele se voltou pra mim e meu desespero aumentou.

– Pai, por favor...

– Quieta vadia. Agora só precisamos esperar. – ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e me encolhi. Ouve uma batida na porta e olhei esperançosamente, meu pai apontou a espada para minha barriga.

– Se falar algo mato seu filho. – mais lagrimas caíram dos meus olhos, mas assenti.

– Isabella? – ouvi a voz de Alice e tampei a boca pra conter os soluços. – Isabella, como está? – senti uma pontada forte e arfei alto. Meu pai me deu um tapa e gritei, a porta se abriu e Alice me olhou e em seguida ao meu pai.

– Oh meus Deus...

– Doce Marie Alice, quer se juntar a nós? – ela deu um passo para trás, e ele espetou a espada contra meu estomago. – Não é um convite.

Ela assentiu freneticamente e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás dela. Senti outra pontada, e sabia que estava chegando a hora. Agora não Sophie.

Estávamos perdidas.

**Pov. Edward.**

Cavalheiro cavalgava rápido e apertava suas rédeas na minha urgência de chegar logo, já podia ver a cabana do bilhete, mas parei bruscamente, meus homens imitaram meu gesto.

– Edward algo errado? – Jasper me olhou confuso.

– Há algo errado.

– Como?

– Eu preciso voltar. – uma sensação estranha se apertava em meu peito, e sentia que era urgente voltar.

– Mas...

– Amigo, você pode cuidar disso para mim. Eu sinto... eu não sei explicar eu tenho que voltar.

– Está me assustando Edward. Acha que Isabella e Alice estão em perigo?

– Eu não sei, mas eu preciso.

– Eu voltarei com você. – assenti e pedi pra Garret continuar sem mim. Se precisasse matasse Aro, mas se pudesse o trouxesse vivo.

– Sim meu senhor. – assentiu e comandou os homens.

Jasper e eu nos viramos e cavalgamos para casa. Forcei Cavalheiro o máximo possível. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas eu tinha que voltar.

**Pov. Isabella**

– O que acha Isabella? Nós devíamos mantê-la não acha? A doce Alice seria uma ótima esposa. – fiquei em silêncio enquanto continuava amarrando os pulsos de Alice, ele riu pegando uma mecha de cabelo de Alice que se encolheu.

Alice me olhou com desespero nos olhos e chorei mais, minhas pontadas estavam cada vez mais próximas, e eu com certeza teria meu bebê a qualquer momento, Aro me empurrou.

– Nem pra amarrá-la você serve Isabella. – cai ao lado de Alice que estava sentada no chão com pulsos amarrados e Aro agora apertava os nós. Gemi sentindo mais uma pontada, ela me olhou desesperada e assenti.

– Levante sua inútil. – ele gritou e me forcei a ficar de pé, ele agora olhava Alice e acariciava seu rosto.

– Tão bonita, seu pai devia ter aceitado o meu pedido, nada disso estaria acontecendo, se ele fosse sensato.

Ele divagava e já estava me levantando quando vi de baixo da cama o penico que usávamos para as necessidades. Sem pensar e lutando contra a dor, o agarrei e levantei e o bati com força na cabeça de Aro.

O penico estava cheio e caiu todo sobre seu rosto, ele cambaleou e deixou sua espada cair, a chutei para longe e corri para a porta, a abrindo e gritando o mais alto que pude.

– EMMETT, EMMETT...

– Menina maldita... – Aro gritou secando o rosto com uma careta e vindo em minha direção.

Corri para fora, do seu alcance e peguei Alice pelo braço a arrastando para fora do quarto, mas o ouvi me seguindo, ainda gritava o nome de Emmett, quando ele surgiu na escada, empurrei Alice em sua direção, e ele a abraçou.

– Isabella? – olhou freneticamente entre nós, e outra pontada me fez cair de joelhos, Aro surgiu em frente à escada.

– Maldita vadia... – ele carregava a espada e vinha em nossa direção, já erguendo a espada para me golpear, e fechei os olhos, mas o golpe nunca veio.

– NÃOOOO. – só ouvi o grito de Rosalie, e um gemido e ao abrir os olhos, Emmett estava caído ao meu lado e seu estomago sangrava.

– Oh não... – gemi ao ver Rosalie em lagrimas abraçada ao corpo de Emmett, Alice gritava por ajuda, mas Aro queria me matar agora, ele já vinha para cima de mim.

– Vadia estúpida, venha aqui... – rastejei para longe dele, em direção a escada, mas ele agarrou meu pé, quase cai batendo minha barriga contra o chão, mas me virei a tempo, ainda sim arfei de dor, com a pancada e as contrações, cada vez mais próximas.

– Vai se arrepender de estragar meus planos. – abracei meu estomago protegendo meu bebê, e fechei os olhos rezando para que meu bárbaro, pelo menos salvasse nossa Sophie.

Novamente o golpe nunca veio, e senti algo quente caindo sobre meu busto, quando abri os olhos, Aro estava sobre mim, mas havia uma espada em seu peito, e o sangue pingava em mim, ergui mais a cabeça e vi que era a espada de Edward que atravessava o peito dele.

– Bárbaro... – sussurrei e ele empurrou o corpo de Aro que rolou as escadas, ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

– Isabella... – me senti zonza, e uma pontada muito forte me fez gritar e meus olhos rolaram, e somente via escuridão, e a voz do meu bárbaro ao fundo.  
– Isabella não...

[...]

Eu estava entre acordada e dormindo, uma dor horrível em meu estomago, e só ouvia pessoas a minha volta, Alice estava aqui e Rosalie também. Mas cadê meu bárbaro...

– AAAAAAAAh... – gritei apertando minha barriga e uma senhora ficou sobre mim.

– Empurre Isabella, empurre...

Gritei novamente e empurrei, a mulher continuava falando, e meus olhos pesavam, dor forte parecia estar em todo meu corpo, mas continuei forçando e gritando.

– Só mais um pouco querida... – ela apertava meu estomago, e gritei alto sentindo como seu meu corpo estivesse rasgando.

Um choro alto tomou o quarto, e foi tudo que ouvi antes de desmaiar.

[...]

Senti carinho em meu cabelo e abri os olhos confusa. Olhei em volta e estava no meu quarto, não havia sinal de Aro, suspirei de alivio e toquei meu estomago, desespero me tomou ao senti-lo plano.

– Meu bebê, meu bebê...

– Shiii, ela está bem amor. – olhei para o lado e meu bárbaro me olhava, o abracei apertado, senti um pouco de dor com o movimento, mas não me importei, o olhei de repente.

– Ela?

– Sim nossa Sophie.

– Oh Edward, eu tive medo de não conseguir.

– Shiii, não chore amor. Eu sinto tanto não estar aqui. A partir de agora eu nunca mais vou sair do seu lado. Pensei que perderia você. – ele sussurrou me abraçando delicadamente e funguei contra seu peito.

– Eu posso vê-la?

– Claro, Alice está com ela. – assim que ele falou dela, eu me lembrei de tudo.

– Ela está bem?

– Sim ela está ótima. – respirei fundo.

– Ela me odeia?

– Isabella, não seja absurda, Alice ama você.

– Mas Aro...

– Shiii, não fale dele. Ele se foi, pra sempre. – assenti, e chorei mais ao me lembrar de tudo que o meu maldito pai fez, todos que ele matou minha mãe, Black, Emmett...

– Como Rosalie está?

– Ela está bem. Um pouco irritada, pois Emmett é muito reclamão. – tirei o rosto do seu peito.

– Emmett está vivo? – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

– Sim, vivo e reclamando a cada cinco minutos por estar na cama.

– Oh graças a Deus. Eu pensei...

– Está tudo bem amor. – ele tocou meu rosto com carinho. – Tive tanto medo de perdê-la.

– Mas você voltou. – toquei seu rosto.

– Eu senti que precisava.

– Então não viu Tânia?

– Não, eu nem cheguei a ir até o local que Black indicou, eu senti que tinha que vir.

– Graças a Deus. – sussurrei novamente.

– Mas ela está morta. Mandei Garret ir e quando voltou ele contou que era uma emboscada.

– E ele está bem?

– Sim, tivemos alguns homens machucados, mas eu treino bem meus soldados. – assenti e voltei a enterrar o rosto em seu peito. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e um resmungo, me virei pra porta e sorri abertamente.

– Olha quem acordou. – Alice veio em nossa direção, e me esticou o embrulho rosa.

– Oh Alice, obrigada, eu sinto muito...

– Não, você não fez nada querida. Pegue, ela está com fome. – ela colocou o bebe em meus braços e sorri.

– Olhe Edward como ela é linda.

– Eu sei, se parece com você. – ele tocou o topo de sua cabeça com um pequeno tufo de cabelo escuro, sua pele era tão branquinha e macia, suas feições miúdas e perfeitas. Ela era perfeita. Beijei sua cabecinha e suspirei de prazer com seu cheirinho bom.

– Nossa Anna Sophie Cullen. – ele beijou sua cabecinha e sorri.

– Anna Sophie, combina com ela. – ele assentiu e ela resmungou em meus braços, com ajuda de Alice, a coloquei o seio em sua pequena boca, ela agarrou o bico e mamou avidamente. Olhei para Edward que sorriu abertamente e beijou meus lábios.

Alice nos deixou a sós, e fiz carinho em seu cabelo enquanto ela mamava. Edward segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

– Obrigada Isabella.

– Por quê?

– Por me dar uma família, por me dar essa linda menina.

– Sempre que quiser bárbaro. – sorri, mas ele negou.

– Não, nada mais de bebês.

– O que?

– Você quase morreu, nada mais de bebês.

– Mas eu quero te dar um menino.

– Não, nossa Sophie é o suficiente.

– Mas eu quero um menino, eu já fiz todo o enxoval para nosso Edward.

– Nós doamos as outras roupas.

– Não Edward Cullen, nós teremos outro bebê.

– Não Isabella Cullen, não teremos.

– Então nunca mais se deitara comigo?

– Sim, mas eu sei evitar.

– Não ouse bárbaro. Eu quero um menino.

– Eu estou satisfeito com a nossa menina. – empinei o queixo e ele estreitou os olhos.

– Nos vamos ter outro bebê ou eu não me deito mais com você. – sua boca se abriu e fechou varias vezes.

– Não tem uma terceira opção? – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e acabamos rindo. Ouvimos um resmungo e olhamos para Sophie que fazia uma careta. E sorri mais e me voltei para o bárbaro.

– Não meu bárbaro, não tem terceira opção, e você vai me dar mais bebês. Montes deles.

– Eu não concordei com isso.

– Bom, pois se prepare eu sou muito teimosa. – ele riu.

– Isso você é esposa.

[...]

**Alguns meses depois.**

Abracei Alice com força e ela beijou minha bochecha, ambas tínhamos lagrimas nos olhos.

– Sentirei saudades.

– Bem, viremos visitar quando seu bebê nascer. – toquei seu estomago ainda plano e ela riu.

– Sim, pois será a madrinha dele.

– É um menino?

– Jasper diz que é. E bem, depois de Edward dizer tão veemente que Sophie era menina, acho que os pais sempre sabem o que vai nascer. – rimos e nos abraçamos novamente.

– Virei com prazer conhecer o seu menino.

– Tudo será ótimo em Cullen, Isabella.

– Eu sei, eu sinto que vai ser.

Fui abraçar Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Todos prometendo ir em breve para Cullen para nos visitar. Olhei o castelo de Masen e sorri. Eu nunca havia sido tão feliz como era aqui, mas eu sabia que seria muito melhor em Cullen, meu lar.

– Está pronta? – Edward ficou ao meu lado segurando Sophie no colo, ela já tinha seis meses e era muito esperta. Seu cabelo encaracolado cor mogno como o meu, mas ela tinha os olhos verdes como os do meu bárbaro.

– Sim estou. – ele tocou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Então vamos esposa.

– Sim bárbaro. – ele sorriu, e me ajudou a entrar na carruagem e me entregou Sophie, acenei para todos, com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Algo errado esposa?

– Não, só sentirei saudades de todos.

– Voltaremos a vê-los.

– Eu sei. – sussurrei ainda olhando para meus amigos queridos.

– Eu te amo Isabella. – me voltei para meu Edward.

– Também te amo meu Edward. – olhei para os portões, e alguns soldados já saiam para fora a nossa espera.

– Vamos ser felizes em Cullen, Isabella. – sussurrou e assenti.

_– Eu acho... não eu tenho certeza que seremos felizes._


	31. Epílogo - Acho que

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Epílogo – Eu acho... Não, eu sei que amo esse bárbaro.**

Olhei os bebês em meus braços e sorri entre lagrimas, olhei para Alice que sorriu também, e tirou minha menina dos meus braços e beijei os cabelos do meu menino.

– Eles são perfeitos Isabella.

– Eu sei.

– Quais os nomes?

– Oh, esse é meu pequeno e lindo Edward. – beijei sua cabecinha suspirando com seu cheirinho, e me voltei para ela sorrindo. – E ela é Elizabeth.

– Oh como a mãe de Edward?

– Sim, achei perfeito para ela.

– São mesmo.

– Como vai Carlisle?

– Muito bem, Jasper é um pai babão. – rimos. O filho de Alice e Jasper era a coisa mais linda, já tinha dois anos e era rechonchudo com grandes olhos azuis e cabelos escuros como os de Alice.

– Podemos entrar? – Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e sorrimos para ele.

– Sim, pode entrar. – ele sorriu abertamente e entrou segurando Sophie que tinha a mão na boca.

– Oi nanai. – ela resmungou tirando a mão na boca, e Edward a colocou sobre a cama, ela engatinhou até meu lado e ficou olhando o bebê nos meus braços, seus grandes olhos verdes fixos no irmãozinho.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Eli é tão pequininhu.

– Ele é. Você será uma boa irmã e cuidara dele?

– Acho qui xim. – sorri e vi Edward pegando Elizabeth do colo de Alice e sentando ao nosso lado.

– Olhe a sua irmãzinha Sophie. – ela engatinhou até Edward, e tocou nos cabelinhos dela.

– Ela é chelosa.

– Muito amor. Você também é cheirosa. – ele beijou os cabelos dela que riu baixinho e se aconchegou do meu lado.

– Tudo bem bebê? – ela olhou pra mim com os olhinhos brilhando.

– Ainda xou xeu bebê? – sorri e olhei pra Edward que sorriu também.

– Vai ser sempre nosso bebê. – ela olhou para Edward que assentiu rindo e seu rosto se iluminou, ela bocejou e a aconcheguei contra mim colocando meu pequeno Edward ao lado dela.

Edward colocou Elizabeth que ressonava em seu colo ao lado do pequeno Edward, e se deitou também. Alice havia saído do quarto para nos dar privacidade. Haviam sido um dia inteiro em trabalho de parto e sei que Edward e Sophie ficaram acordados juntos comigo.

– Cansada esposa?

– Muito. E você? – ele sorriu olhando Sophie que já dormia com seus irmãozinhos.

– Também, mas agora acabou e não sei como agradecer por essa família linda Isabella.

– Eu fico feliz em lhe dar essa família Edward. – toquei seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos inclinando o rosto em minha mão. – É o mínimo depois de tudo que você me deu.

– O que eu te dei?

– Uma vida. – ele sorriu abertamente e bocejou.

– Vamos dormir, pois esses bebês vão nos manter acordado por muitas noites ainda.

Rimos e de mãos dadas sobre nossos bebês adormecemos.

[...]

– Já posso mandar servir o almoço senhora?

– Em breve Peter, vamos esperar Edward chegar.

– Sim senhora. – ele sorriu e se afastou, continuei indo para o pátio, Peter o administrador de Edward não tinha nada a ver com o falecido Black. Ele era um homem bom e gentil, e sua doce esposa Charlotte era uma grande amiga.

Sempre me ajudando, e foi muito útil quando cheguei a Cullen, me ajudou a me sentir em casa, desde o momento em que pisei no meu novo lar. E como Edward havia dito, Cullen, é linda. E a cada momento eu amava mais o lugar e seu povo. Tão diferente de Volturi. Mas até Volturi estava melhor, agora que Edward havia mandado Emmett pra cuidar de lá. Ele e Rosalie transformaram Volturi em um lar.

– Nanãe, olhe. – Sophie correu até mim, carregando uma boneca e me agachei a abraçando apertado.

– O que é bebê?

– Olhe que ninda, tia Charlotte fex pla mim. – ela mostrou a boneca de pano e a abraçou em seguida apertado.

– É realmente linda, e se parece com você.

– Sim, tem o mesmo cabelo e os olhos são botões veides. – ela apontava as características como às dela, animada com o presente.

Ouvimos os portões se abrindo e os cavalos entrando rapidamente pelos portões, me levantei ao ver Edward e Sophie gritou animada correndo para ele, que saltou de Cavaleiro indo até ela a pegando no colo e dando beijos em seu rosto. Sua risada gostosa soando pelo pátio.

Me abracei sorrindo de alegria, nunca achei que essa seria a minha vida. Eu, casada com um homem que amo, e que me ama intensamente, muitos filhos e um lar aonde eu me sinto bem. Não presa ou amedrontada. Só sinto paz, alegria e amor.

E só tenho meu bárbaro para agradecer a todos os dias perfeitos que tive desde que ele me libertou da vida que tinha em Volturi. Uma vida de prisioneira e tristeza.

Meu lindo e maravilhoso bárbaro me mostrou que a vida pode ser maravilhosa, quando está rodeada de pessoas que te amam e amor. Olhei ele abraçado com a nossa menina e contive as lagrimas, eu nunca tive o que Sophie tem. Mas só de vê-la tão feliz, de ver o meu bárbaro tão completo em alegria, tudo valeu a pena.

Edward me mostrou que não importa os filhos que vem, meninos ou meninas, quando se tem amor é tudo que importa. Finalmente meus medos foram deixados de lado, e eu agora estava feliz em dar milhões de meninas para meu bárbaro se era isso que ele queria.

Mas ainda tinha um pouco de contentamento comigo mesma por ter lhe dado seu filho varão. Um filho para continuar seu nome, mesmo sabendo que ele não se importaria se eu não tivesse, e isso só me mostrava o quando esse homem era tudo para mim.

Ele se aproximou de mim ainda com Sophie no colo, e segurou meu queixo e me deu um beijo rápido. Sophie riu baixinho e ele se afastou sorrindo.

– Tudo bem esposa?

– Tudo meu bárbaro. – ele sorriu mais e pegou minha mão dando um beijo rápido e me levando para dentro.

– Como foi tudo?

– Bem, era só uma vistoria. Nada de preocupante.

– Que bom.

– E cadê nossos bebês?

– Dormindo. – ele assentiu e se voltou para nossa menininha.

– E esse bebê aqui? – ela riu com prazer.

– Ela é uma mocinha muito comportada.

– Essa é a minha garota. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu. – Minhas garotas.

Entramos no castelo nosso lar e só pude sorrir de alegria. Eu tinha um lar, uma família e meu bárbaro. Ele soltou Sophie que pegou a boneca da minha mão e correu para a mesa principal, Edward se virou para mim e levou minha mão aos lábios novamente.

– Eu te amo minha Adorável Isabella.

– Adorável? – coloquei a mão na cintura e empinei o queixo, estreitei os olhos, ele sorriu abertamente.

– Sim esposa, você é adorável. Minha Adorável Prisioneira. – só pude rir, e corar um pouco afastando uma poeirinha imaginaria do meu vestido.

– Não mais prisioneira. Você me libertou. – ele riu.

– E agradeço aos céus a cada dia por isso. Por ter pego aquela impetuosa jovem e jogado sobre meus ombros. – ri e dei de ombros.

– É por isso que você é um bárbaro. – ele gargalhou e me abraçou segurando meu rosto com uma mão.

– Seu e sempre seu bárbaro. – seus lábios tomaram os meus, e o abracei apertado.

_Eu acho... Não eu sei que amo esse bárbaro._

**_Fim!_**


End file.
